La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Emmett, tiene una mision y es demostrarle a los Chicos Cullen que es la buena vida, a su estilo. Locura, diversión y caos. ¿Que mas nos podiamos esperar de un viaje dirigido por Emmett?
1. El Cuaderno y Algo mas

Lo debido debe ser cumplido!

Chicas aqui esta el primer capi de el fic de Emmett

Sorry por haberme tardado

espero que les guste esta nueva historia :D

Se concentrara mas en los chicos (Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Seth y obviamente EMMETT)

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!

Si no han leido el Diario de Alice :D pues se los sugiero

:o Igual mi ONE SHOT de Bella y Jacob ke no es de humor como este ii el de Alice si no mas DRAMATICO XD

:D disfruten este capi...

* * *

I

Hola mis chicas, no le digan a Rose que les dije así o si no me amenazara con ya saben que… Bueno, les contare que yo quería hacer un Diario como el de mi hermana Alice, así que educadamente se lo pedí pero…

-¡Hermanita hermosa de mi eternidad! Sabes, ese vestido te queda muy lindo. – yo siempre de tan buen hermano…

-Emmett no ando puesto un vestido, ando en piyama. ¿Qué quieres? – ¡Diablos! Me descubrió, intentemos una buena mentira…

-Nada… ¿por que crees eso de mi, tu hermoso hermano Emmett?

-Te acabo de ver suplicándome algo de rodillas. ¿Qué quieres? – Duende vidente cara de… ¿potente?

-¿Me dejarías hacer un diario como el tuyo?

-Mmm… No.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque, si lo haces te demandare con un abogado por los derechos Copyright, además de que quemare todos tus juguetitos que usas con Rose y le diré a ella como quedaste viendo a esa mujer de la televisión. Por eso.

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo piensas que puedo quedar viendo normal a una chica tan WOW?

-¿De que chica WOW hablas Emmett? – Rose entro en la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados, esa era mala señal… muy mala señal…

-De ninguna, mi gatita.

-Claro que si estabas hablando de… - por instinto golpee a Alice en la cabeza dejándola aturdida y en eso, BOOM…

¡Oh No Carlisle me matara! La semana pasada por error golpee a Jasper, bueno por 'error', no me quería pagar mis cinco dólares, y hace dos días le quebré un hueso al tal Jacob, nadie me vence en los juegos rudos, obviamente, porque soy yo Emmett el Señor Sexy Musculoso Lindo Hermoso Mas Bonito que Edward aunque No Mas Listo… o si quieren abrévienlo a Emmett El Guapo. Bueno, después hablamos de eso, ahorita debo de hacer que Alice se despierte…

-Emmett… ¿Qué harás con Alice? – Rose le dio una leve patada al brazo derecho de Alice, ninguna reacción. Cuando ya me iba a lanzar por la ventana, se me vino una brillante idea.

-¡Lancemos a Alice por la ventana! – apenas acabe la frase, la tome entre mis brazos y fui corriendo hacia la ventana que quedaba cerca de las escaleras.

-¡¿Emmett Cullen que haces con tu hermana?! – Carlisle había llegado mas temprano de lo que debía… ¿A caso los doctores no debían quedarse hasta noche en el hospital y que estén tan cansados que los confundan con cadáveres?

Carlisle me había dado un gran susto… demasiado grande, mis manos en reacción a lo que dijo, levante mis manos y deje caer a Alice por las escaleras… Boom, boom, boom, requeté boom… y mas boom. Todo ese fue el viaje de Alice por las escaleras hasta que termino de rodar las veinticinco gradas y cayo a los pies de Carlisle.

-Creo que Alice tendrá una jaqueca por un día, o tal vez algunos… - susurre, me tape los ojos con las manos. ¡No quería ver la cara de Carlisle! Créanme mis nenas, Carlisle no pone la misma cara cuando nos regaña a la que pone cuando dice 'Toma tu paleta, te has portado muy bien querido' y le entrega la paleta al niño. No, la cara de Carlisle era como la del diablo, claro ahorita han de pensar: ¡Obvio que no, mi Carlisle jamás se portaría así! Pues se equivocan. Bueno como iba diciendo…

-Emmett Cullen, quítate las manos de los ojos ahorita mismo.

-¡No quiero! – grite.

-¡Que te las quites!

-¡No quiero! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! – al parecer ver tanta telenovela me hacia daño, aunque había cambiado las telenovelas por los realities.

-¡Carlisle! ¿Por qué estas regañando a Emmettsito? – ¡SI! Esme al rescate.

-No, por nada amor. Emmett lleva a Alice a su recamara y déjala descansar, cuando se despierte invéntale algo. – Carlisle dijo eso tranquilamente, pero cuando me volteo a ver su mirada me fulmino. Pero de todas formas, no me importaba tanto… Por cierto como se darán cuenta… las que mandan en la casa son las mujeres, hacia falta poco para que nos pusieran a limpiar hincados con ellas subidas en nuestras espaldas.

Lo que resto de la tarde no paso nada entretenido, lo mismo de siempre. Carlisle y Esme encerrados en su habitación haciendo 'cuentas', Alice y Edward peleando de quien era mejor, por cierto Alice no recordaba nada cuando se levanto, Jasper y yo apostando a ver quien ganaba y Rose en el cuarto de arriba alistándose para nuestra noche.

Se que es muy común que Rose este alistándose para nuestras noche especiales, de las cuales no hablare mucho porque me han dicho que esto que escribo esta siendo publicado en un sitio con categoría no tan 'madura'. Emmett concéntrate… ya va esa extraña voz diciéndome que hacer, ¿como dijo Edward que se le llamaba? Ah si, conciencia.

-¡Dame veinte dólares! – me grito Jasper en el oído.

-¡¿Por qué!?

- Te acabo de ganar, Alice le gano a Edward.

- ¡Rayos Edward! A caso no puedes ser mejor que esa duende, ya son más de trescientos dólares que voy perdiendo por apostarte a ti.

-Nadie dijo que me tenías que apostar a mí. – Edward siempre con sus respuestas raras.

-Pero es que ocupo dinero, para… bueno para unas cosas.

-Emmett, todos sabemos que gastas tu dinero jugando en los carritos chocones. – Jasper me miro fijamente y se empezó a morir de risa junto a Alice y Edward. Tontos aburridos, además me debía de vengar de Tommy, un chico de diez años que hizo que mi carrito chocara contra la pared.

Le di mis últimos veinte dólares a Jasper y me fui a recorrer un momento el bosque, ese lugar era tan tranquilo y era el único lugar donde podía pensar, yo se que creen que no pienso pero si lo hago. Por ejemplo aquí, fue donde pensé en la idea de mandar a Edward encerrado en una caja al otro lado del país, o también donde pensé poner un explosivo en el pastel de Bella de su cumpleaños numero cincuenta. Excelentes ideas me venían en este lugar…

En ese momento descubrí… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Podía ser verdad? Me acerque lentamente, tenia miedo de que desapareciera ante mis ojos, si tuviera lágrimas hubiese llorado de la emoción…

¡Mi Casita del Árbol!

Subí las escaleras, estaba exactamente como la había dejado hace muchos años, exactamente veinte años, obligue a Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Chucho y Chucho Junior, bueno Jacob y Seth, a construirla. Fueron buenos momentos esos, solos los hombres… aunque nada reemplaza a Rose cuando se disfraza de gatita… Bueno no me meteré en ese tema.

Al entrar me encontré con un cuaderno… ¿Un cuaderno? Como ha avanzado la tecnología ahora ya no usamos de esas cosas de cartón con arboles blancos dentro, ahora solo usamos 'Notebooks' o 'Laptops', esto era una de las razones mas grandes que hicieron que la caligrafía de Edward de elegante ahora parece jeroglíficos de los hombres munga munga.

Abrí el cuaderno y unos papeles se cayeron de el, los tome y empeze a leerlos 'cuidadosamente'.

-Lest4 dp vIwiez: dndoi… - leí en voz alta. Dios, mi letra era horrible… ahora ha de estar espantosa. No entendía nada de lo que había escrito en ese papel. ¿Quién entendería mi letra? Obvio, solo Rose, creo que tuvo que tomar una clase especial para poder leer mis cartas de amor. Tenia que pedirle ayuda. Me lleve el cuaderno y entre por la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Tremendo error… Rose se estaba desvistiendo, una vocecita dentro de mi mente me grito: '¡Vamos Emmett! ¡Tu puedes!' eso me dio un poco de firmeza para controlarme pero en eso escuche todo lo que la voz quería decir. '¡Vamos Emmett! ¡Tu puedes, se todo un oso! ¡No desaproveches ningún momento!'. Maldita vocecita.

-¿Emmett? – pregunto Rose con su voz tan… sexy.

-Eh… si. ¡Rose vístete! O si no hare lo que me dice la vocecita. – me di la vuelta y me tape los ojos mientras me repetía a mi mismo 'No mires, vamos Emmett, no mires.'

-¿Vocecita, a que te refieres?

-Larga historia… Edward le dice conciencia. ¡Vístete! – no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo a Rose.

-Listo, ya me vestí. ¿Qué ocupas osito? – se acerco a mi y le entregue la lista.

-Rose, eres la única que entiende mi letra. Lee eso por favor. – le mostré la hoja y ella la tomo, examinándola.

-Que fácil… - dio una risa bajita.

-Léelo en voz alta por favor. – le suplique con la mirada mas tierna que pude.

-Lista de Viajes: Emiratos Árabes Unidos (Dubái) , Brasil, Japón y Alemania. Debo cumplir estos viajes antes del día 20 de Julio del 2050, o si no una guerra entre los duendes y las sirenas se desatará, según mi profecía.

-Para un momento, ¿en que fecha estamos? – no me acordaba en que fecha estábamos, ya que no estaba yendo a el colegio, porque según todos andaba con Rose en Madagascar.

-En abril… veinticinco, del 2050.

-¡POR LOS HIJOS DE BARNEY! Solo me quedan… uno… dos… ¡Dos meses!

-Osito, si quieres podemos ir juntos a esos lugares.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea!

-Emmett Cullen, si decides reemplazarme por tu muñeco gigante de Barney me enojare, estas obsesionado.

-No es obsesión, solo admiración. Además no será con mi Giga-Barney. – le di un beso lleno de amor, y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Ok, pero avísame cuando te vayas a ir.

-No te preocupes amor, debo planear mucho antes. Debo hacer algo que hace mucho tuve que haber echo. – dije eso en el tono mas heroíco que pude.

-¿Qué harás?

-Demostrar lo que es bueno en esta vida...

* * *

La ultima frase me sono a Pinky y Cerebro :o ''Cerebro que haremos esta noche?'' '' Lo mismo de todas las noches Pinky tratar de conquistar el mundo!'' JAJAJAJA XD ke sin infancia yo!

:D AWWW ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

dejen reviews porfaaaaaa

*-* y visiten mis otros dos fics

SE LES ADORA, QUIERE II LEE

Atte:


	2. La Reunion de ¡MACHOS!

**_:o Pues aqui les vengo con el 2o capi! xD no he comenzado_**

**_ni a trabajar en el 3ero pero :D me inspira subir los capis *-*_**

**_Pues gracias a los ke han leido :D ke bn ke les guste_**

**_*-* mantendre el humor en todo el fic asi ke alistense _**

**_para reir.. ii reir ii reir :D OH YEAH!_**

**_buenooo... las dejo leer en paz_**

* * *

II

-Emmett, no crees que… ¡¿Este lugar es muy pequeño para todos nosotros?! – me chillo Seth, buscando donde sentarse en la casita del árbol. Es cierto que somos grandes, pero mi casita jamás me defraudaría.

-Blah blah. Cállate, siéntate y presta atención. – busque en mi bolsillo todo el discurso que había armado para ese momento, lo hice en la computadora o sino, no entendería ni una decima parte de el.

-¡Llegue! – Jacob subió a la casita y se sentó al lado de Seth; esos dos parecían que iban a ver una película tenían dos refrescos, cuatro hot dogs, dos bolsas de caramelos y una gran montaña de pop-corn, CADA UNO.

-Emmett, apúrate, me estoy asfixiando; esta cosa parece casa de muñecas. – Edward miro impaciente alrededor. ¿Por qué los vampiros eran tan desesperados cuando tenían una eternidad por delante?

-Ok, silencio. Empezare mi discurso. – calle a todos, y lei por ultima vez mi hojita con el discurso.

-¿Crees que somos Edwardianos para saber que estas leyendo? – Jasper me lanzo un caramelo de los de Jacob, a lo que Jacob le respondió lanzándole su zapato a la cara, que fue a dar a la cara de Edward y cuando Edward se iba a parar a golpear a Jacob…

-Basta, por favor. Vengo planeando este discurso hace una hora. ¿Saben cuanto cuesta escoger palabras elegantes que yo conozca? – Carlisle abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo corte inmediatamente. – No respondan.

-Ok, no te interrumpiremos. Procede. – Carlisle me indico con la mano que empezara.

-Sobre los siglos de los siglos…

-Amen. – ¡Seth, maldito Seth! Porque me debía interrumpir en el momento en que estaba tomando inspiración.

-Como decía… antes de que ese chucho mojado me interrumpiera. Desde hace mucho, he tenido un plan; que es demostrar lo que realmente es vivir la vida. Nada de esas cosas aburridas que ustedes hacen como andar curando a gente que se va a morir algún día, leer libros hasta cuando tu esposa te suplica que lo dejes, andar emo todo el día o andar corriendo en círculos supervisando un bosque. Yo les enseñare a vivir la vida, a disfrutarla, porque en serio una eternidad como ustedes la viven prefiero solo vivir un día a mi estilo. – dije esa parte de mi discurso y quede viendo a todos. Creo que no tuvo un buen efecto en ellos ya que todos me miraban con una cara de: 'Agarren a Emmett y tirémoslo a una hoguera.'

-¿Me estas diciendo nerd? – Edward arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y a mi me estas diciendo emo? – Jasper se cruzo de brazos.

-Edward no te estoy diciendo nerd solo un poco… estudioso y Jasper, no lo niegues eres emo. Déjenme continuar. El punto de todo este discurso es la salvación de la paz entre los duendes y las sirenas, así que tómenselo seriamente. Hace unos veinte años escribí una corta lista de países a los que debíamos ir antes de Junio del 2050. Estos son: Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Dubái para ser más específicos, Brasil, Japón y Alemania, y en cada uno de esos países; les enseñare que es vivir.

-¿Y por qué esos países? – me cuestiono Carlisle.

-Pues muy fácil: En Dubái esta el mejor hotel eso es igual a disfrutar de descansar y hacer cosas divertidas, en Brasil hay lindas chicas y fiestas, en Japón hay tecnología y en Alemania cerveza.

-Emmett pero si la cerveza o mejor dicho cualquier bebida alcohólica no les hace daño a ustedes. – dijo Jacob creyendo que era el chico mas inteligente por haber dicho eso.

-Jacob… créeme que no. Alice, Rose y Bella son la prueba viviente de eso, las hubieses visto en la despedida de soltera de Alice. Terminaron el cárcel… - Edward respondió por mí y todos nos empezamos a reír como locos al recordar la cara de Jasper cuando le cayó la llamada a su celular de que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana, prometida y cuñada a la estación de policías.

-No me lo recuerden… - Jasper escondió su cara entre sus manos y negó constantemente. Perfecto, ahora era emo y traumado.

-¿Entonces me acompañaran en mi viaje del tour 'La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen? – inquirí, poniendo la mejor cara de perrito que podía.

-¿Podemos decir que no e irnos? – pregunto Jasper levantándose.

-Mmmm… si. ¿Pero piénsenlo, cuantas mañanas no nos despertamos con las quejas de nuestras esposas? – tenia que hacer que aceptaran sea como sea.

-Nosotros dos no tenemos esposas. – Seth, me estas arruinando el día chiquillo.

-Pero tienen a Leah, que creo que es mas insoportable que una.

-Cierto. – dijeron los dos chuchos al unísono, sabia que esa loba era insoportable; el año pasado para mi fiesta de Halloween casi la arruina cuando vio que su hermanito Seth se estaba besando con una chica y ellos casi… bueno, el punto final de esto es que Leah es peor que una esposa militar.

-¿Entonces que dicen? – levante las dos cejas y eleve mis manos para demostrar que esta experiencia que íbamos a vivir iba a ser GRANDE… ¿Experiencia? Oh no, ya se me esta pegando la nerdeza de Edward.

-En Brasil hay chicas lindas ¿verdad? – Jacob estaba concentrado en algo cuando me pregunto eso. Creo que se imaginaba a el con su nuevo corte de pelo corriendo con alguna chica en la playa, al estilo de los salva vidas, que para cuando ya llegan adonde la persona se esta ahogando, la persona ya esta morada o muerta.

-Obvio. ¿A caso no has visto las fotos de las playas donde salen las chicas, bronceadas y lindas?

-Si, pero que tal si es como Hollywood que debajo de cuatro capas de maquillaje esta la verdadera chica.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema. ¿Chicos iremos o no iremos al tour 'La Vida a lo Emmett'? – Jasper los quedo viendo a todos, al parecer Jasper si quería ir. No lo culpaba convivir con Alice era como convivir con una máquina que repetía una y otra y otra vez la palabra 'Shopping'.

-Hey Jasper, no es así, es: 'La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen'. Apréndete eso o si no, no estarás admitido. – enfaticé cada palabra del nombre de mi tour como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. -¿Van o no van, entonces?

-Yo voy.

-Yo también.

-Si los chuchos van yo también, además ocupo un poco de tiempo sin remodelar mi guardarropa cada día.

-Yo voy, Bella anda algo estresada últimamente.

-¿Y tu Carlisle? – pregunte calmadamente. Ya si los otros aceptaron, el debía. ¿O no?

-Haber… ustedes solos, sin niñeras… quiero decir mujeres, que los cuiden, en ciudades lindas… hoteles caros… alcohol. Debo ir, o terminaran presos por destruir todo. – Carlisle sonrió, obviamente no iba por eso; hasta alguien tan viejo como el ocupaba diversión.

-Bueno, ahora que ya aceptaron… Les digo, esto es como un pacto con el diablo. Si se arrepienten, los torturare y los obligare a ir.

-¿Emmett, por qué dices eso? ¿Quién no va a querer un viaje sin chicas histéricas? – Seth estaba feliz de la vida al pensar en esa idea.

-Pues… hay algo que nos queda hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, viene la parte 'divertida'. Alístense para irles a decir a sus esposas, chicas, hermanas compulsivas, o lo que sea que sean… Que se irán… SIN ELLAS.

-¿Estas bromeando… verdad? Sabes lo que me hará Alice… Me matara. No podre ir al viaje, porque me matara.

-Jajaja. Jassy le tiene miedo a la pequeña Alice. – Edward estaba molestando al pobre Jasper, como si fuese un bebé.

-Edward, entonces ve tú ahorita a decirle a Bella. – rete a Edward a hacerlo, si había alguien de mal humor, era ella.

-No, ahorita no. Ella ha de estar… ocupada.

-Cobardes.

-Yo solo le tengo que decir a Billy, ya vengo chicos. – Jacob se lanzo desde la ventana y corrió hacia su casa.

-Maldito soltero… - susurro Carlisle. ¡Con que mis creencias eran ciertas! Esme era la que mandaba en la relación.

-¿Carlisle, por qué no vas a decirle a Esme? – Seth le pregunto dulcemente. Era obvio que jamás había visto a Esme enojada.

-Cállate niño… - dijimos Edward y yo junto a Carlisle.

-Tengo una idea. – Oh por Dios, este día era mi día de ideas geniales. – Reunamos a Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Leah, y les decimos juntos lo del viaje. Así, si deciden atacarnos nos defendemos entre todos.

-Por fin utilizas el cerebro hermano. –dijo Edward, buscando el celular en su chaqueta. – Les mandare un mensaje a ellas para que en cinco minutos nos reunamos en la sala de la casa.

Salimos todos de la casita del árbol, intentando creernos valientes, aunque por dentro estuviéramos temblando y nos moriríamos por gritar: '¡Mami!' y correr a abrazarla. Pero no podíamos… porque Esme, era una de las que se iba a enojar. Atravesamos el bosque a paso de tortuga, relacionado a los otros días que en medio segundo nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa, aunque ya no hacemos eso desde que en una competencia contra Jasper el muy tonto choco contra el muro de la casa y este se desmoronó. Edward abrió la puerta lentamente, podía escuchar en mi mente la música de sinopsis que ponen cuando el asesino va con el cuchillo, pero me tranquilice.

-¿Qué ocupan decirnos? – pregunto Rose. ¡Adiós tranquilidad!

-Es que… Nosvamosdeviajeporunosdiasomesesporsalvarlapazentrelassirenasylosduendesperocuandodigovamossolosomosloschicosyyo.- Jasper dijo, todo… pero no se le entendió nada. Obviamente eso causo que las chicas supieran que era algo que las enojaría.

-Jasper Hale, dilo todo tranquilamente. – Alice se cruzo de brazos, al Seth estar involucrado en esto, no podía ver lo que teníamos por decirle, lo que causaba que se sintiera impotente.

-Yo explico… - Carlisle dio un paso enfrente y encaro a las chicas.

-Dilo cariño. – Esme estaba con las manos en su cintura, eso al parecer desafió mucho a Carlisle.

-Pues… Edward explica tú. – No, no lo desafió, le dio miedo.

Edward bajo la mirada, al parecer me tocaba a mí salvar la noche, antes de que las chicas se enojaran antes de saber algo. Sonreí y di un paso enfrente. 'Vamos Emmett, no pienses en los ojos de fuego que tiene Rosalie.' Allí iba la tonta vocecita de nuevo.

-Nos vamos a ir de viaje, por unas semanas o mejor dicho meses. Por salvar la paz, entre los duendes y sirenas; así que me llevare a los chicos, en un curso de cómo vivir la vida. Eso es lo que les teníamos que decir. – todos tomamos lo mas cercano y nos cubrimos con ello, ya que esperábamos un bombardeo de gritos y cosas. Edward se lanzo debajo de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, yo me tire al sillón y me tape con los cojines, Carlisle uso de escudo el espejo que Esme jamás quebraría, Jasper se escondió detrás de la puerta y Seth se tiro por la ventana.

Pero no paso nada… en cambio cuando abrí los ojos vi a las chicas reunidas en un círculo susurrando cosas. Las únicas palabras que pude atrapar fueron: Chicos, fuera, fiesta, chicos, salir, compras, súper, por fin y meses.

Me imagine que dijeron algo así como:

`Los CHICOS estarán FUERA, así que nada de FIESTA ni CHICOS o SALIR en la noche. Saldremos de COMPRAS, para comprarles cosas lindas hasta que POR FIN vengan después de MESES de su ausencia.'

O al menos eso creía…

-Edward. ¿Qué dicen? – pensé, al notar que mi idea de lo que ellas decían era errónea. Edward me negó con la cabeza, eso significaba que estaban escondiendo los pensamientos; eso me traía un mal presentimiento. Decidí mejor no preocuparme ya que al menos eso significaba que podríamos irnos tranquilos sin que ellas se enojaran.

-Solo una pregunta… - Esme lucia tranquila, así que no me dio miedo voltearla a ver.

-¿Si cariño? – le pregunto Carlisle.

-¡¿Cuándo se van?! – preguntaron todas al unísono. Al parecer esto había resultado mejor de lo que me esperaba…

'Buena Vida… ¡Aquí Vamos!'

* * *

**_Oh yeah Viene la diversion :D El prox cap empieza el viaje_**

**_les dire ke primero iran a Dubai, luego a Japon y por ultimo a Alemania y Brasil_**

**_:D dejen reviews gracias x leer!!!_**

**_(H) LA BUENA VIDA VIENE_**

**_XD xke sera ke las mujeres los dejaron ir.... PUES SI SON CHICAS :D CREO KE SABEN_**

**_muahahaha xd_**

**_BESOS!_**

**_nos leemos luego_**

**_;D_**


	3. Las 3 Reglas!

**_Hooola *-* Aqui traigo el 3er capi de mi :d LARGO FIC (mas que el de Alice lo prometo)_**

**_Pues espero que les guste!!! :D Ya que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes (xD por el pueblo i pa el pueblo)_**

**_XD cada dia voy mas loca lo se, lo se._**

**_Loca de amor *-*_**

**_aawww :$ xDD jajajaja_**

**_Bueno bueno... regresando al tema_**

**_:D espero que les guste dejen sus reviews ^^ _**

**_:o y cualquier idea o comentario DIGAN QUE ESUCHO Y ACEPTO _**

**_Las quiero Muchoooo (L)_**

**_Por cierto ^^ Si les gusta Jacob (grrr que lobo mas candente jajaja)_**

**_Lean el fic de mi geme :D CamyBlack (o algo asi... e.e jajajaja)_**

**_Bueno se los sugiero es super ademas :o es un fic en el que yo coopere!!! (H)_**

**_Con mis locas y dramaticas ideas_**

**_Pasense por mis otros dos fics porfa tambien!!!_**

* * *

III

-¡Listos para la aventura de sus vidas! – golpee en la cabeza a Jacob con la lista de cosas que debíamos llevar al viaje, lo golpee no por gusto como la mayoría de veces si no porque se estaba durmiendo.

-Emmett… es la una de la madrugada, no he dormido por dos días, así que déjame descansar tan solo un poco. – movió sus manos de arriba abajo como las mueven las madres cuando te regañan por haber quebrado algo, parecía vieja enojona.

-Tendrás un buen rato para poder dormir en el avión, así que deja de quejarte menopáusica. – le respondí.

- Ok… ok.

-¿Iremos en avión? – pregunto Jasper levemente sorprendido.

-Obvio, es el curso de buena vida; eso es igual a no correr mucho, si no dejar que lindas aeromozas nos atiendan. ¿O alguien se quiere ir corriendo? – la última pregunta la dije en tono amenazante, si era mi curso, yo mandaba.

-No nadie. – Seth decía todo casi saltando, este chico al parecer estaba feliz por liberarse de su hermana controladora psicópata. – Emmett, revisemos que ocupamos llevar.

-¡Esa es la actitud chico! – chocamos las palmas e hicimos nuestro saludo ultra secreto. – Ok, empezaremos con la lista. ¿Edward la quieres leer?

-¿Por qué yo? – Edward miro a todos buscando alguna respuesta. Apuesto a que la mayoría pensó 'Porque antes de que apareciera Bella, era lo que hacías cada noche.'

-No se, tu eres el que mas lee. Y esta es una larga lista, un nivel demasiado difícil para mí.

-Emmett, es una lista solo de veinte cosas… - Carlisle al parecer no estaba de mi lado. Apuesto que si fuera una película como Star Wars; Jasper, Carlisle y Edward serian los malos aburridos; Chucho, Chucho Jr. y yo los buenos divertidos.

-Ok, ok. La leeré. – levante el papel y empecé a descifrar las palabras que habían en el. – Antes de comenzar a leerla, les advierto que esto es el equipaje principal y necesario, si quieren llevar algo más me avisan.

-Si.

-Monopoly versión Mundial, repito, Monopoly versión Mundial, no la barata, esto lo usaremos por si en algún momento extremo nos llegamos a aburrir. Collares de fiesta, gorros extravagantes, martillos y otras herramientas para destru… - note que Carlisle me miraba fijamente con mirada asustada así que no termine de decir el uso del martillo y las herramientas. –Cuatro botellas de Vodka para el viaje en avión, comida para los chuchos, bloqueador solar, trajes de baños, cuatro laptops y el Wii además de el Play Station 3, Guitar Hero, dinero, documentos falsos y mas dinero.

-¿Eso es lo NECESARIO para nuestro viaje? – Jasper grito como loco eso. Al parecer el emo se había puesto algo dramático.

-¿Qué planeabas? ¿Qué lleváramos cosas aburridas, como ropa, cosas de primeros auxilios?

-Ropa… Emmett. ¿Qué rayos planeas que andemos desnudos? – Edward me fulmino con su mirada.

-Bueno, pues hay playas nudistas y… - todos me quedaron viendo con mirada de 'Vámonos y dejemos a Emmett solo.' Así que no continúe con mi broma. – Era broma, pues la ropa...bueno. Lleven ropa si quieren.

-¿Chicos ya se van? – Bella entro en la habitación y tomo la mano de Edward, esa pareja me daba miedo, si habían personas que nos rebasaban a Rose y a mi en cuestiones de… parejas, ellos eran los únicos. Tan solo en cincuenta años han hecho cosas inimaginables. Me imagino que ahorita ustedes, chicas, han de estar ''Eso es imposible, si mi Edward tiene una mente limpia, pura, blah blah…'' pues lamento decirles que no.

-Si, en veinte minutos salimos a tomar nuestro vuelo. – al terminar de decir esta frase todos fuimos a buscar a nuestra chica, y Seth y Jacob se quedaron con Leah… Sabia que algo estaba pasando entre Leah y Jacob.

Jasper se sentó en el sofá con Alice abrazándola y susurrándole muchas cosas al oído, Edward y Bella se quedaron parados juntos como si no hubiera mañana, Carlisle y Esme se decían cosas tiernas y yo subí a buscar a Rose. Se me hacia difícil dejar a mi gatita, era la única chica para mi, se que la mayoría cree que soy infiel pero jamás lo seria. Ella era como la chica mas bella del universo, la única que podría llegar a amar y me hacia feliz saber que una eternidad nos esperaba juntos. 'Que cursi Emmett.' Maldita vocecita no le quites el toque romántico a lo que dije.

-¿Ya se irán no? – me tomo por la espalda y me dio un abrazo lleno de amor.

-Si, pero te prometo que pensare en ti todo el tiempo. – me di la vuelta y le di un beso en la boca, que al principio fue dulce pero lentamente se volvió mas apasionado. Rose... Rose... Rose… me haces perder la cordura.

-Te amo, pórtate bien. – me susurro en el oído.

-Claro, que si. Tú también pórtate bien, nada de fiesta con chicos.

-Ehmm… Sabes espero que disfrutes mucho tu viaje. – escondió la cara en mi pecho y continuamos abrazados.

-Lo siento interrumpir, pero debemos subir las cosas al Jeep. – Seth se vio avergonzado al haber interrumpido nuestra despedida.

-Adiós mi gatita, te amo como a nadie. – le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de la habitación.

Le di las maletas que estaban en la sala a Seth e hice que los demás llevaran sus cosas, al notar que hacia falta mi maleta me dirigí a la cocina; estaba seguro que allí estaba. Además, debía pasar avisándole al chucho que ya nos íbamos. Cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Leah y a Jacob abrazados…

-Eh… solo venia por mi maleta… eh… Jacob… salimos en cinco minutos así que apúrate. – tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Emmett, no es lo que crees! Estábamos… hablando de… asuntos de la manada. – Jacob se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a ver hacia otros lados.

-Si claro, estabas enseñándole a Leah como dar el abrazo fraternal de la manada. Por Dios Jacob, no naci ayer. Simplemente sigan con sus muchis cuchis y sus te amo y sus cosas esas, yo simplemente me largo. – Salí de la habitación, complacido que tenía razón con lo de Leah y Jacob. Cuando bajaba al garaje cambie mis pensamientos para que Eddy no los leyera, así que me puse a pensar en lo sexy que Rose se veía de gatita.

-¡Emmett, no necesito ver eso! – el grito que Edward pego desde abajo me provoco un increíble ataque de risa.

Baje las gradas contando cada una, estaba tan emocionado, por fin se iba a cumplir mi sueño. Teníamos diez largas horas de viaje por delante para llegar a Dubái, pero yo me iba a encargar de ello.

-Emmett, ya no quiero ir. – sollozo Jasper. Por Dios, a saber que cosas le habrá dicho la duende lava-mentes para que ahora Jass no quisiera ir.

-Haber Jasper… que dije hace dos días.

-¿Qué el viaje iba a ser el mejor?

-Bueno si… pero también dije que si aceptaron era como un pacto con el diablo. Así que si no vas me encargare que tu eternidad sea miserable como la de un ratón en una alcantarilla, sin queso y sin ratas lindas. – presione los hombros de Jasper y lo metí dentro de mi Jeep. - ¿Entendido?

-Si si… Alice te amo, mi lady. No me quiero ir pero me obligan. Sabes que te amo much… - Jasper parecía una vieja de vecindario gritando esas cosas.

-Amor, no te preocupes hablaremos todos los días. – Alice lo tranquilizo y le dio un beso corto en los labios, al cual Jasper respondió casi devorándola, si que estaba desesperado.

-Cariño, prométeme que regresaras y cuidaras a los chicos. – le dijo Esme a Carlisle; Dios, cada quien le daba su toque dramático a nuestro tour, Jasper parecía como si fuera al infierno, y Esme pareciera que creía que Carlisle iba a la guerra. ¿Qué hacia falta?

-¡Edward Cullen! Te repito, nada de andar viendo a chicas. Nada de seducir a chicas. Nada de dejarte seducir por chicas. Nada de quedarte borracho. ¡Y SOBRE TODO NADA DE SEGUIR LOS CONSEJOS DE EMMETT!

-¡Bella Swan porque mejor no le dices que no vaya al viaje! – me daba cólera que quisieran manejar MI tour.

-¿Edward te quieres quedar? – Bella lo tomo de un brazo y le puso una mirada sexy.

-Eh…

-Nada de eso. Psicópata ve a meterte al Jeep o hare lo que le hice a Jasper.

-Pero, mira su cara. ¿Cómo me puedo negar a esa mirada? – Edward estaba apunto de tirarse al suelo. Pero no dejaría que la vieja Swan me arruinara mi tour así que me encargue de eso.

-Pues así de fácil… NO. – jale a Edward y lo eche en la parte trasera del jeep, me empecé a reír al ver en la posición que había caído, parecía bailarín barato de hip hop, además de que mostraba todos sus atributos traseros que Dios le había otorgado. Alice se me adelanto y le pego una buena nalgada.

-Hey, duele.

-No es mi culpa, que tientes a las personas en esa posición hermanito. – Alice y yo nos desatamos riéndonos a la vez que todos los demás.

Edward se acomodo en su asiento y Jake llego al fin de su despedida con la psicópata mandante, Seth llego de ultimo ya que había ido a comprar unos 'bocadillos', creo que no ocupo especificar que esos 'bocadillos' ocupaban todo un asiento donde se podía ir sentada una persona.

Carlisle se subió en el asiento de copiloto y yo de conductor. Esto iba a ser emocionante… por un acuerdo oficial dijimos que las chicas no fueran a dejarnos al aeropuerto o si no eso causaría que por lo menos dos se quedaran. Así que ellas irían hasta más tarde a buscar el jeep, al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Arranque el jeep, y salimos del garaje cada uno dirigía besos y saludos con la mano a las chicas. ¿Porque ni siquiera me había ido y ya extrañaba a Rose? No, no… ¡Vamos Emmett! Fuerza al máximo nivel. Puse música a todo volumen y empecé a cantar junto a la radio.

-¡Macho, macho man. Ai guana bi a macho man! – grite la canción, para ser francos. Pero creo que eso daría un toque más de ánimo a los demás y quedaba muy bien con respecto a nuestro viaje de machos.

-Emmett, sabes que en realidad es: Macho, macho man. I wanna be a macho man. ¿Verdad? – me corrigió Edward.

-Si, si. Solo le daba mi toque único y profesional. ¿Cómo crees que hacen dinero Britney Spears y Madonna? – era obvio que iba a ganar con eso.

-Teniendo lindos cuerpos y voz aceptable. – Jasper dijo.

-Ok, ganaron. – Jasper había dado en el punto.

-Emmett... ¿Y no had delas pal tur? – dijo Chucho Jr. con la boca llena de nachos.

-Blah blah… ¿Qué? Habla bien Seth.

- Que si acaso no hay reglas para el tour. – tradujo Chucho mayor. Se nota que esos dos pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo conversando de esa forma ya que para entender eso se ocupaba experiencia.

-Si, hay tres. – dije esto con un tono como el que usan en las películas de misterio.

-¿Cuáles Emmett? – pregunto Carlisle interesado.

-Regla numero uno, ninguna de las reglas que no diga aquí necesita ser cumplida eso es igual a que todo esta permitido… TODO. – mire la cara de todos y sonrieron levemente menos Carlisle que note que sabia que eso le traería el doble de trabajo, pronto se enteraría que no porque dejaría de ser nuestro 'padre' para volverse uno mas de los locos. – Regla numero dos, desde este momento hasta que termine el viaje, todos están solteros y sin compromisos.

-Si, Alice ve esto me matara. – grito Jasper histérico.

-No… Alice esta ciega porque los chuchos están involucrados en todo esto. – los chuchos y yo chocamos palmas. – Y regla numero tres, y la más importante… Todo lo que pase en este viaje no saldrá de nosotros. El que vaya de chismoso a contar algo le cortare la lengua y la venderé como carne en algún lugar chino.

-Entendido. – dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Al parecer al viejo le había llegado la energía que necesitaba.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos a dejar el equipaje a la zona especial para eso, entramos a la sala de espera y cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos…

-Pasajeros con destino a Dubái por favor empezar a abordar la nave…

* * *

**_El siguiente Capi lo dedicare a el viaje en avion :D_**

**_¿Que les parecen las 3 reglas? _**

**_Pues a mi me da la impresion que por ellas habra mucha locura_**

**_Awww amo a seth (L) *-* _**

**_HARE UN LEMMON DE SETH O.O xd_**

**_JAJAJAJAJA BROMA... e_e_**

**_:D las quiero mucho _**

**_^^ NOS LEEMOS :P_**

**_atte:_**

**_ (H)_**


	4. ¡Fondo, Fondo!

**_Aqui les traigo el 4to capi :o _**

**_Chicas ^^ gracias x su apoyo (L) _**

**_Agradezco los reviews :o ademas he visto que gente_**

**_lee mis otras historias que ya complete (el one shot y el de Alice)_**

**_Bueno... ya estoy pensando en el futuro.... osea cuando termine este fic_**

**_asi que les traigo una pregunta ¿ de que personaje kieren ke escriba ?_**

**_:D y me dicen si quieren humor, drama etc..._**

**_Lean! :D y no olviden que por mucho que la vida le de la espalda_**

**_a auno pues uno debe de tocarle el hombro y enfrentarla e.e _**

**_GRACIAS A MI GEME Y A MI AMIGA MICHELLA POR APOYARME!_**

**_:D las dejo ke lean!_**

* * *

IV

-Seth mira que buena esta esa de allí… ¿Seth? ¿Chicos donde esta Seth? – Chucho mayor quedo viendo a todos lados, al notar que su amigo no estaba sentado al lado de el.

-Ni idea, tú eres el adulto responsable sobre ese chiquillo. – dijo Jasper a la vez que se daba la vuelta y continuaba viendo la ventana en forma emo. ¿Los emos tendrán imaginación? ¿Verán las nubes en forma de calaveras y cosas emo?

-Déjenlo, esta en algo muy importante. – Edward sonrió al decir eso y pudimos notar que señalaba hacia atrás donde Seth estaba hablando con una chica.

-Ven, ese es su ejemplo a seguir. El ya esta cumpliendo las reglas, se hace el soltero. – dije extasiado al ver que mi aprendiz iba por buen camino.

-Emmett, Seth es soltero. – Carlisle renegó.

-Carlisle no le quites emoción al momento. ¿Si? – le respondí. Me puse a escuchar con sumo cuidado todo lo que decía ese chico, en serio ese Chucho Jr. es un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Y que hace un chico tan lindo aquí? – le dijo la chica en un tono muy pero muy provocador a la vez que le acariciaba la mejía. Pues, al parecer la chica no tenia nada en contra de Seth.

-De vacaciones, con mis… amigos. Tú sabes, lo normal de siempre… salir, divertirse, chicas lindas… aunque creo que ya ninguna me parecerá linda después de haber visto tu rostro. – Seth le respondió eso y le puso una mano alrededor de la cintura. Este niño, es un niño prodigio. No llevábamos ni media hora en el avión y ya tenia a una chica. ¿Por qué a mi no me ha aparecido ninguna chica linda más que la aeromoza que luego de guiñarme uno de sus sexys ojos azules se fue?

-¿Y le molestaría a tus amigos si… te secuestro? – dijo la chica tomando la otra mano de Seth y colocándosela ella misma en la cintura. ¡Eso Seth! Di que SI.

-Obviamente… si nos molestara. – interrumpió Edward. Jalo a Seth de un brazo y lo fue a sentar al lado de Jacob. – Lo siento chica, pero este chico solo tiene quince años y no permitiré que…

-Ed, tengo dieciséis… -interrumpió Seth.

-Lo que sea, el punto es que no dejare que ustedes dos… ¿Y la chica?

-La espantaste, dudo que a una chica le guste escuchar todo un sermón de un chico, con complejo de santo. – rio Jasper.

-Edward Menso Cullen, acabas de arruinarle la mejor experiencia de su vida a Seth. ¿A caso no viste a esa chica? No era cualquier chica, era LA CHICA. ¿Además, que parte de las tres reglas no entendiste? – regañe a Edward como Bella lo hacia. No era justo lo que le había echo a Chucho Jr. – ¿Seth, que tienes que decirle a este… arruinador de relaciones? ¿Seth?

Volteamos a ver el asiento de nuestro queridísimo niño prodigio para encontrarnos con nada… Se había escapado, me imaginaba que había ido a buscar a la chica. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y Carlisle ya estaba apunto de salir, pero los detuve.

-Nadie se mueve de acá, Seth regresara. – dije deteniendo a todos.

-Emmett, te das cuenta que ese niño puede estar en peligro. – me regaño Carlisle con una mirada severa.

-Dudo que un chico lobo corra peligro dentro de un avión. Excepto a que estuvieran viajando aquí los Vulturis… pero lo dudo, porque ellos son unos aburridos. – en ese momento me empecé a reír ya que imagine a Aro con un sombrero y camisa playera. Pero al parecer nadie más entendió mi chiste. – Ok, ok. Miren, Seth no corre peligro. Déjenlo ser, esta joven… y bueno tiene control… supongo.

-No, no lo tiene… Su cabeza esta llena de hormonas. – dijo Jacob mirando al vacio como si recordara algo. No le preste atención y me mentalice en todo el cuestionario que le haría a Seth cuando llegase.

Estaba pensando en la pregunta numero cinco, cuando Carlisle interrumpió con su grito.

-Seth ¡Donde andabas! Nos darás un paro cardiaco que es producido cuando la sangre bombea mucha sangre y… ¡Bueno este no es el punto! Ahora si dinos donde estabas…

-Andaba en… Bueno… ustedes saben. – respondió Seth.

-Si, no sean tan acosadores dejen al chico en paz. – dije a la vez que me llevaba a Seth a una esquina. – Ahora si, cuéntame con todo detalle. ¿Fue tu primera vez? ¿Fue fácil? ¿Qué piensas sobre ello?

-Emmett…

-Solo responde.

-Ok, no fue mi primera vez OBVIAMENTE. Si, fue fácil ni que tuviera cinco años y pienso que es algo natural. – contesto Seth de lo mas fresco. WOW… Y el nobel va dirigido a Chucho Jr.

-¿Y que te dijo la chica?

-¿Qué chica?

-Seth, no te hagas el tonto.

-Emmett… ¿Para que pondría a una chica a ver mientras hago mis necesidades humanas?

-Tu… - lo señale con mi dedo índice.

-Si andaba en el baño.

Me fui a sentar indignado y fingí dormir cosa que no podía porque era vampiro y no podría aunque fuera humano por los grandes ronquidos de locomotora que lanzaba Jake. Edward se veía muy entretenido hablando con una chica, pero me desinterese a penas escuche los nombres: Darwin, Pitágoras y Beethoven. En serio, mi misión principal era que para el regreso de este viaje ya todos pudieran conquistar a una chica. Aunque debía empezar por hacerlos querer conquistar a una chica.

-Emmett… - Jasper me toco el hombro, como si en serio me intentara despertar.

-¿Si?

-Tengo una idea. – sonrió de oreja a oreja. Jasper no era ningún angelito, y al parecer esta idea era buenísima.

-Aja, espero que sea buena.

No me respondió, pero basto que me mostrara las cuatro botellas de Vodka, las tres de Tequila y las seis copas.

-Chicos, les tengo un juego. – grite sonriente. La compañera de plática de Edward ya no estaba por lo visto. Mejor…

-¿Cuál juego? – pregunto animado Carlisle. ¡Ja! Sabía que le gustaba la bebida.

-Pues, haremos preguntas, no de las comunes, y el que no responda bebe una copa pura de Tequila o Vodka. ¿Qué les parece? – los mire a todos de reojo. Y al parecer a nadie le desagradaba la idea.

-Yo empiezo con las 'preguntas'. – dijo Jasper. –Escojo a Edward…

-Ok, obviamente lograre responder. – Dios, que alguien lo golpeara en la cabeza. Era tan sabelotodo.

-¿Cuántas cartas hay en una baraja? – pregunto Jasper. Jasper de inmediato me quedo viendo y entendí esa señal empecé a pensar como loco el numero cuarentaiocho.

-Cuarentaiocho. – dijo sin pensarlo Edward.

-No, cincuenta y dos. – Jasper y yo sonreímos. Jacob hizo de bar tender y lleno la copa de Vodka.

-Esto es trampa…

-No, no lo es. Nadie te manda a leer lo que piensan las personas.

-¡Fondo, fondo! – grito Carlisle. Edward tomo la copa y se la tomo de un trago haciendo una mueca en su cara por lo fuerte del trago.

-Listo. – anuncio el. –Ahora le pregunto a Emmett.

-Ok, estoy listo papirrín. – dije eso moviendo mis hombros. Como me reí, no había cosa que enojara más a Edward a que lo acosara. Pero esta vez simplemente me ignoro.

-Emmett, te diré una fácil. Nómbrame tres princesas de Disney.

-La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente y… ¿Cómo se llamaba la que tenia cola de pescado? Ah si… Ariel. – Los demás me aplaudieron pero, no iba a rechazar una copa… - Igual denme la compa tengo sed.

La tome por mi mismo y me la bebí… que cosa mas excelente. Salvemos humanos, bebamos alcohol. Corrección; salvemos venados, bebamos alcohol.

-Ok, le pregunto a Carlisle. ¿Por qué el pato cruzó la calle? – dije eso riéndome, mas fácil no podía ser. Pero Carlisle quedo meditando un buen rato la pregunta.

-Bueno, puede ser que el pato tuviera una leve lesión en su ala, y al otro lado hubiera un hospital así que cruzó la calle para poder llegar a un centro de aten…

-¡Incorrecto! Tanto trabajo te afecta. – Seth le paso la copa a Carlisle y el se la tomo de un trago y cuando la termino dio una sonrisa estúpida… ¿El trago se le subirá rápido a la cabeza?

-¡Yo quiero! – dijo Jacob.

-Ok, te pregunto. ¿Cuántas copas hemos bebido?

-No me interesa, quiero un trago no una pregunta. – en eso todos nos empezamos a reír como estúpidos. Al parecer la atmosfera ya se estaba poniendo animada.

El juego termino y empezamos a beber solo por diversión, entre Seth, Jasper y yo estábamos haciendo una competencia de quien podía beber más… y si que teníamos aguante porque las botellas fueron desapareciendo…

-¡Chicos miren lo que me encontré! – Carlisle abrió un compartimiento de una mesita que estaba en la parte en frente de nuestra zona V.I.P. Y vimos lo que necesitábamos…

-¡KARAOKE!

-Señores, lamento decirles que no podrán cantar. En este momento. – nos interrumpió una azafata gorda y enana. Me recordó a la maestra de matemáticas de ultimo año caminaba muy divertido como balanceándose y sus piernas cortas parecían de cerdito, y no me olvido de sus regañadas. Una vez nos dijo que no iba a seguir enseñando física si no le prestábamos atención y que si acaso queríamos que se tirara de la ventana para ver que las cosas redondas rebotaban, en ese momento tuve ganas de gritar ¡Si! Pero su mirada me quito todo el entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto… mejor dicho canto, Carlisle con el micrófono en la mano.

-Porque son las tres de la mañana y solo queda una hora para llegar a Dubái. – respondió seriamente la señora.

-Señora no sea tan aburrida. – le dijo Edward mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

-¡Señora de las cuatro décadas… - comenzó a cantar Seth.

-Niño, tengo solo treintainueve años que se cree. – le dijo enojada la aeromoza.

-No le quite años a su vida. Póngale vida a los años… que es mejor. – Seth la ignoro y canto esa parte causando la furia de la cerdito voladora. Le puse así porque a nuestra maestra le decíamos cerdito pero como esta anda en el aire pues vuela…

-Miren, si no se callan y dejan de hacer payasadas, hare que los echen del avión, y se tengan que tirar de paracaid…

-¡Si PARACAÍDAS! – grito Jacob a la vez que salía de debajo de la mesa con la botella de Vodka en la mano.

-¡Maldito te la estabas acabando! – grite a la vez que me lanzaba sobre el.

Lo último que sentí fue un golpe de Jake en la cabeza… Y después vi a mini Roses por toda mi cabeza en diferentes trajes… ¿Reemplazarían a las estrellas que muestran en las caricaturas? Ni idea…

-Emmett… vuelve. ¡Ya llegamos! – me grito Edward en el oído.

-¡MI OIDO! – grite. Pero todo mi enojo se me olvido al ver por la ventana… y ver desde el aeropuerto el bello hotel. Hospedarse en el único hotel siete estrellas del mundo no iba a estar mal…

* * *

**_:D que tal les parecio?_**

**_Bueno dedicare dos capitulos a Dubai supongo e.e_**

**_:D Es un lugar muy importante xD para mi y unos amigos_**

**_La historia es muy larga como para contarla-.....MUAHAHAA_**

**_:D los quiero (L)_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA o_o_**

**_O Edward Cullen no las va a kerer en la noche_**

**_Y Jacob Black no les aullara en el oido_**

**_Y Emmett no les dara abrazos de osos_**

**_Y Jasper no las hara felices_**

**_Y Carlisle no les querra curar el corazon..._**

**_AMEN... xD jajajaa_**

**_PORFAS REVIEWS (l) BYEE :D_**


	5. Aloha Dubái

**_Chicas es un capitulo corto :o Y pues los chicos al fin llegaron a Dubái_**

**_Lo siento si me tardo mucho es que los voy escribiendo conforme los termino_**

**_eso es igual a que los voy creando segun lo que ustedes dicen_**

**_Aprecio mucho sus Reviews en serio gracias :$_**

**_Me encantaria que superaramos el numero de reviews a 40! :D_**

**_Solo faltan 18 reviews :$ Lo lograremos?_**

**_VAMOS DIGAN QUE SI *haciendo ojitos* JAJAJAJA _**

**_Espero que se cumpla mi meta!_**

**_Si les gusta el fic muestrenselos a cuanta gente quieran_**

**_HASTA A SU ABUELA e.e aunque dudo que su abuela quiera saber_**

**_de seis criaturas mitologicas que viajan como solteros_**

**_siendole infieles a sus mujeres JAJAJAJA _**

**_Ok las dejo leer!_**

* * *

V

Mis queridas chicas, lo siento por tardarme en seguir contando mi aventura… es que era complicado traducir lo Dubaiiano a Español. Bueno, luego de una larga discusión con el chico de las maletas porque decía que como estábamos ebrios no podíamos hacernos cargo de nuestro equipaje, al fin salimos del aeropuerto. Al salir el sol nos ataco como nunca, pero íbamos preparados, ya que con mi súper crema 'Anti Sol para Vampiros' no brillamos para nada. Este gran invento solo constituía de cinco cremas de Rose, una de Bella y como siete de Alice, tanto químico cubría nuestros 'diamantes'.

Tomamos un taxi que creo que se paran con una frase algo así como 'Lalabababalibabayamil'… Ok, miento. No tengo la menor idea como se paran los taxis en Dubaiiano. El taxista iba muy animado, platicando con nosotros, al parecer le emocionaba que llevara a unos pasajeros al famoso hotel 'Burj Al Arab' cuando normalmente la mayoría le pedía que los llevara al mercado o a otros lugares menos lindos.

-¿Y de donde son? – pregunto.

-De Francia. –dijo Jasper sin pensarlo.

-Deja de mentir, somos de Suiza. – Carlisle movió sus brazos apuntando hacia la ventana como si apuntara hacia Suiza.

-Sospecho que son estadounidenses… - el taxista nos vio seriamente.

-¿Por qué cree eso? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Por la camisa del chico que dice 'I Love New York'. – apunto a Seth y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. En ese momento nos hubiéramos sentido apenados pero el alcohol tuvo su efecto y nos empezamos a reír como desquiciados.

Llegamos al famoso hotel, dejándole al taxista como quinientos dólares. Cuando nos intento dar el vuelto de la gran suma le dijimos que lo tomara lo demás como propina del cuatrocientos porciento.

Entramos al lobby del hotel en ese momento todos quedamos estupidificados… ¿Existe esa palabra? Todo era hermoso, y caro… pero mas hermoso. Carlisle fue a la recepción y quedo boca abierta al ver a la recepcionista.

-¿Disculpe joven en que le puedo servir? – pregunto sin fijarse en Carlisle la muchacha.

-¿Soy lo suficiente joven para ti? – Carlisle estaba embobado viendo a esa chica. Esme lo mataría… pero no estaba así que no importaba.

-Creo que esa pregunta no es nada cordial de su parte… - la recepcionista levanto la mirada para ver quien era semejante mal educado para preguntarle eso. Pero el resto del discurso que le daría a Carlisle se le quedo en la garganta apenas vio a Carlisle con su cara 'tentadora'.

-¿Acepta usted una cita para esta noche? – Oh Dios Mío. No podía creer que el viejón por fin empiece a obedecer las reglas.

-Supongo que… - Sofya, como decía la etiqueta en su traje no pudo terminar su respuesta ya que…

-¡Carlisle! Te daré un consejo. – grito Jasper desde el otro lado del lobby. –¡Mátalas! Con una sobredosis de ternura, asfíxialas con besos y dulzuras. – canto Jasper a toda voz. Al parecer, el oscuro secreto de Jasper el emo, es que le gustaban las rancheras… ya que cada vez que se ponía borracho cantaba una. Un emo ranchero, único en su especie.

Carlisle se dijo algo con la chica que nadie pudo entender por los aullidos de Seth haciéndole coro a Jasper parecían gatos desafinados. Creo que todas las personas estaban con ganas de echarlo bueno, la mitad de la gente; ósea los chicos, porque toda chica que pasaba por allí quedaban viendo a los sexys cantantes, a el sexy despeinado y al musculoso, si ese soy yo, además del moreno bronceado.

Luego de la tercera ranchera y de Jacob sacándose la camisa porque una chica le pidió que le mostrara los músculos, al parecer las chicas de acá no tenían nada de pena y eso era perfecto… Bueno, por fin nos marchamos con un Edward amargado porque una niña le había pisoteado el pie diciendo que era un vampiro… ¿De donde sacaran esa imaginación los niños?

Entramos a las habitaciones, habíamos reservado cuatro habitaciones, solo ocuparíamos dos… pero las otras era por si acaso una cita salía demasiado exitosa. Bueno como decía, la habitación era perfecta, vista a la playa privada del hotel y un gran bar… Y dos camas que solo ocuparían Chucho y Chucho Jr. Al ver el reloj me pude a chillar, eran las ocho y media de la noche, y la Disco abría en media hora.

-Ustedes dos se meten al baño. ¡Ya mismo! – tome a Jacob y a Seth del brazo y los tire al cuarto del baño. – Y ustedes, se visten.

-¿Para que? – Jasper estaba perdido en todo… Pobre emo ranchero.

-Obviamente para ir a la Disco. – grito Carlisle.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? ¿Le robaste el poder a Edward? - me daba miedo pensar que Carlisle leyera mis pensamientos, eso seria cancelar todos mis planes de no ir al colegio o estudiar por medio siglo.

-No, pero tengo una cita con Sofya. Y no quiero llegar tarde. Así que se alistan o me voy solo.

-Sofya… sabes Sofya me recuerda al nombre Esm… - Edward era un vil cizañero además hijo de mami.

-No menciones el nombre de ninguna de las chicas de la casa, como dije en las reglas: Todos, absolutamente TODOS, estamos solteros. – aclare y apunte con mi dedo índice a cada uno.

No relatare de cómo nos alistamos dudo que quieran saber muchos detalles de Jasper haciendo un striptease en la mesa y de Edward bailando con la escoba sin nada de ropa… Bueno se que si quieren saber pero no quiero contar eso. ¡Já!

-Bueno chicos, este macho se va a cazar su presa. – Carlisle estaba siendo juvenil… muy juvenil, daba miedo. No quedaba nada del doctorcito con cara de 'Si paso algo malo no fui yo.'

-Bueno yo me voy igual, tengo una cita. – Jacob abrió la puerta pero…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – pregunto Edward.

-En el lobby… Hablando… La chica que me hizo quitarme la camisa.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Cami.

-Bueno eso solo nos deja a Seth, a ti Edward, a Jasper y a mí. – dije algo entusiasmado.

Seth se aclaro la garganta en gesto de importancia y levanto una ceja.

-¿Ustedes creen que este gran Alf…

-Seth no eres Alfa. – lo corrigió Jacob.

-Ok, ok. Que este Bet…

-Seth… no eres Beta. – volvió a interrumpir Jacob.

-Por la grandísima… bueno lo que sea. No esperaran que este sexy lobo, se quedara con ustedes, la chica del avión esta aquí hospedada y la vi en el lobby así que debo encontrarla sea como sea.

-Ok, esto nos deja a los tres hermanitos. – corrí hacia Edward y Jasper para un abrazo grupal el cual aceptaron con mucho gusto… Benditas sean las cuatro copas que nos bebimos cuando nos alistábamos.

A los tres solteros con citas se fueron por un lado, y a los solteros sin cita aun nos fuimos por otro. Entramos a la gigante Disco, alumbrada con luces increíbles y como diez esferas de cristal en el techo. Me hubiera fijado en mas detalles si no es porque…

-Emmett… ¿Qué hace Alice acá?

* * *

**_Ja! :o Que creen que sera? _**

**_Sera Alice? Estaran las demas chicas alli tambien? Sera que mataron a Alice y su fantasma anda vagando buscando a Jasper? _**

**_jajajajaja! Bueno esto lo sabran en el proximo capi_**

**_VAMOS CHICAS SUPEREMOS LLEGUEMOS A LOS 40 REVIEWS! :D _**

**_(8) I know u want to, U know i want them (8) JAJAJAJA _**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_**

**_:D les primeto actualizar en maximo 1 semana ii media_**

**_Las quiero muzhooo (L)_**

**_Nos leemos ;) _**

**_atte: Conii Cullen!_**


	6. ¿Y el Emo Ranchero?

**_Bueno chicas primero que todo u.u mil disculpas _**

**_por haberme tardado TANTO por que SI LO SE o.o me tarde 1millon de años_**

**_T_T pero esque tengo tres razones: 1. En el cole me explotan (desgraciados...)_**

**_2. u.u esperaba que llegaramos a los 40 reviews (solo 31 T______T)_**

**_3. Pues he pasado unos momentos muy depres :S y no pude escribir xD porque si escribia_**

**_todos terminarian suicidandose :o y el unico verdaderamente emo es Jasper asi que no..._**

**_Bueno espero que alcancemos por lo menos los 50 reviews u.u UNANSE A LA CAMPAÑA!_**

**_Gracias a aquellas que dejaron su review xD para que decirles he descubierto que varias_**

**_estan tan locas como io... y lo siento por no haber dado los detalles de Edward y Jasper _**

**_pero MUAHAHA las queria hacer sufrir jajaj ademas esta historia es categoria K+ no me gustaria_**

**_traumar a nadie... (aunque apuesto que ustedes me terminarian traumando a mi)_**

**_Bueno me dejo de blah blah y aqui les dejo la historia_**

**_DISFRUTENLA :D y rianse ¬¬ si hay alguien al lado pues que importa que crean que estan locas :D jajaja_**

* * *

VI

-Emmett… ¿Qué hace Alice acá? – Jasper parecía angustiado.

-¡No te oigo! Solo dedícate a cantar… - le di un puñetazo en el hombro y comencé a cantar, por cierto no sabia que en Dubái el reggaetón fuera tan famoso. –Usted se pinta el pelo, disculpe la pregunta perdone mi curiosidad… Hay mami si eres colorá, colorá…

-Emmet. Cállate el pico y escúchame. ¡¿Por qué Alice esta acá!? – me grito Jasper en el oído.

- Ah… ya entendí. El pobre Jassy Jassy Jazz tiene espositis aguda. Ya hasta alucinas… Alice NO esta acá.

-¿Entonces quien es ella? – me tomo la barbilla y dirigió mi cara hacia una esquina de la disco.

-Oh no… oh no… Hay dos duendes en el mundo. ¿Por qué Dios nos castiga con semejantes duendes endemoniados? – grite con mi cara dramática. – Jasper, no hay nadie allí… deja de alucinar.

-Pero… pero… Estaba allí.

-Si si claro… y yo me llamo Juan Moncho Canales Maradiaga.

-Pues entonces… Hola Juan Moncho Canales Maradiaga. – dijo alguien atrás mío.

-¿Quién rayos er… - me quede embobado apenas me di la vuelta. Era una chica… no no una chica una CHICA. Estaba mas buena que Angelina Jolie, aunque esa ya esta vieja… Bueno como decía…

-Mucho gusto, me llamo…

-Juan Moncho Canales Maradiaga. – dijo ella riéndose.

-No, no. Solo era una broma que le hacia a mi amigo que esta…-busque a Jasper por todos lados pero no estaba hasta que divise la gran barra de bebidas y lo vi a el bebiendo desde una botella. Patético emo… ranchero. – Me llamo Cullen, Emmett Cullen.

-Lindo nombre Emmett… Yo me llamo Melanie. – me dio un beso cálido en la mejilla. - ¿Bailamos?

En ese momento escuche a Jasper contándole de su esposa a una chica lindísima que estaba al lado de el en la barra…

-¡No imbécil! – grite al escuchar lo que Jasper hablaba.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – la chica se alejo un paso de mi y se veía enojada.

-No era a ti… es que… mi amigo… le esta diciendo a esa chica que…

-Tu amigo esta casi al otro lado de la discoteca.

-En serio, te lo juro no era a ti.

-Bueno, bueno.

-Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que obviamente si bailemos…

Bailamos como diez canciones hasta que ella se canso… Tenia tiempo sin bailar así con alguien ya que con Rose a la mitad de la canción ya nos íbamos a encerrar a nuestro cuarto.

-Emmett… - Seth me sorprendió mientras bailaba con Melanie.

-¿Qué pasa Seth? – le hice una seña de que se esperara a Melanie y me aleje un poco.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Jasper desapareció…

-¡¿Qué?! – lo que me hacia falta, dejo al emo un momento solo y se desaparece. ¿Qué tal si se regresaba a Forks? ¿Qué tal si le contaba a las chicas lo que hacíamos? ¿Qué tal si estaba de seguro tirándose de bungee sin nosotros? - ¿Y donde fue?

-Emmett… si te digo que desapareció dudo que te lo diga porque se donde este… - Seth estaba algo enojado, al parecer la desaparición del emo le habían interrumpido algún momento con su chica.

-Ok. Pero… ¿Y Edward? ¿Carlisle? ¿Jacob? – me preocupaba que mi hermano haya desaparecido, además me preocupaba que si se iba a Forks contara lo que hemos hecho a las chicas.

-Edward lo anda buscando por el hotel, Carlisle desapareció y Jacob… Jacob, no se que se ha hecho de Jacob solo lo vi con esa chica que conoció en el lobby hace un rato y luego desapareció.

-Eso nos deja al señor Edwardo, a ti y a mí. –trate de sonar optimista pero que solo estuviéramos tres buscando en todo un hotel y en toda una ciudad no dejaba mucho que pedir.

Salimos corriendo de la Disco con Seth, parecíamos locos. ¿Pero a quien le importaba? Nos encontramos con Eddie en el restaurante del hotel hablando con una camarera… ¿A eso le llama el buscar a Jasper? Pero al verlo platicando tan entretenido me recordé que…

-¡Diablos! – dije exaltado.

-¿Qué paso? – al parecer había sacado de sus pensamientos a Seth.

-Se me olvido decirle a Melanie que me debía ir, me odiara.

-Jajaja, si es que la vuelves a ver… - le di un puñetazo a Seth en el brazo, con esos ánimos cualquiera se suicidaba.

Tomamos a Edward de un brazo y solo alcanzo a despedirse cortamente de la camarera que creo que se llamaba Jody o algo así. Este no era mi plan para la noche de hoy… planeaba algo así como disfrutar una larga velada de fiesta y amanecer tirado en la playa sin saber que paso, sin embargo estaba aquí buscando a ese emo.

Recorrimos todo el hotel, entramos a cada habitación del hotel interrumpimos muchas reuniones, unas cuantas veladas románticas, unas cenas familiares y unas dos piyamadas de las cuales no me quería ir. ¿Por qué las chicas en Dubái se veían tan lindas? Aparte de las habitaciones, nos introdujimos en la cocina a escondidas y a Edward le toco hacerse pasar por chef suizo y cocinar un postre de leche rancia, también entramos en la zona de aseo y nos toco entregar toallas a diez habitaciones y por ultimo buscamos en el lobby.

Y Jasper no aparecía…

Nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos ir a buscar unas cuantas cervezas a nuestra habitación, para recobrar energías… Ok, ok, es cierto dos vampiros y un licántropo joven no se cansan así de fácil pero ocupábamos un poco de 'alegría' para seguir buscando a Jasper.

-Chicos… ¿Quién preparara las bebidas? Yo no, obviamente.- dije a la vez que me tiraba sobre el sofá de cuero blanco que estaba en el centro de la habitación del hotel.

-Yo tampoco, ando en una crisis mental. No recuerdo en cual de los seis restaurantes se encontrara mañana Jody. – Edward se lanzo en la cama y fingió llorar, pero parecía mas un aullido de un chihuahua siendo metido en agua helada.

-Pues, a ni modo que quieran tener una mala bebida, yo no las preparare. – en ese momento negué con la cabeza al recordar la bebida toxica que Seth decía poder preparar.

-¿Bueno y que quieren coctel común o especial? – los tres nos levantamos a la vez con cara de estúpidos al escuchar eso.

-Jasper Hale Segundo Whitlock de la Texas vieja. ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

-Le dije a Jacob que le dijera a Carlisle que le dijera a Seth que le dijera a Edward que le dijera a Emmett que me vendría a la habitación a tomar solo, ya que si volvía a alucinar a Alice me lanzaría al aeropuerto y me regresaría a Forks. – los tres quedamos viendo a Jasper aun impresionados. – Pero al parecer no recibieron mi mensaje.

-Hemos pasado por un millón de cosas y tu vienes y… - comenzó Edward a reclamarle como lo hace una madre cuando uno desaparece solo por media hora y creen que uno se ha suicidado o lo han secuestrado.

-Shh shh… cállate o no hago los cocteles. ¿De que los quieren?

-De frutas… y que sean fuertes.

Tomamos un total de cinco botellas de vodka y tres de tequila solo nosotros cuatro, cantamos como gatos desafinados en el karaoke un millón de canciones que no las lograba leer bien luego de la tercera botella. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es…

-Gata fiera a mi no me vas a aruñar… - gritamos Seth y yo con el ritmo de la vieja canción de reggaetón.

-A que te aruño papi a que te aruño…- cantaron Jasper y Edward en un tono gay mientras movían sus manos simulando garras. ¡Maldición donde estaba una cámara cuando se le necesitaba! Oh si, en uno de los cuartos pero sabia que no la encontraría ya que a duras penas me mantenía en pie por mi mismo.

Y eso es lo ultimo recuerdo además de que Seth me estaba levantando en brazos y nos caímos, así que nos empezamos a reír como giles tirados en el suelo… Y lo demás fue historia.

* * *

**_Bueno bueno... no aclare si era Alice :o es que no me he decidido para serles franca_**

**_jajajaja!_**

**_Pero :D como veran mañana les esperan mas aventuras en dubai a los chicos_**

**_por cierto no se si algunas se habran dado cuenta pero..._**

**_¿Que habra pasado con Carlisle y Jacob?_**

**_El prox capi lo sabremos :D _**

**_BUENO acuerdense DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_**

**_o... Su coleccion de cosas de twilight y la saga desaparecera! MUAHAHA_**

**_xd jajajajaja :D bueno porfa presionen el botonsito verde! (8) I KNOW U WANT IT, U KNOW I WANT IT (8) XD_**

**_Bueno las quiero_**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO (L) si les gusta el drama_**

**_revisen mi one-shot de Jacob y Bella y dejen su comment,_**

**_y si les gusta el humor revisen mi fic de Alice :D ya esta terminado_**

**_y ha tenido buenas criticas!_**

**_Muchas gracias :D _**

**_nos leemos ;)_**

**_atte: Conii Cullen_**


	7. CSI

**_Hoola u.u se ke no hemos llegado a la meta :o pero_**

**_Bueno hoy escribi este mini capitulo :D ^^ me alegre mucho_**

**_con un review :o de una chica que me conto que mientras iba_**

**_en la micro (si sabia ke es muahaha xD) se empezo a reir al recordar _**

**_el capitulo anterior! _**

**_^^ Bueno les agradezco a todas akellas ke me apoyan con el fic_**

**_No solo con los reviews si no agregandome a favoritos CHICAS!_**

**_SI ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW_**

**_una simple oracion que tomara un simple minuto^^ no les costara mucho_**

**_:D PERO VALERA MUCHO PARA MI ^^_**

**_Buenooo... :D aki les dejo este capitulo! (mini) disfrutenlo_**

* * *

VII

-Emmett, Emmett… Despierta. – escuche la dulce voz de Rose al lado mío… ¿Estaba en el paraíso?

-No mi amor. Quédate un rato más conmigo. –tome a Rose en brazos y la abrace fuertemente.

-Emmett, quita tus manos de mí o te acuso con Jacob. – grito alguien.

-¿Ah? – abrí los ojos y pude ver a Seth a mi lado. -¿¡Que has hecho con Rose!?

-Pues con Rosa Manuela Jale, no he hecho nada porque esta mas que lejos de acá, pero tu te debes de despertar. Jacob no ha aparecido y Carlisle llego, pero hay un problema.

Me levante rápidamente, aun seguía mareado un poco por el alcohol. ¿Cuánto habré bebido? En eso me cambie rápidamente y me puse algo mas decente ya que la otra ropa parecía atacada por perros, pero habían sido Jasper y Edward con sus 'Que te aruño papi que te aruño'. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde ayer había sido la fiesta, y encontré todo más ordenado, pero en eso vi las caras de tubo de todos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Houston tenemos un problema. – dijo Edward estúpidamente, creo que no era el único que tenia aun los efectos del alcohol. – Quiero decir… Dubái tenemos un problema. – Si, Edward seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, el primer problema es que Jacob no aparece. – Jasper parecía un vagabundo tirado en el sillón con los pies colgando por un lado. – Y el segundo es que…

-MiraloquepasaesqueyoySofyayenesonoseyderepenteboom,ybamynosequepaso. – dijo Carlisle exaltado.

-Haber, haber viejo. Explícate. – parecía el maduro de la casa… ¡Dubái hace milagros!

-Bueno, ayer me quede con Sofya. – Carlisle hizo una pausa que me fastidio, ocupaba saber todo. –Y, hoy desperté en una habitación solo y encontré una nota que decía: 'Espero que amanezcas bien.' Y su firma… PERO NO RECUERDO NADA.

-Ok, el plan es el siguiente mándale ahorita una nota que diga: 'Que excelente fue estar ayer contigo. Atentamente: Carlisle'. Y así no se dará cuenta que no te acuerdas de toda la noche anterior.

-Ok, pero ahora la otra cosa es… ¿Y Jacob? – Carlisle seguía siendo el responsable por nosotros.

-A ese lo buscamos luego. Tú encárgate de hacer la notita que te dije.

-¿Quién quiere un whisky? – Seth borrachín. Pero no pude evitar levantar la mano igual que todos los demás.

Paso el tiempo y nos dedicamos a buscar al Chucho. No aparecía por ninguna parte. Tal vez la tal Camy, era una secuestradora de la C.S.I., no CSI la serie, no no… Si no Chuchos Secuestration Incorporation.

Íbamos a seguir nuestra búsqueda cuando llego Sofya algo divertida con la nota de Carlisle en la mano.

-¿Carlisle no te acuerdas que paso anoche cierto? – Sofya parecía divertida con todo este asunto.

-Claro que si, eres con la mejor persona que he estado en mi vida. – esperaba que eso fuera mentira o lo mataría cuando le dijera eso a Esme, seguía siendo mi mami salvadora de castigos de Carlisle cuando hacia algo malo.

-Carlisle, anoche no pasamos juntos. Te pusiste borracho y empezaste a decir muchas tonterías de que me chuparías la sangre y que tenias trescientos años mas que yo, y que eras el gobernador Cullen y que un tal Aro tenia menos que tu… menos no se que. Así que te fui a dejar a una de las tantas habitaciones que pagaron y te deje esa nota esperando a que te mejoraras y se te pasara la resaca. – Carlisle quedo viendo a Sofya con ojos que parecían a los del gato con tacones el que aparecía en aquella película del ogro morado o anaranjado no me acuerdo, pero puso una cara que hasta yo sentí lastima por el.

-Eh… eh… ¿Yo un chupador de sangre? – todos nos pusimos a reír como tontos.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto Carlisle, es que ya se que tienes esposa.

-¿Esposa? ¿El? – Edward hizo la mejor actuación del mundo porque puso una cara de 'No, el no tiene esposa y nosotros no somos sus hijos adoptivos vampiros.'

-Si, si. Y no se hagan los tontos.

-Ok, lo admito tengo esposa. Pero, ¿Cómo sabes?

-Bueno, ayer me diste tu correo y te busque en Facebook y vi un millón de fotos de tú y 'Esme'. – movió sus dedos formando las comillas.

-Maldita tecnología. – dijo entre dientes Carlisle. – Entonces nosotros quedamos en…

-En nada. Muy buenas tardes jov… - empezó a despedirse Sofya.

-Sofya, tenemos un asunto grave en la playa, hay un loco gritando por toda la orilla desnudo que le robaron.

Todos nos quedamos viendo y nuestras miradas confirmaron lo que creíamos.

-Creemos saber quien es ese loco. – exclamamos al unísono.

* * *

**_:o Jacob en la playa gritando... DESNUDO e_e me gustaria haber estado_**

**_en ese momento JAJAJA :D bueno como sabran apenas voi comenzando este fic_**

**_^^ pero cuando termine este pa decdir de kien hacer mi siguiente fic hare _**

**_UN FIC KE SE LLAME: ''La Entrevista''_**

**_He pensado mucho en el ^^ ii me da la impresion ke kedara muy comico._**

**_Bueno chicas ^^ gracias x leer (L)_**

**_Nos leemos ^^ si tienen su historia me avisan :D con gusto la leere!_**

**_Las quiero_**

**_Dejen su review o Edward y Jacob desapareceran de su vida ''Sera como si nunca hubiesen existido''_**

**_(ii nada ke los iran a salvar a Volterra ¬¬ o ke las rescatara de un acantilado) ^^_**

**_BUENO GRACIAAS :D _**

**_atte: Su qerida Loca ConiiCullen_**


	8. El Gordito Poderoso

**_Chicaas! llegamos a los 50 reviews DIOS KE EMOCION!_**

**_Bueno, en este capi los chicos SE DESPIDEN DE DUBAI! _**

**_Por causas MUY especiales.... Pero ahora sigue Alemania!_**

**_Sehh el pais de la cerveza. ¿Que locuras iran a hacer?_**

**_Bueno u.u no se si el capi este del todo bueno con el humor_**

**_e.e eske me vi afectada por una gran perdida ya que el viernes_**

**_por la noche fallecio una amiga de mi mama que yo la queria mucho _**

**_^^ pero al menos esta en un lugar mejor.!_**

**_Bueno ojala y les guste el capi ^^ Agradeceria ideas para alemania_**

**_Y si no las tomo para alemania las tomare en cuenta para los demas_**

**_paises que quedan_**

**_DEJEN SU REVIEW PORFA !!! ^^ me incentiva a escribir_**

**_POR CIERTO! recibi unos reviews :o ke me emocionaron bueno TODOS_**

**_me emocionan pero estos me sorprendieron ya que me hablaban 1. de ke a su_**

**_aula le gustaba mi fic OMG! ii el otro ke entre sus mejores amigas les gustabael fic OMG!_**

**_*-* me gusta ke compartan mi fic con la demas gente :D gracias x ello _**

**_Ahora si las dejo ke lean..._**

**_por cierto a la que se quiera contactar conmigo mi correo es: ebastias96 (hot...) :D no lo pongo junto o si _**

**_no FF no me lo acepta!_**

* * *

VIII

-Maldita sea, me han robado. Me robaron. – escuchamos esos gritos desde el otro lado de la playa… sin dudas era Chucho. Corrimos rápido, bueno rápido al nivel humano y lo vimos allí sin nada mas que un… ¿Qué era eso que andaba puesto?

-Jacob como esta… - Carlisle al parecer estaba preocupado.

-No, ahorita lo más importante es: ¿Qué es lo que andas puesto? – Jasper se empezó a morir de risa apuntando el trapo multicolor que andaba Chucho cubriéndole de la cintura a las rodillas.

-Es una bandera de Bob Marley que halle tirada en la playa. – Jacob nos quedo viendo a los dos con caras asesinas ya que estábamos dando vueltas en la arena blanca como locos riéndonos.

-Ah vaya, Edward… - me atragante a la mitad de la frase por reírme mas. – Toma una foto y mándala a gemelos idénticos.

Jasper empezó a tararear 'Buffalo Soldier' a la vez que daba vueltas como estúpido por la arena, Carlisle intento detenerlo antes de que se fuera a meter al agua pero Jasper tiro a Carlisle al agua.

-¡Pato al agua! – celebró Jasper.

Carlisle se salió del agua y traía todo el pelo sobre la cara. Oh si chicas, hubieran pagado por ver ese momento, hasta yo que soy el mas sexy sentí envidia de su salida del agua.

-Bueno ahora a lo importante. ¿Qué demonios paso ayer? – exigió Carlisle.

-Ok, estaba en la pista bailando con Camy, y luego a lo lejos vi a una chica, idéntica a Alice, así que corrí hacia ella. Pero cuando la iba a alcanzar ella desapareció, no se como. Después llego una chica que decía ser gitana y que me iba a leer la mano y cuando menos lo pensé, desperté y estaba desnudo y sin un centavo.

-¡¿Alice?! Ves Emmett, yo te dije que Alice estaba. Y lo se, lo se muy bien. – Jasper parecía un loco moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo. –Yo se que ella esta… no podría alucinar algo tan hermoso. – lo ultimo que dijo lo dijo con una tristeza en la voz que hubiera pagado cien millones si hubiera sido un perrito hablando, pero era Jasper así que no.

-Awww…. Que conmovedoramente gay. – dijo Edward.

-Cállate, que tú te pondrías a chillar por Bella si no fuera porque andas más de dos litros de alcohol dentro de ti. – grito Jacob.

-Quien habla, el que en vez de ser el alfa de la relación una chica lo domina. – Carlisle se unió a la guerra.

-Si, si claro. Señor ''Obedezco a Esme'' tu no me puedes ni tocar porque ella te manda a ti. – dije eso sin pensarlo pero se sintió increíblemente bien.

-Todos son unos dominados por sus mujeres, acéptenlo. Ven por eso es bueno estar soltero y libre como el viento, a mi no me domina nadie… - Seth se lanzo en la arena y se puso en una posición 'cool'.

-Seth… cállate. –ordeno el Chucho Alfa.

-¡Si mi señor!- dijo Seth eufóricamente. Si claro nadie lo domina…

-¿Pues les digo que? Yo soy el más libre de acá, y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. Ahorita al primero que vea le diré de todo. ¡Ya verán! – esto les iba a demostrar que nadie le decía dominado a Emmett el Guapo Cullen.

Me fui caminando de espaldas y sentí que tropecé con algo. Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre gordito en camisa hawaiana y unos shorts. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar quien era el más libre…

-¿¡Que le pasa a usted señor gordo!? Acaso no sabe ver por donde camina, o es que tanta grasa le afecto también los ojos. – el señor me quedo viendo atónito.

-Joven, debería recordar que usted era el que estaba caminando en modo de reversa. Por favor resérvese sus comentarios hacia mí.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Emmett, cállate… - escuche a Edward decirme desde atrás.

-Mire viejito, ya deje de comportarse tan educado, apuesto que su esposa lo dejo por ser tan educado y no soltar su bestia en las noches que ella… Bueno, el punto es que…

-El punto es que usted queda totalmente expulsado de Dubái. – sentencio severamente el gordito.

-Si claro. ¿Qué se cree usted para decirme eso? – gordito amenazador, cree que va a expulsar a Emmett el Guapo Libre Cullen.

-El alcalde de Dubái. – me respondió seriamente.

-Já! El alcalde de… de… ¡¿Qué?! – me entere del gran error que había cometido… 'Tonto, tonto, tonto…' Oh! Había regresado la vocecita y de nuevo no volvía a servir para nada. – Señor por favor… por favor. Lo siento fue un error.

-Si claro, ahora quien es el gordito. – al parecer que le haya dicho gordito lo había molestado.

-Técnicamente… usted sigue siendo gordito. – me dio una mirada asesina. Gordito dos… Emmett cero.

-No, no y no. Usted queda totalmente expulsado.

-Señor por favor… No le haga eso a el. – interrumpió Edward.

-¿Usted es amigo de el?

-Si señor.

-En ese caso… Usted también se va de Dubái. Patitas para fuera de mi ciudad. – al parecer el señor era severo.

-Si es que alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por ellos… Perdónalos… Perdónalos. – canto Jasper, acaso ese emo no hallaba otra forma de solucionar los problemas.

-Ya, pare esos chillidos de gato. – ordeno el gordito.

-¿Me esta diciendo que canto como un gato? – Jasper se subió las mangas de la camisa que andaba y amenazo al viejo con el puño. Pero con este movimiento lo único que ocasiono fue que llegaran tres hombres gigantes en trajes.

-Ustedes tres, están expulsados, y también los vi hablando con esos dos negros de allí. – señalo a Jacob y a Seth.

-¡Negros! – empezamos a reírnos Jasper, Edward y yo.

-Racista. – susurro Seth.

-Señor, el también los acompaña. – dijo una muchacha que creo que era Sofya apuntando a Carlisle, sabia que las mujeres eran vengativas.

-Llévense a estos seis tipos fuera de esta ciudad. ¡Ahora mismo! – le grito el gordito a los agentes secretos de Gorditolandia.

Nos tomaron por los brazos y nos llevaron por toda la playa. Pasamos la mayor vergüenza de la existencia, ya que todos nos vieron mientras los A.G.L (Agentes Gorditolandia) nos llevaban a no se donde. Hubo un niño que hasta me pateo… maldito niño.

-Hey compa… al menos denos un acercamiento a Alemania ¿Si? – le susurre al guardia.

Al parecer este era un adiós a Dubái… o como se diría en Dubaiiano… Alabababisalampabali… Bueno en realidad no sabía si así se decía pero la intención es lo que valía… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**_¿Que tal? :D_**

**_Al parecer Sofy le tiene rencor a Carlisle por lo de esme_**

**_jajaja_**

**_:o HAN INSULTADO A MI SETH u.u diciendole negro (u)_**

**_MALDITO ALCALDE!_**

**_Bueno... :D espero ke les haya gustado_**

**_DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!! SE LOS PIDO DE CORAZON!_**

**_¬¬ o tendre que amenazarlas de nuevo con los sexys chicos de la saga?_**

**_BUENO PUES SI NO DEJAN SU FIRMA EL PITUFO ENRIQUE SE LLEVARA SU _**

**_COLECCION DE COSAS DE CREPUSCULO! Y MEYER NO CONTINUARA LA SAGA _**

**_jum!_**

**_:D las quiero ^^ y gracias por su apoyo_**

**_Atte: ConiiCullen_**

SU


	9. En el Avión

**_Holaa Chicas! u.u pues hoy no tengo mucho ke decir_**

**_:l ando con los animos x el suelo e_e fatal fatal_**

**_T_T bueno espero ii disfruten el capi x cierto... kiero especificar algo.._**

**_Los chicos viajan en una zona privada del avion SIEMPRE, jamas harian_**

**_tantas locuras frente a todo un publico... asi ke aclaro eso pa ke no los crean_**

**_locos dementes exhibicionistas_**

* * *

IX

-¡Edward eres un genio! Te amo en serio. – dije esto mientras abrazaba la botella de vodka en el avión.

-Vamos, solo era cuestión de amenazar al alcalde que si no nos daba un pequeño detalle hablaríamos en contra de Dubái. – Edward levanto su copa y brindamos.

-Sofya ¿Por qué me traicionaste Sofya? – le di a Carlisle otra copa llena de puro tequila, ocupaba callarlo de alguna forma, repetía eso cada segundo.

-¿Y Jasper? – me preocupaba que el emo volviera a desaparecer.

-¡Aquí! – dijo a la vez que movía su pie para mostrarme que estaba tirado en un asiento doble del avión con los pies en el aire y… Oh no.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces con una botella de… alcohol clínico en la boca? – le arrebate de la boca el bote raro con una gigante cruz roja y unas letras grandes que anunciaban: 'ALCOHOL CLÍNICO'

-¿Qué? ¿No es vodka? Pero si yo lo saque de ese mini bar de allí.

-Estúpido, ese es el equipo de primeros auxilios.

-Hay… ¿Y si me muero?

-Técnicamente Jasper, esta sustancia química no te puede causar efecto alguno en tu sistema, por las razones de… - Carlisle, Carlisle… Siempre tenia que ser doctor.

-Blah blah, mira si no te has muerto aun y no has hecho algún tipo de movimiento raro…

-Convulsiones, Emmett. – me corrigió Carlisle.

-Si eso. Bueno, agradece que sigas vivo Jasper, y si te mueres no te preocupes. Le diré a Alice…

-Si, dile que la amo y que es la razón por la que he resistido vivir todos estos años y…

-En realidad planeaba decirle que habías desaparecido misteriosamente y que podía ser que te hayas ido a la Antártida a estudiar los pingüinos.

-¡Miren que bello me veo! – grito Jacob a los cuatro vientos. Lo vi salir del baño del avión con un bikini fucsia de mujer. Todos nos empezamos a reír y Seth hasta lloro de la risa. - ¡Envidiosos! Se ríen porque ustedes no tienen estas curvas. – Jacob hizo un movimiento estrambótico y mostro 'sus curvas'.

-Pues yo tengo mas curvas que tu. – critico Edward.

-Yo tengo mas curvas que ustedes dos juntos. – yo no me podía quedar atrás ¿verdad?

-¡Discúlpenme pero si de curvas se trata, la experiencia y los años me las han dado. – Carlisle se levanto valientemente del asiento.

-Carlisle, hablamos de curvas no de canas. – Edward le palmeo el hombro intentando hacer que se sentara.

-Mira, yo se de lo que hablan y obviamente mis curvas son mejores que las tuyas que solo te la pasas cazando ahora y sentado con Bella. – Edward se quedo callado ante eso.

-Bueno… ¿Y porque no muestran sus curvas? – nos reto Jacob.

-Es que… es que… No hay más bikinis. – dijo Edward.

-¡Si, exacto! – le seguimos Carlisle y yo.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo. – Jacob saco una bolsa llena de traje de baños de mujer del baño. ¿De donde había sacado estas cosas?

-Jacob ¿Cuál es tu trabajo por la noche? ¿A caso eres…? – Jasper parecía asustado.

-No, como crees tonto. Es que me traje más que souvenirs de Dubái… ¿Se pueden imaginar a Leah en estos trajes de baño? Pues yo si y…

-Hey, Chucho acuérdate que veo todo lo de tu mente y realmente esas imágenes de Leah no me interesan. – Edward parecía espantado.

-Al menos te aseguro que a Leah le quedaran mejor que a ti. – dije burlescamente a la vez que tomaba la bolsa de trajes de baño y entraba al mini baño del avión. Había venido a este viaje a divertirme y a intentar cosas nuevas y seguro que esto era nuevo. Además si me quedaban bien estos bikinis tal vez le podría hacer un sexy baile a Rose y…

-¡Emmett cuida tus pensamientos! – Maldición siempre Edward interrumpiendo.

Le di la vuelta a la bolsa de traje de baños y halle cosas que no tenía la menor idea que podían ser consideradas trajes de baño. Chucho pervertido y cochino. Tome uno rojo con unos bordes negros entre mis manos y…

-Dios mío, que bien que le quedaría este a Rose. – dije en voz baja.

-No te daré ni uno Emmett, todos son para Leah. – escuche a Jacob desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Chucho tacaño.

Seguí viendo entre la colección y halle uno perfecto para mi. Me lo probé y me quedaba algo ajustado pero se veía bien. ¡Definitivamente! El azul celeste combinaba conmigo, además la forma del traje de baño me ayudaba en mis curvas. Era un bikini que se amarraba por los lados y la parte superior era solo dos pequeños círculos que cubrían casi nada de mi pecho.

-Emmett Cullen, si fuera mujer me casaría contigo. – me dije a mi mismo cuando me miraba al espejo.

Salí del baño con una bata encima, ya que la competencia de curvas no empezaría hasta que todos estuvieran en sus vestimentas, los jueces iban a ser Seth y Jasper. En ese momento realice que gay iba a ser… pero ver a Edward modelando valía la pena.

Edward y Carlisle entraron luego y se alistaron, Jacob al parecer iba a competir y además ser el animador de la competencia. Jasper iba ser el cantante y juez y Seth el corista y juez también.

-Bueno señores que la competencia comience. – anuncio Jasper con un cepillo en forma de micrófono.

Al mismo tiempo Edward, Jacob, Carlisle y yo nos quitamos las batas… Esto si que iba a ser gracioso.

* * *

**_Se viene el concurso ''Curvas en Bikinis''_**

**_Quien ganara? enterese de esto en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_espero ii les haya gustado me tardare una semana en subir el sig capi..._**

**_xke sera extenso! ii bueno espero ii dejen sus reviews u.u_**

**_porfa_**

**_ocupo algo ke me suba un poco el animo u.u_**

**_nos leemos..._**

**_Conii Cullen ''La domadora de Murcielagos y Perros'' xD ---- no critiken lo acabo de inventar!_**


	10. El Desfile

_**Hola chicas! Bueno, he regresado con mis animos renovados :D**_

_**este capi va dedicado ^^ a ustedes (L) Dios en serio no saben que feliz**_

_**estoy xD me encanta leer los reviews! Pues ando super bien de animos**_

_**algo enfermita u.u pero eso no me qita para nada los animos :o me desmaye**_

_**hoy en la mañana cuando me iba a hacer mi desayuno. Perooo... eso ia no importa**_

_**jajaja ia fui al doctor y me inyectaron u.u xD ii eso es igual a ke recuperare mis energias**_

_**Hoy es la fiesta sorpresa del cumple para mi mami :D ya que mañana domingo 29 cumple **_

_**años :o y el lunes cumple mi hermano jajaja!**_

_**CHICAS... ADIVINEN :D les tengo una sorpresa *redoble de tambores***_

_**HOY EMPIEZO UN NUEVO FIC :O jajaja no se asusten no dejare este! **_

_**hare dos fics al mismo tiempo ! el otro sera de Edward y Bella**_

_**Y TAMBIEN SERA COMICO! xD Les daria un adelanto pero prefiero ke **_

_**ustedes lo lean tal vez hoy o el martes lo suba :o Bueno las dejo leer :D**_

* * *

X

-¡Muy buenas noches publico del avión! – anuncio Jacob con un cepillo de dientes en uso de micrófono. – El día de hoy tenemos una competencia única en existencia y que jamás se volverá a realizar. Escogeremos al mejor ser mitológico con curvas. – apago su voz causando un tono ¿macabro? – Los concursantes son: El Plano Edward Cullen, La Tabla Emmett Cullen, El Viejo Carlisle Cullen y obviamente el Asombroso Curvoso Inigualable Increíble Irresistible Jacob Black.

-¿Plano? – pregunto Edward sarcásticamente.

-¿Tabla? ¿Desde cuando una tabla tiene el doble de músculos que todos acá y tan sexys curvas?- ese chucho se había metido con mi ego y no lo iba a dejar.

-Cállense chiquillos. – dijo Carlisle tranquilamente. – Ok, ahora si dime tu perro porque me dijiste viejo. – todo su tono tranquilo… se fue a la China.

-¡Hey! Nada de golpes. – Jasper ejerció su poder sobre todos y nos sentimos totalmente relajados. – Al menos… no hasta que termine el concurso.

Seth y el chocaron las palmas. ¿Seth me estaba cambiando por el aburrido emo ranchero? No, no. Seth era mi loco discípulo no dejaría que Jasper lo pasara para el lado oscuro.

-Que el desfile empiece. – anuncio mi discípulo a la vez que ponía de fondo una canción parecida a las que ponían en los desfiles de moda que veía Alice. –Oh no… me equivoqué esta no es la canción. – cambio de CD y puso…

-¡Seth no desfilare con eso! – renegó mi hermano aburrido.

-Vamos Edward. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Soy alérgico a esa canción.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo. – volví a explicarle.

-Si claro… excepto por su letra indecorosa. 'Like a virgin! Touch by the very first time!' – hay Dios, no se dejen engañar chicas, Edward es menos santo que el diablo… si vieran lo que yo vi una de dos, quedan traumadas o se le lanzan encima. Creo que la mayoría preferiría la segunda opción… pervertidas.

-Desfilas con esta canción o te descalificamos. – Jasper al parecer se tomo en serio su papel de jurado.

-Bueno… yo…

-Awww el pobre Edwarsito no desfilará porque tiene miedo a que su propio padre tenga mas curvas que el. – Carlisle parecía un niño arrogante de tres años y no de trescientos.

-Jamás dije eso. ¡Al diablo! Si desfilare y les ganare a todos.

-Bueno que el concurso empiece. Decidiremos el orden según… - Jasper se quedo pensativo ante un método bueno para decidir quien seria el primero.

-¡Yo se una excelente idea! – Seth salto de su silla y nos puso a los cuatro en una hilera. - ¿Listos?

-Si. – respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok. De tin marin de do pingüe cucara macara títere fue yo no fui fue tete… - Seth paro de hacer su jueguito cuando vio nuestras caras. – Dios, se nota que jamás han tenido una buena infancia. Ok, que empiece Emmett.

-Por mi no hay problema. – los demás se sentaron y yo me pare en el centro. – Alístense para el mejor show de sus vidas.

Me quite la bata de una sola vez… Bueno la arranque. Y empecé a caminar alrededor de los demás pensando continuamente 'Cadera, cadera, estira pierna, mirada provocativa, continua caminando, movimiento de manos.' Además iba perfecto con el ritmo de la música. Luego di una vuelta provocativa a la vez que sonaba de fondo 'Like a virgin ¡Yeah!'. Nadie me superaría, pero por si acaso.

-¡Emmett Cullen aleja tus piernas de mi cara! – grito Jasper cuando puse una de mis piernas sobre su rodilla. Lo ignore y cante.

-¡Laic a viryin! Uit yor jartbit necst tu main. – toque el pecho de Jasper donde debería estar su corazón y me aleje de el. Ahora seguía Seth.

Me acerque a el y le di la espalda y empecé a moverme como nunca. 'Mueve la cintura Emmett' me decía la vocecita. ¡Aleluya! Por fin me decía algo útil. Luego cuando sentí que ya iba a terminar la canción me tire en el suelo y me quite la parte de arriba del bikini tirándosela en la cara a Edward.

-¡Toma! – pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Siguiente! – grito Jasper con toda su voz.

- ¡Hay Jasper! No te hagas que bien que te gusto. – le ronronee cuando pase a su lado, lo que causo que me quedara viendo con horror y se moviera al otro extremo de la sala.

Edward y Carlisle desfilaron… Realmente no vi nada bueno en esas presentaciones excepto a que Carlisle se fue a la barra del avión y en un tubo que había allí se puso a bailar… ¿Le hará ese tipo de shows a Esme? Porque vaya que se le notaba la práctica.

Luego Jacob desfilo con otra canción ya que de tanto repetir 'Like a Virgin' el CD se daño así que tuvo que desfilar con 'I Will Survive'.

Creí que el chucho iba a hacer una presentación común pero… ese chico no tiene nada de común. Primero camino de un lado a otro y tomo a Jasper de la mano y se puso a bailar con el, sabia que Jasper iba a quedar traumado luego de esto. Luego Jacob tiro a Jasper contra la silla y le guiño el ojo y cuando ya iba a quitarse TODO el bikini. ¡Si, todo! Y… no chicas, no tengo videos de eso. Entro nuestra salvación…

-Jóvenes desean algún… - la aeromoza nos quedo viendo con los ojos como platos al ver a cuatro jóvenes en bikinis, otro con cara de traumado en una esquina y a otro gritando de la risa en el suelo.

-Esto no es lo que parece. – dijo Carlisle cuando se levanto para tranquilizar a la joven.

-Si claro. Esto no es un acto de gays strippers, además de corrupción de menores. Porque se que ese chico es menor de edad. – apunto a Seth el cual se rio mas aun. - Además… ¿Qué le pasa a ese de allí? ¿Lo drogaron? – al parecer Jasper parecía mas que traumado, drogado. No pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de esa joven.

-Bueno. Lo de corrupción de menores, el tiene la culpa. – Carlisle me señalo. – Y ese de allí no esta drogado, solo traumado. Y nosotros estamos así porque… teníamos un concurso de curvas.

-Si claro… entiendo. – todos nos quedamos atontados ante la serenidad de la joven. –Seguridad preséntense al área cuatro del avión. – dijo por una radio.

-No, no. Vamos ir a la cárcel de nuevo, no puede ser. – reclame.

-Ósea que son fugitivos… - en ese momento cinco hombres entraron y al ver la escena nos tomaron de los hombros y nos llevaron.

Nos llevaron a una parte trasera del avión que no tenia ni un solo lujo, parecía una jaula para animales excepto porque a ellos les ponían ventilación… nosotros estábamos como en una caja.

-Vaya, mira Jacob ahora si estas como un perro. – Edward era amigo de Jacob, pero su amistad es algo complicada… Se odian, se quieren, se vuelven a odiar, y así sucesivamente.

-Si, cuidado y se te pegan mis pulgas pedazo de mármol.

-Ya, chicos. Tenemos un mayor asunto que tratar. – Carlisle estaba con una cara muy seria.

-Exactamente, debemos pensar como salir de acá. – dijo Jasper con la ansiedad pintada en su cara.

-No seas tonto Jasper, el asunto de mayor importancia ahorita es… - Carlisle se sentó en un banco de madera y coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas. - ¿Quién gano el concurso?

-Ninguno gano. – dijo Seth tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué!? – gritamos sonoramente Edwardiano, Chucho, Carlisle y yo.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros teníamos mas curvas que ustedes, confórmense con saber que al menos no perdieron contra ustedes mismos… - Seth parecía serio al respecto.

Antes de que pudiéramos abalanzarnos sobre Seth y quitarle la cabeza de un mordisco el guardia entro y me empecé a reír al notar que se parecía en algo a Charlie, pero al parecer al Charlie clon no le dio mucha risa que me riera.

Carlisle le hizo una señal para que se acercase a la cual este dudo al principio.

-Venga, no mordemos. – Edward se rio levemente ante la ironía de ese comentario, pero el guardia se acerco ante el llamado de Carlisle. – Mire Señor…

-Oficial Smith.

-Si, si. Bueno Oficial Smith, me gusta siempre tratar con todos directamente así que le diré la verdad, si no nos saca de acá se enfrentara a nuestra… - Carlisle se volteo hacia nosotros. - ¿Hey chicos cual de todas de la familia estudio leyes?

-Alice estudio eso y creo que Rose también. – le respondió Jasper.

-Bueno como decía, se enfrentara a nuestra abogada, además de todas formas nos escaparemos. Pero si nos saca por las buenas, pues ambas partes saldremos favorecidas. – Carlisle saco de su billetera tres billetes que sumaban un total de mil quinientos dólares. - ¿Qué dice amigo Smith?

-¿Me esta tratando de sobornar?

-No, no claro que no. Solo intento negociar… Usted sabe.

-En media hora llegaremos a Alemania, aguántense. Cuando lleguemos solo tendrán que firmar un papel dando su palabra de no volver a hacer nada de esto en un avión de esta compañía. No cometieron ningún asesinato como para poder denunciarlos y no aparece nada en las reglas de no modelar en bikinis por el avión, así que solo tendrán que hacer eso.

-Oh, entiendo. – Carlisle saco su billetera para volver a guardar el dinero.

-Señor… toda información tiene su precio. – dijo el oficial.

-Entiendo… - Carlisle puso mala cara y le dio los billetes.

El oficial salió del cuarto y nos volvimos a quedar los seis locos en la caja.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunte.

-No se. ¿No andas nada divertido? – pregunto Seth.

-Solo ando el Monopoly…

-Ya que más da, juguemos esa cosa. – dijo Edward.

-¿Jasper jugaras? – pregunto Carlisle.

-No, no juego ese tipo de juegos…

-Nada de eso emo, te vienes a jugar y punto. – ordene.

-Bueno… Apuesto que será el peor momento de mi vida, quiero decir eternidad.

Media hora después…

-¡Ja! Edward lo siento pero me tienes que dar tus tres propiedades, ya me debes demasiado, Seth si no me pagas en el próximo turno me tendrás que dar también tus propiedades. Por cierto Carlisle me debes mil dólares por haber caído en mi propiedad.

-Ya no quiero jugar. – tire mis propiedades y me fui a sentar.

-Yo tampoco… - susurro Seth y se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo me retiro. – Carlisle al parecer estaba frustrado

-No es justo Jasper, ya tienes todas las propiedades. ¡Así no se puede jugar! – grito Edward.

-Llorones, no saben manejar bienes raíces. ¿Quién gano? ¿Quién gano? – dijo Jasper entusiasmado.

-Tu… - suspiramos los cinco.

-Exactamente. Yo, Jasper Hale Corredor de Bienes Raíces del Monopoly.

-Jasper… es solo un juego. – dijo Jacob.

-Ya, déjame ser feliz solo por un momento.

-Muy buenas tardes señores y señoras, les anunciamos que estamos apunto de aterrizar en Berlín. Por favor, abrocharse los cinturones. Sus maletas serán entregadas en el aeropuerto. Gracias por su atención.

-¡Por fin!

* * *

**_Ya han llegado a Alemania el pais de la cerveza :o Aqui les espera algo..._**

**_¡INESPERADO! Edward Cullen... hara algo ke no debio haber echo ¿Que sera?... _**

**_Carlisle... _****_quiere regresarse a Forks ¿Lo lograra?... _**

**_Y muchas cosas mas :o_**

**_LAS ESPERO EN EL SIGIENTE CAPI :D_**

**_^^ edward & bella fic COMING VERY SOON!_**

**_Chicas dejen su review :D aunke sea solo de 4 letras como un HOLA o de 1200_**

**_diciendome sus ideas y contandome hasta de su perro NO IMPORTA :D todos los _**

**_fics me dan mucha alegria ^^_**

**_gracias x su apoyo siempre _**

**_Las qiero :D cada dia mas (L)_**

**_atte: CONII CULLEN_**

**_Posdata: Si dejan su review :o Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper las iran a visitar_**

**_(SETH NO PORKE ES MIO :O) xD_**


	11. Trauma Termometral

**_A C T U A L I Z A C I O N_**

**_xD buenooooo me he mejorado de salud :D_**

**_ii aki regreso con un nuevo capiiii!!!!_**

**_^^ nos kedan minimo 3 capis en alemania :o _**

**_x cierto chicas... LES TRAIGO UN RETO!_**

**_:D si llegamos a los 101 reviews (como los 101 dalmatas)_**

**_osea 16 reviews mas desde hoy martes hasta..._**

**_el sabado.... ¿que reciben a cambio?_**

**_Pues al siguiente capi... les traere una pekeña PISTA_**

**_de ke han echo los chicos en la ausencia de los ''MACHOS'' de la casa_**

**_:D ustedes deciden... _**

**_Bueno la otra noticia para las ke no se han dado cuenta...._**

**_YA SUBI LA NUEVA HISTORIA *-*_**

**_hoy subo el 2o capi ASI KE ;) a leer_**

* * *

XI

-Por fin, llegamos a Alemania. – susurre tranquilamente. – ¡Aloha Alemania!

-Emmett, ya has usado demasiado esa frase. ¿No crees? – Edward al parecer tenía una tendencia a querer arruinarme la vida. – Además 'aloha' me suena algo tropical… aquí esta nevando.

-No me importa que haga frio, podría correr por toda el parque desnudo y no sentiría el mas mínimo frio, señor aburrido, además a mis fans les encanta esa frase.

-¿Cuáles fans? – Edward sonó extrañado, no iba a compartir con el mi secreto de ustedes mis nenas, o sino el me robaría protagonismo, y nadie quiero eso… Y si lo quieren pues que mal, porque no sucederá.

-¡Miren eso! – interrumpió Jacob.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso! – Jacob le tomo la barbilla a Jasper y puso su cara de una forma que pudiera ver el trampolín gigantesco rodeado de cuerdas que estaba colocado a escasos kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos. -¡Es un bungee!

-¡Carlisle, vamos! ¡Vamos! Por favor. – salte alrededor del viejo.

-Primero vayamos a dejar las malet… - siempre tan responsable…

-Olvídate de las maletas, vamos ahorita. – jale a Carlisle de la mano y corri a velocidad humana, no quería que me creyeran algún fenómenos y me vendieran al circo chino como una vez intente con Edward.

Llegamos al lugar donde estaba el bungee ubicado, había subestimado su tamaño era gigantescamente grande, daba miedo, mas que Rose cuando no se peinaba… No digan que les dije eso.

Un señor se puso a platicar con Carlisle, al parecer el bungee estaba justamente recién puesto y que primero iban a hacer pruebas de su funcionamiento.

-¿Cuánto tardan las pruebas? – pregunto Jacob desesperado.

-Una o dos horas. – el señor andaba una camisa negra que decía en letras grandes '¿Alemán y que?' escrito OBVIAMENTE en alemán, creo que era el único idioma que pude aprender sin pagarle al profesor para que me pasara con un noventa porciento.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¡Yo quiero subirme ahorita! – Jacob le tomo las manos al señor y empezó a rogarle como un pordiosero.

-No puedo creer que ese sea mi Alfa. – Seth bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Si! – grito Jacob.

-¿Qué paso Chucho? – Edward estaba mirándolo con preocupación.

-Seré la rata de laboratorio para probar el bungee. – Jacob estaba emocionado de ser la rata de laboratorio para un bungee. Vaya, de perro a rata.

-Señor… ¿Seguro que el joven estará bien? – Carlisle estaba mirando como a Jacob le ponían todo lo necesario para saltar del gigantesco trampolín.

-Si, no se preocupe, lo máximo que puede suceder es que la cuerda no este bien colocada y el joven se caiga y sufra fracturas letales… pero de allí no mas.

-Edward todos estos sentimientos encontrados me harán vomitar el tigre que cazamos antes de venir. – le susurro Jasper. –Ocupo salir de acá. ¿Acompáñame si?

-Si, no me gustaría ver como muere el Chucho… bueno si me gustaría pero se que no morirá así que no tiene gracia alguna quedarme. – Edward me hizo una señal y se fue caminando con Jasper.

A Jacob le pusieron un millón de cosas antes de que lo subieran por un ascensor hasta el trampolín, tuvo que encogerse para caber en el ascensor creo que Jacob ya media dos metros parecía un árbol de grande, si no fuera porque Leah también era alta creo que tendría que comprar una escalera para poder besarlo y mirarlo de frente.

-Seth, te apuesto diez dólares a que el bungee fallara. – ocupaba una apuesta para sentirme yo mismo y ya que Jasper no estaba la haría con Seth.

Seth vio fijamente a Jacob que había llegado a la punta del trampolín y ahorita le colocaban las cuerdas, lo pensó un momento mas y…

-Olvídalo Emmett, yo también creo que esta cosa fallara. – vaya, Seth era inteligente.

Jacob se acerco al borde del trampolín y tanteo un poco, en eso vi que hacia una señal con la mano y saltó…

-¡Perro a tierra! – grite cuando vi como Jacob caía al suelo. Efectivamente, el bungee había fallado. Jacob parecía una escultura de Picasso todo doblado en el suelo y deforme, una persona normal ya estaría muerta…

-¡Llamen a la ambulancia! – grito uno de los señores, el cual luego se acerco a Carlisle. – Por favor señor, no nos demande. Si se muere le pagamos el ataúd, pero si nos demanda nos quedamos en la calle y tenemos familias a las cuales alimentar y…

-Si no se preocupe, el estará bien. – Carlisle se acerco a Jacob el cual estaba tirado en la tierra sin poder hacer nada. –Jacob tenemos un grave problema.

-Oh si, crees que no me he dado cuenta que tengo por lo menos quince huesos quebrados y varios rasguños. – balbuceo con una expresión de dolor que hubiera podido mandar a 'Scars', era otro de esos momentos que me preguntaba: ¡¿Dónde hay una cámara?!

-Tú te curas rápido… El problema es cuando el doctor te tome la temperatura y vea que tienes una temperatura suficiente como para asar carne en tu estomago. – Carlisle parecía serio con lo de asar carne en el estomago de Jacob… me gustaría saber si eso era cierto.

Llego una ambulancia y pusieron a Jacob en una camilla, Seth y Carlisle se fueron con el en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y yo corrí hasta el hospital a través del bosque, creo que no hace falta decir que llegue diez minutos antes que ellos y el viaje duraba once minutos.

Entraron a Jacob en la camilla, su cuerpo ya se veía mejor que hace rato se notaba que se curaba rápido, Carlisle cuidaba que nadie pidiera tomarle la temperatura a la vez que Seth buscaba algún lugar por donde salir con Jacob sin que se dieran cuenta los doctores. Este tour cada día se volvía mejor, primero nos meten en la aero-carcel por modelar en bikinis y ahora íbamos a robar a alguien del hospital.

Llegaron a una habitación del hospital y cambiaron a una cama a Jacob, un doctor entro a la habitación y en sus manos traía un termómetro.

-Haber joven Black… - abrió la boca de Jacob y…

-¡No! – grito Jacob.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tengo un severo trauma con los termómetros doctor… - Jacob hizo una pausa para poder inventar algo creíble. – Cuando estaba pequeño quebré uno mientras estaba en mi boca y me trague el mercurio por error.

-¿No tendría que estar muerto si eso hubiera pasado?

-Mmmm… Es que usted no me deja terminar mi historia. Entonces me tuvieron que operar antes de que el mercurio llegara a mi estomago y como todos estaban apurados no me pusieron anestesia así que tuve que aguantar todo el dolor.

-Joven, eso no es posible. Pero bueno, entonces se la mediremos con nuestro termómetro electrónico. – saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato que tenia una pantalla y lo coloco sobre el pecho de Jacob.

-No, déjeme ir al baño primero.

-No.

-¿A caso quiere que le manche las sábanas? – Jacob se levanto y me hizo una señal de que saliera del hospital, al parecer había una vía de escape por el baño, ojala y no fuera el inodoro.

Salí del hospital y Seth y Carlisle me siguieron, cuando estábamos por el area donde creíamos que estaba el baño de Jacob vimos que abrió la ventana y salto desde el segundo piso del hospital.

-¿Jake no estabas con quince huesos quebrados? – pregunto Seth.

-Si, pero ahora solo queda uno. – Jacob se tomo el hombro e hizo un movimiento un leve escalofrío me recorrió cuando escuche su hueso crujir. – Olvídalo Seth, ya no tengo ni un solo hueso quebrado.

-Eres espeluznante. –dije entre dientes.

-¡¿Hey acaso esos no son Edward y Jasper?! – Carlisle apunto a unos chicos que venían entrando en el hospital.

-Si… y al parecer Edward trae compañía… - dijo Seth impactado.

-Bella lo matara si se llegara a enterar, esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo Carlisle alterado.

-Hey chicos acuérdense… Lo que pasa en Alemania, se queda en Alemania. – y esperamos a que mi hermano llegara con el emo ranchero y su compañera, cuando logre distinguir su cara pensé lo mismo que Carlisle… Bella si se entera lo matará.

* * *

**_Gracias x leer chicas *-* _**

**_En serio ^^ son las mejores fans de FF_**

**_ke se pueden pedir jajajaj ademas me encanta su sentido del humor_**

**_*-* bueno les pido sus reviews e_e o ...._**

**_torturare a emmett durante toda la noche quebrando y rompiendo_**

**_su coleccion de cosas de barney :D_**

**_buenooo (L) Las quiero_**

**_gracias x leer ^^ sig capi habra una participacion especial de alguien... _**

**_carlisle se kerra regresar a forks :o xke? _**

**_pues eso descubranlo en el sig capi :o_**

**_^-^ Mordidas y Lengüetazos de Jacob y la Manada (¬¬ menos seth...) xD_**

**_Las kierooooo_**


	12. Los Pimpinelos

_**Chicas son lo mejor! Bueno... ahorita solo les traigo una pista no tan fiable de lo **_

_**que estan haciendo las chicas... y bueno algien me sugirio hacer un fic con lo que hacian **_

_**las chicas en Forks mientras los chicos no estaban y pues... me parecio FANTASTICO! pero...**_

_**lo hare cuando termine este fic... actualizacion de What Happens In Las Vegas esta semana mañana **_

_**o pasado... xD jajajaja SORRY en serio por haberme atrasado con los fics pero eske todo el fin de semana**_

_**me fui a la casa de mi tia pasamos atareadas alistando todo para un super evento que habia en un hotel**_

_**de comidas internacionales (yo soy hondureña pero mi mama ii mi tia son de Chile entonces ia entenderan...)**_

_**PROBE LAS DELICIOSAS AREPAS COLOMBIANAS... LOS TACOS 100% MEXICANOS... mmm que mas... OH SI **_

_**EL CHORIPAN AL ESTILO PERUANO... UNA RICA COMIDA BRASILEÑA ii bueno de los demas paises no pude probar u.u**_

_**porque pase en el stad casi todo el dia...**_

_**Bueno no les prometo ke este capi sea muy bueno pero espero ke lo disfruten :D**_

_**Las dejo leer :o y... Bueno quiero saber sugerencias :D para la historia ii para el proximo fic de las chicas ^^**_

* * *

XII

-¡Carlisle es un placer volvernos a ver! – Tanya se abalanzó sobre Carlisle. –Tenía tanto tiempo de no verlos…

-Desde la boda numero nueve de Bella y Edward. – dijo Jasper.

-Si… hablando de Bella. ¿Dónde están todas las chicas?

-Estamos en un tour solo de hombres, tú sabes disfrutando de todos los placeres de la vida. – le explique eso a Tanya sin que sonara con tanto libertinaje porque seguro le iría con el cuento a las chicas.

-Oh… entiendo. ¿Ósea que Bella no esta? – Tanya peino su pelo rebelde color dorado con tonos rojizos y miro de reojo a Edward que tenía su mano en su cintura.

-Ah no no no… Discúlpenme pero tu vampiresa remueves los ojos de ese vampiro, porque puedo dejar que Edward se bese con todo el mundo menos con otra vampira. Bella es mi mejor amiga y tu no lo eres así que chu chu.. Fuera fuera. – Jacob empujo un poco a Edward de forma a que quedara apartado de Tanya la cual le mostro los colmillos. –Hey, guárdate esos dientes de leche para otra persona, a mi no me asustas.

-Jacob Black… - empezó a decir entre dientes Edward.

-Ni que Jacob Black ni que nada, mira Edward por mi te podes desaparecer con cualquier tipa, pero no con alguien que Bella conozca. ¡Por Dios! – Jacob se acerco a Tanya y la fulmino con la mirada. – Y mira tú… con que te vuelva a ver cerca de Edward y te mando a la cárcel…

-¿A la cárcel? – susurro Seth.

-Shh… cállate Seth que no encontré mejor amenaza.

- Jacob Negro, una amenaza mas de tu parte y le contare todo lo que han hecho a tu lobita. – amenazo Tanya colocando un dedo en el pecho de Jacob.

-¿Cómo sabes de Leah?

-Pues… antes de venir pase por la casa Cullen y las chicas me contaron de su particular viaje así que decidí verlo con mis propios ojos.

Todos los chicos nos quedamos atónitos viendo a Tanya y empezamos a preguntarle por nuestra respectiva preocupación, Edward al parecer no confiaba en la indestructibilidad de Bella ya que no paro de preguntar si Bella estaba bien.

-Ya chicos dejen de preocuparse tanto si ellas están en la casa. – intento tranquilizarnos Carlisle.

-¿Tanta seguridad tienes en la fidelidad de Esme? – Tanya levanto una ceja sembrando la duda en Carlisle.

-Obviamente si… - Carlisle miro el vacio con gesto pensativo. – Esme jamás haría algo que me hiciera dudar de ella.

-Bueno… si eso es lo que tu piensas. – Tanya puso sus ojos en blancos y murmuro lo suficientemente audible como para nosotros. – Si supieras de los 'bailarines' y las 'pequeñas reuniones' que tienen estos días.

-¡¿Qué!? – grito Carlisle histérico, tomo a Tanya de los hombros y la sacudió como si fuera uno de nosotros… pero mil veces más bestial. - ¿Qué bailarines? ¡Explícate ahora mismo!

-Bueno, es que ustedes creían que las chicas se iban a quedar tejiendo abrigos. ¿O qué? – Tanya movió sus brazos de un lado a otro, histérica por el comportamiento de todos… La veíamos con furia, pero a la vez estábamos… No sé ni cómo estaba. Rose no podía… No debía estar haciendo nada de eso.

-Estas mintiendo. – Jacob tenso la mandíbula y sus puños empezaron a temblar. ¡Oh rayos! Dudo que sea bueno para alguien recién operado del corazón encontrar a un lobo gigante a la salida del hospital.

-Vamos Seth, dile a Jacob las palabras mágicas para que se calme. – le dije preocupado.

-Emmett, no hay palabras mágicas.

-No eres de mucha ayuda. – me fui al lado de Jacob y lo tome por los hombros. –¡Alakazam!

Jacob seguía temblando…

-Abracadabra patas de cabra.

Jacob aun seguía temblando…

-Jacob deja de temblar o rompo todos los bikinis que compraste para Leah… - mi tono sonó muy convencido aunque realmente se los iba a regalar a Rose y…

¡Jacob dejo de temblar!

-Ves Seth, si hay palabras mágicas. – Tanya nos quedo viendo a todos con cara de 'Vamos… no se cual es mas patético'. Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Carlisle lo rompió.

-¿Bailarines Tanya?

-No fíjate, limpiadores de chimeneas. ¿Dime para que te mintiera a ti Carlisle que eres como un padre para mí?

-Podrías no estarle mintiendo a él si no a Edward, para que así pelee con Bella y se vaya a tus brazos y te lo secuestres y te lo lleves a Alaska y casen pingüinos por miles de años. – Jasper dijo todo eso sin parar.

-Saben que me voy, todos ustedes son unos locos. Además Edward ya no me gusta… esta… esta… - Edward esta mas hot que nunca blah blah. – ¡Esta gordo! Haberse casado lo puso gordo y… - terriblemente sexy con músculos. – mas paliducho que nunca, ahora están de moda los bronceados.

Edward arqueo las cejas en descontento, le acababan de decir paliducho y gordo… ¡Esto iba marcado para la historia!

Tanya salió corriendo por el bosque que quedaba cerca del hospital, el cual me recordaba mucho al de Forks excepto porque era menos verde.

-Acuérdate Carlisle, bailarines… muchos bailarines alrededor de Esme. – grito Tanya.

Carlisle salió corriendo en la dirección que Jasper había dicho que había dejado nuestras maletas, esto me hacía pensar que habrían problemas… y muchos.

Luego de alcanzar al viejo lo seguimos hasta la habitación, empezó a meter toda su ropa en una maleta y la cerró con toda su furia haciendo que la maleta volara y saliera por la ventana.

-Pff… no ocupaba esos cachivaches inútiles de todas formas. – hizo un bufido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – lo tome por un brazo y lo jale hasta la sala de la suite.

-A Filadelfia fíjate, obviamente a Forks. – se cruzo de brazos y su mirada estaba increíblemente furiosa, creo que si se enojaba un poco mas llamas le saldrían por las orejas.

-Te regresas a Forks solo porque una vampira menor que tu te dice eso… -lo mire con la mirada más sarcástica que podía, aunque realmente yo planeaba cancelar la excursión hasta que pensé que si las chicas la estaban pasando bien, nosotros la pasaríamos mejor que ellas.

-No, me voy porque bailarines están rondando por mi esposa.

-Edward, vamos dile lo que realmente estaba pensando Tanya.

-No sin que antes me respondan algo… - Edward andaba como loco de un lado a otro masticando una… ¿Zanahoria?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Estoy gordo y paliducho?

-Edward Cullen tu metabolismo no te dejaría engordar. – respondió Carlisle. - ¿Por qué masticas esa zanahoria?

-Para digerir… ¿más rápido?

-Luego me dicen inmaduro a mí. – Seth pasó al lado de Edward y le robo su zanahoria.

-¿Y tu Alfa Seth? – pregunto Jasper viendo los CDs que estaban cerca del reproductor de música.

-Esta roncando, está durmiendo, está soñando. – Seth se lanzó en un sillón y cerró sus ojos, se me había olvidado que los chuchos dormían.

-Casi se devora a Tanya. – dije riéndome al recordar como se había puesto.

-Se la hubiese devorado… - Carlisle ya estaba por la puerta cuando dijo esto y la abrió…

-Carlisle… - no pude terminar mi frase cuando Jasper apretó el botón de reproducir en el reproductor el cual estaba a todo volumen y una canción que distinguí empezó a sonar… ¡Perfecto Pimpinela! -¡Vete olvida los viajes, los duendes y vete a la esquina!

-¿Emmett? – Carlisle me quedo viendo con cara rara, pero sabía que esto no iba a fallar.

-¡Jamas te pude comprender! – Jasper no resistió las ganas y empezó a cantar… ¡Siempre Jasper robándome el protagónico!

-¡Vete! Olvida las fiestas, los tragos, mis amigos. ¡Que no te desean!

-Estas mintiendo ya lo sé… - susurro Carlisle con el ritmo de la canción. Carlisle entro de vuelta a la suite y se empezó a reír como loco.

-¿Jasper como sabias que música poner? – le pregunte cuando Carlisle se seguía riendo.

-Jajaja, esa canción una vez la cantaron Esme y el cuándo se pelearon, era mas cómico que High School Musical versión china.

-¿Es eso verdad? – dijo Edward entre risas…

-Larga historia… - murmuro Carlisle.

-¡Maldicion acaso uno no puede dormir acá! – Seth se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía a él y a Jacob.

-¡Seth porque estas en mi cama! – escuchamos el grito de Jacob.

-Porque los Pimpinelos no me dejan dormir… - se escucharon dos bostezos y silencio de nuevo.

El teléfono sono y Jasper respondió…

-Aja… si… no se preocupe… no volverá a pasar. – colgó el teléfono. – Me acaba de llamar la recepción diciendo que a la próxima que queramos cantar nos vayamos al Karaoke.

-No saben apreciar mi talento. – mi voz era la más hermosa de este mundo.

-No te preocupes Emmett… los gatos si aprecian tu llamado.

Le lance una almohada en la cara a Edward y me dirigí hacia la refrigeradora… estaba seguro de lo que encontraría.

-¿Quién quiere una cerveza?

Nos debíamos preparar para calentar la garganta… El karaoke nos esperaba.

* * *

_**Pimpinela xd por si alguna no sabe es un grupo bueno un duo jajaja sus canciones no son mis favoritas**_

_**NO ES MI TIPO DE MUSICA XD pero cuando mi mama la escucha me mato de risa jajaja Asi ke decidi agregar un **_

_**poco de toke pimpineloso al fic :D bueenooo.... (8) A CONI LE GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS, DENME MAS REVIEWS (8) xD**_

_**ese es el ritmo de la gasolina nona ke cancion mas sin sentido JAJAJAJA XD buenoo chicas dejen sus reviews :D**_

_**POR EL AMOR KE LE TIENEN A LOS CHICOS DE LA SAGA :D**_

_**7.7 y les cuento ke no me cae bn tanya xD**_

_**LE DIJO GORDO Y PALIDUCHO A EDWARD JAJAJAJ XD**_

_**BUENO CHICAS LAS DEJO (l)**_

_**BESOS, MORDIDAS, LENGUETAZOS, II LO DEMAS SE LOS DJEO A SU IMAGINACION... DE PARTE DE LOS CHICOS DE LA SAGA**_

_**las qierooo :D **_

_**atte: Coniii Cullen!**_


	13. ¡Oh No Pie Grande!

_**Wiiiiih *-* el Decimo Tercero capi (sono como si nombraramos a un papa xDDD)**_

_**Bueno chicas ESTE SE LOS DEDICO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES**_

_***-* a esas que dejan reviews**_

_**a las que agregan a favoritos**_

_**a las que lo leen**_

_**a la que solo le dan click ii dicen: ''a que basura...''**_

_**xDD a todaaas!**_

_***-* Bueno ia viene navidad ii pues espero ii me den un review de regalito!**_

_**yo se que quieren dejarlo **_

_**Bueno ojala ii lo disfruten!**_

* * *

XIII

-¡Jacob ya sal de la ducha! – Seth daba vueltas de un lado a otro afuera del baño ya listo y perfumado, el único que hacia falta era el Chucho viejo.

-¡Espera que me pongo hermoso! - todos reímos afuera al escuchar eso. -¡Maldición! Me corte por su culpa.

-¿Qué acaso te rasurabas las piernas? – Carlisle se carcajeo y fue a buscar algo a la cocina.

Jacob salió del baño y no notamos ninguna cortada, solo traía una toalla del hotel llena de sangre. ¿Nos cree millonarios como para pagar eso? … Si.

-¿Y tu cortada?

-Sano rápido Emmett…

-Oh cierto, con razón dicen que la carne de perro es dura.

-¿Ya están todos listos? – Edward entro en la habitación pero no cerro la puerta.

-Si. – pensé con todas las ganas que pude.

-Ok, vámonos. Ya tengo los asientos del karaoke reservados.

-¿Cómo te los pedí? – le había dado instrucciones claras a Edward.

-Si, lo mas cerca del karaoke posible.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y Jasper?

-Decidió estrenar el karaoke antes que todos nosotros, apurémonos haber si alcanzamos haber su 'show'.

Salimos corriendo a velocidad humana de la habitación y entramos al elegante bar que estaba todo oscuro, excepto por unas luces que estaban en las paredes y un gran candelabro que colgaba de arriba, muy al estilo ¿Alemán?

Encontramos nuestros asientos y nos sentamos y pudimos presenciar a Jasper en el centro del escenario con la cara hacia abajo y un reflector enfocado, iba a empezar su show. Una canción de fondo empezó a sonar y las letras aparecieron en la gigante pantalla… pude reconocer que canción era.

-Salió apurada de su casa con su pollera corta… la esperaba en la parada hace mas de una hora… y no le dijo nada ella quería pasarla bien y no le dijo nada, se tomaron el diez. – todos los alemanes que estaban en el bar quedaron viendo a Jasper con cara rara, obviamente no entendían ni jota de lo que Jasper decía… pero no dijeron nada. – La acariciaba despacito, y no le dijo nada y de repente llego tito… que… no le dijo…

-¡No le dijo, no le dijo nada! – empezamos a gritar eufóricos todos los de mi mesa.

Todos nos continuaban viendo raro, así que tome medidas drásticas. Me pare en la mesa y empezó a saltar con todas mis energías y a levantar mis manos.

-No le dijo… no le dijo nada. Nunca dijo, nunca dijo nada.

Un tipo alemán de la otra mesa empezó a intentar imitarme.

-¡Nou le dicho, nou le dicho, nou le dicho lada!

-¡Eso!

-Ya no se portaban bien… y la llevo en sus cuevas entre las rocas tenia un colchón vino y vodka, no le dijo nada ella quería pasarla bien y ya no se portaban bien. Y era de noche y la abrazaba y no le dijo nada. La acariciaba despacito… y no le dijo nada… y de repente llego tito…

-¡No le dijo, no le dijo, no le dijo nada! – el bar parecía que se iba a caer todos los alemanes gritaban con todas sus fuerzas esa frase…

-Y ya charlando el se dio cuenta… y le dijo con mucha ternura. ¡Nena vos sos muda! ¡Era muda! ¡Era muda! ¡La mina era muda! – Jasper se iba emocionando cada vez más hasta que se tiro del escenario y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala gritando la famosa frase.

Empezamos todos a seguirlo hasta formar un mini tren de conga…

Una chica que al parecer también hablaba nuestro idioma empezó a gritar una y otra vez…

-¡Otra, andere! ¡Otra, andere! – mis nenas andere significa 'otra' en alemán… como les dije fue la única clase que no le tuve que pagar al profesor para darme tutorías o pasarme con un setenta.

-¡Esperen a que nos tomemos un poco mas de cervezas! – grite a la vez que nos sentábamos en la mesa. El alemán que había sido el primero en seguirme con el 'No le dichou lada' se paro y subió al escenario… al parecer la canción le había gustado ya que empezó a sonar la misma canción. Daba risa verlo cantar esa canción, cambio toda la letra y termino sonando como a algo así como: '¡Pasta con patatas!' En vez de '¡No le dijo nada!'

De cerveza en cerveza termine sin saber como me llamaba… ¿Rima con Reset o algo así?

-¡Un brindis por el maldito Santa Claus que jamás me trajo lo que yo quise para Navidad!

-¿Emmett… sabes… sabes por que Santa Claus jamás te trajo lo que tu quelias? – tartamudeo Carlisle con su cabeza apoyada en una mano para que no se golpeara contra la mesa.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Seth que estaba mas sobrio que todos nosotros allí, el chico decía que no quería beber mucho para poder distinguir las chicas lindas de las feas ya que en Dubái casi termina besando a una camarera que no necesitaba disfraz para noche de brujas.

-¡Porque Santa no entendía tus jeroglíficos! – Maldito Santa… apuesto que el tenia peor letra que la mía, además los míos no eran jeroglíficos simplemente letra con su propio estilo.

-¿Jóvenes quieren que les traiga la cuenta? – pregunto una voz que no lograba entender ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas y mas vueltas….

-Cárguelo al hotel. – dijo Seth. – Como verán estos de acá no tienen ahorita la cabeza ni para sumar.

Todos nos paramos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra gigante suite, cuando íbamos por los pasillos Edward le contesto a Seth lo que había dicho en el bar al parecer Edwardiño andaba con reacción retardada por los tragos ya que eso Seth lo había dicho hace mas de dos minutos.

-¡No me insultes niño lobo… Dos mas dos es cuatro! – grito Edward.

-¡Cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis! Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo… ¿Qué seguía después? – Jasper grito eso cuando íbamos por los pasillos causando que una viejita saliera de su habitación con un bastón en forma de bate de beisbol.

-¡Quien fue el canalla que grito! – la anciana bostezo. - ¡Me interrumpió mi sieta! ¡Maldito hijo de pu…

-Relájese señora, entiéndalos andan algo ebrios. – Seth intento calmar a la abuela tomándola por un hombro y hablándole en voz baja.

-A mi me vale madre que anden ebrios, ahora si me las van a pagar. –embistió a Seth con su bastón pero este siguió calmado.

-Mire señora cálmese o llamare a el dueño del hotel.

-¡Calmada tu madre! ¡Que es mas…

-A mi madre no la insulta vieja maldita… - Seth empezó a temblar y cuando menos pensamos su ropa salió por todos lados.

-¡Seth se hizo perro! – Edward empezó a reírse pero al parecer Jacob reacciono.

-Seth cálmate… Te lo ordeno.

-¡Ah pie grande! – empezó a gritar la señora a la vez que se sostenía el corazón.

-Señora no sea tonta no es pie grande es un lobo.

-No, es pie grande, yo sabia que existía. ¡Maldición me comerá! Hey tu el otro café, contrólalo, tengo siete gatos a los cuales alimentar en Canadá.

-¿Por qué todos son tan racistas? – dijo entre dientes Jacob.

Seth empezó a tranquilizarse pero escuchamos a alguien viniendo por el pasillo.

-Espíritus del demonio, alejen a ese perro de mí. ¡Auxilio! ¡Pie grande me ataca! – Que vieja mas exagerada, Seth estaba aproximadamente un metro lejos de ella.

Seth se logro transformar justamente cuando un gerente del hotel llego al pasillo principal donde estábamos… pero estaba desnudo.

-Disculpen pero escuche a alguien gritando auxilio… y algo de pie grande pero bueno… ¿Qué pasa acá?

-El… el… - la señora apuntaba a Seth con una mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué paso con el?

-Mire señor yo le explicare todo. – me debía hacer cargo de la situación. –Esta señora vio desnudo a nuestro querido amigo aquí presenta, que tiene solo dieciséis años… y pues al parecer por su tamaño… estatura, lo confundió con pie grande.

-¿Y porque esta este chico desnudo?

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se poso en la cara de Seth por un segundo y luego se acerco al gerente tapándose con un pedazo que quedaba de su camisa.

-¡Señor! – Seth sollozo… ¿Qué rayos planeaba? – Esa señora me quería violar.

-¿En serio? – dijimos el gerente y todos nosotros al unísono.

-¡Ese chiquillo maldito hijo de…

-¿Qué le dije de meterse con mi mamá? – Seth volteo a ver a la señora con mirada asesina.

-Ese chiquillo está mintiendo.

-Señora… no niegue sus cargos. – dijo Jasper seriamente. – No es justo que haya intentado traumar al pobre niño, eso en otro país sería castigado con pena de muerte.

-Señora relájese… solo la llevaremos un momento a gerencia y luego podrá regresar a su habitación.

-Váyase a la… - la señora se quedo pensativa y luego entro a su habitación. Cinco minutos después salió con una maleta y su bastón dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Señora ¿A dónde cree que va? – el gerente iba a paso lento al lado de ella ya que caminaba más lento que un caracol.

-A casa, ya me arte de este lugar. ¡Primero me despiertan con una canción estúpida, luego veo a pie grande, luego a un chico desnudo y por ultimo me acusan de querer violarlo! ¡Alemania es un país de locos! ¡Jamás volveré!

-¡Saludos a los siete gatos! – grito Seth cuando ya iban por la mitad del pasillo.

-Cállate chiquillo malcriado.

El gerente tomo a la señora del hombro y tres minutos con cuarentaisiete segundos después escuchamos un taxi en la calle, supongo que allí iba ella.

-¿Con que te quería violar? – bufó Jacob cuando íbamos entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, no le viste la cara de vieja pervertida.

-¡Ja! Bueno chicos… ¿Y mañana que hacemos? – pregunte eufóricamente.

-Mañana… ni idea. – Carlisle bajo la cabeza intentando concentrarse

-Si no se deciden por nada jugaremos Monopoly. – sugirió Jasper.

-¡Antes de eso prefiero estar muerto! – Jacob movió sus manos recordando a Jasper quitándole todas sus propiedades y los últimos veinte dólares del juego que le quedaban, Jacob se quedo en pleno movimiento cuando se acerco corriendo a la ventana y miro hacia fuera. -¿Qué les parece ir a esquiar?

-Por mí no hay problema, con tal soy todo un pie grande. – bromeo Seth.

Nieve y mas nieve… ¡Por fin haría un muñeco de nieve!

* * *

_**El prox cap es el ultimo cap u.u ....**_

_**EN ALEMANIA JAJAJAJ XD luego segimos con japon ii x ultimo**_

_**con brasil**_

_**PERO RELAJENSE NOS QUEDAN MINIMO 7 CAPIS! ii eso es poco **_

_**a lo que creo ke en serio quedan**_

_**Actualizare el viernes**_

_**What Happens In Las Vegas! *-***_

_**Ia mañana salgo de Vacas navideñas asi que podre escribir**_

_**DEJEN SU REVIEW u.u ii Edward ii Jacob les llegaran como regalo de navidad jajaja**_

_**^^ Bueno chicaaaaas las dejo **_

_**Las quierooo muchooo**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**Su peque loca autora Conii Cullen**_


	14. Rose ¿Rose?

**_Chicas Feliz Navidad NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MUCHO XD ESTAN KE ME MATAN_**

**_ESPERO II LO DISFRUTEN DEJENME DE REGALO UN REVIEW (l) GRACIAS X TODO_**

**_LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO *-* DISFRUTENLO..._**

* * *

XIV

El paisaje era maravilloso, una larga cordillera rodeaba el parque de snowboard y pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros, dándole un toque mas natural al ambiente… ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Hablar con Edward me hace daño… retrocedamos…

El lugar estaba súper había una montaña gigante con hermanas que estaban todas juntas en el parque de snowboard, nieve caía sobre nosotros tentándome a sacar la lengua para probarlos… ¿Sera la nieve rica?

-No Emmett, es agua. – Edward se rio por lo bajo y se alisto para deslizarse por la montaña nevada en una tabla. -¿Quién viene?

-Yo te acompaño. – Jacob se rio fuertemente y casi se cae al ver el paisaje nevado.

-Jacob, ni recuerdes lo que paso en esa tienda con Bella.

-Bella, cerca, calor, mucho calor… pasión. – Edward se levanto rápidamente y Jacob se lanzo con su tabla bajando por la montaña a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Te atrapare perro! – Edward le siguió, esto iba a ser divertido de observar. Me senté en una pequeña silla flotante que había allí cerca y los demás siguieron a Edward… pronto los seguiría.

Estuve sentado aproximadamente quince minutos allí viendo de lejos a los demás cuando vi que habían empezado una guerra de nieve decidí seguirlos. Pero… pero…

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

La sillita flotante se empezó a mover hacia delante, pronto mis pies no podían tocar la nieve. ¡Mami! 'Vamos Emmett, salta. Eres vampiro, recuérdalo.' ¡La vocecita había vuelto! Iba a saltar pero al ver hacia abajo me aferre más a la silla flotante que seguía flotando y flotando. Se me había olvidado… era un gallina contra las alturas.

Me relaje al usar por primera vez en mi vida la llamada 'lógica', tenía que llegar en algún momento a alguna parte y allí me bajaría y regresaría corriendo como vampiro hasta acá… Todo iba bien hasta que la silla se quedo en medio de la nada sin moverse, moví mis manos hacia arriba y sentí algo… era un cable. ¡Ya entendía! Esta silla era una de esas… de esas… si de esas… ¿Cómo se llaman? Pero eso aun no solucionaba mis problemas, estaba en medio de la nada… solo con mi soledad…

Mis chicas estoy aburrido… ¿Qué hago?

Me acosté sobre la silla flotante, pero no podía dormir... De repente su rostro vino a mi mente... Rosalie, Rose, Gatita, Mi Diosa, la extrañaba. Se que suena cursi que este en el viaje que todo chico desee en su vida y me ponga a pensar en mi novia, esposa, media naranja, la crema de mi frapuccino, la mugre de mi uña... Ok, eso no sonó romántico.

-¿Emmett? - Su voz sonó clara como si me estuviese hablando... Maldición, me estaba volviendo loco como Bella cuando escuchaba a Edward, recuerdo cuando me enteré de eso me empecé a reír como loco pero luego al ver la cara seria de Edward tuve que controlarme, excepto a que quisiera su puño en mi cara. - ¡¿Emmett?! Vamos dime algo.

-¿Rosalie? - me reí de mi mismo al estarle hablando a algo que ni siquiera estaba allí.

-No fíjate, mi abuela. Obvio, quien más mi osito. - sonaba... tan Rose.

-Podrías ser Seth... una noche creí que tu eras el...

-¿Violaste a Seth?

-No, no. Solo lo abrace y luego me despertaron.

-Mmm... Me has extrañado entonces.

-Supongo. - sentí su fría pero a la vez delicada mano golpearme en la cabeza. - Bromeaba, te he extrañado como nunca... Pero Rose... ¿Que haces aca? Es un viaje solo para los chicos...

-Bueno Emm...

-¡Emmett! Baja de allí... - escuche la voz de Jasper hablar desde abajo.

-No puedo me dan miedo las alturas... - escuche la risa de todos desde abajo. - Además estoy con... ¿Rose?

-Emmett, el frio te esta haciendo daño vamos baja de allí, o sino nos iremos de nuevo al hotel nosotros solos...

No preste atención a lo que estaban diciendo, Rose estaba aquí al menos estaba aquí hace unos segundos. Vamos, era obvio que Jasper alucino a Alice porque es un obsesionado y la ama más que a su propia emo vida, pero yo sabia que Rose estaba aquí, la sentí, hable con ella...

-¿Bueno hermano, bajas o te lanzo? - Edward apareció a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me toco desprevenido.

-¡Que mierd…! Oh... eres tú. Edward, Rose, aquí, ella, me golpeo, vamos, ella estaba aquí.

-Aja y yo ayer me acosté con Bella pero se tuvo que ir porque Charlie la llamo para que le hiciera unos muffins. - Edward me tomo de un brazo y salto de la silla voladora jalándome con el...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Emmett, deja de gritar ya estas en el suelo. - dijo Seth tocándome un hombro. - Mas vale que vayamos rápido al hotel, Pansy tiene hambre. - Seth se toco su estomago e hizo un gruñido, lo que nos causo a todos mucha gracia. Jacob y Seth se comían lo que seis personas NORMALES comían, eso hacia que nadie sospechara de nuestro poco apetito hacia la comida humana.

Avanzamos por el camino a la vez que me narraban la fabulosa guerra de nieve que me había perdido por andar de descuidado, además de las chicas lindas que se unieron luego a la guerra…

-¡Saben que Emmett pensó que Rosalie estaba con el! – Edward conto eso riéndose de mi… Chismoso de cuarta. – Vamos Emmett, acéptalo el frio te hace daño. No es posible que Rosalie haya estado allí.

-Rose estaba allí, además eso puede estar relacionado a que Jasper haya visto a Alice. ¿Verdad Jasper?

-Yo ya supere eso Emmett, solo me lo imagine. – Jasper no parecía del todo convencido.

-Emmett, lo que tuviste fue una alucinación además el frio que hace, mas la altura en la que te encontrabas tiene causas graves en el cerebro, eso lo aprendí del doctor Strauss. – Carlisle aquí y en la China seria doctor.

-¿Y Jacob? – intente cambiar de tema ya que no me causaba gracia que se burlaran de mi.

-Allá esta con esa… Dios que chica. – Seth salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Jacob y yo me lance a la nieve quería ver si era verdad lo de los angelitos de nieve. ¡No se burlen todos tenemos sueños que jamás hemos cumplidos y ese es uno de los míos!

-Mira mamá, un hombre que no tuvo infancia. – una niña me apunto y se burlo, la voltee a ver con una mirada asesina haciendo que esta se escondiera atrás de su mamá, gracias a Dios que Rose había renunciado a ser madre…

-Emmett, Rose no renuncio a ser madre, tu te convertiste en su hijo… con derechos. – Maldito lee mentes, por fin entendía porque Alice lo quería vender por Ebay a algún show de Las Vegas.

-Edward deja de meterte en mi mente o…

-¿O? – lentamente empecé a pensar en una de las tantas noches fabulosas con mi gatita, Edward quedo horrorizado.

-O eso. – me levante de la nieve cuando creí que ya había terminado mi angelito.

Mire la figura que había quedado en la nieve… estaba abstracto, pero lindo. Además en mi punto de vista parecía un angelito.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – Jasper miro concentrado la marca de mi angelito en la nieve. Decidí darle unos cuantos segundos para ver si entendía que era un hermoso angelito de nieve. Minutos…

-¿En serio no sabes que es? Vamos Jasper, mira eso de allí, - apunte las alas que había echo con mis brazos. - ¿Ya lo ves?

-Mmmm… ¿Es un dinosaurio?

-Jasper lo que ves allí es mi primer angelito de nieve, asi que mas vale que digas que esta lindo o le diré a Carlisle. – mire a Jasper seriamente, si hubiese podido ponerme rojo de la cólera tal vez estaría como un tomate.

-¿Qué yo que? – Carlisle llego con un vaso en la mano que traía de la cabaña de la que estábamos cerca.

-. – Jasper dijo eso increíblemente rápido pero aun así le entendí, me acerque hacia el con el puño levantado pero Seth y Jacob llegaron antes de que mi puño alcanzara su cara.

-¡Chicos hoy tenemos una piyamada!

¿Una QUÉ?


	15. Piyamada ¡EXTREMA!

**_Para despedir el año 2oo9 *-* actualizacion! _**

**_Bueno :$ Por fa dejen review u_u de regalo de año nuevo_**

**_e_e o si no... ME TIRO POR LA VENTANA e_e (funciono en mi otra historia)_**

**_^^ Espero ii el prox año les siga gustando la historia_**

**_xD este capi es full comico e_e o eso creo xD ajaaja_**

**_por fa ^^ leanlo, disfrutenlo, rianse!_**

**_:D LES PROMETO PREVIEW A TODAS LAS QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW_**

**_RESPONDIENDOLE CADA MINIMO DETALLE XD_**

**_Ahora si las dejo leer..._**

* * *

XV

-¿Jacob ahora si explícate? – me senté en la cama de la suite del hotel junto con los demás observando a Seth y a Jacob los que habían planeado la gran piyamada.

-Bueno… Estaban estas lindas chicas sexys, entonces hablamos con ellas y hablaban de una piyamada así que para quedar bien les dijimos que nosotros haríamos una, tenemos cuatro horas para saber como hacer una buena piyamada y alistar acá. – Seth sonrió como estúpido creyendo que eso nos había convencido a todos.

-¿Cuántas chicas son?

-Seis. – Ok, eso ya me convenció a mí.

-Chicos, debemos hacer la mejor piscinada de la historia. – los anime a todos.

-Piyamada, Emmett.

-Da lo mismo Edward, el punto es que vendrán chicas lindas en lindas piyamas a estar toda una linda noche haciéndonos linda compañía.

-¿Y como sabremos como hacer una piyamada? – Jasper, siempre buscando lo malo de todo.

-Viva el sabio Google. – Edward ya estaba con su laptop en las piernas tecleando.

Leímos tantas cosas de piyamadas que creo que cuando me regrese a Forks intentare una con todo Forks, la gran piyamada de Forks, organizada por Emmett Guapo Lindo Increíblemente Esbelto Cullen.

Pasamos dos horas organizando la suite, todo el lugar estaba lleno de muchas almohadas, aunque dudo que hiciéramos una guerra de almohadas, porque si nos emocionábamos muchos de un solo golpe mandaríamos a las chicas volando por la ventana… lo cual seria divertido si no fuesen lindas. Compramos en el hotel piyamas, ya que nadie había llevado una ya que no era importante. ¿Por qué? Porque nosotros no dormíamos, y los dos chuchos a duras penas aguantaban andar en shorts.

Teníamos todo listo… Se veía algo gay pero al fin y al cabo estaba lindo y se veía muy piyamoso. Almohadas, más almohadas, comida, más comida, mucha más comida, música y muchas cosas tontas. ¡Ah! Y muchas botellas, a toda alemana con más de dieciséis años le gustaba beber, eso estaba seguro.

Alguien toco la puerta, Jacob y Seth salieron corriendo a abrirla.

-Hola… chicas. – Jacob pareció algo desilusionado.

-Oh diablos…- escuche a Edward murmurar.

No había captado nada, hasta que vi a las chicas entrar…

-Eh… chicas. Nos pueden esperar un momento, tendremos una reunión de chicos un momento. – Carlisle nos llamo a todos al balcón, teníamos que hablar seriamente.

-¿Jacob de donde sacaste a esas niñas? – Edward estaba muy pero muy enojado.

-¡Vamos esas chicas parecen de diez años! ¿Dónde están las chicas que dijiste? ¡Solo a Jasper le podrían gustar por lo enanas que son! – regañe a el chucho fuertemente con cuidado que las niñitas no me escucharan.

-¡Hey! Alice no están pequeña y no tiene cara de estupidita. – entornamos los ojos ante el comentario fuera de lugar de Jasper.

-Jacob… nos meterán a la cárcel si nos encuentran con esas niñas. ¡No quiero que me crean pedófilo! – Carlisle estaba como loco dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio que teníamos.

-Eh… les juro que se veían más altas allá. Además andaban botas y… no se. ¡No parecían de diez años! – Jacob se defendió.

-El punto es que ahora tenemos que ver como rayos entretener a esas niñas hasta mañana. Hay que salir chicos.- me quede en silencio un momento, sabia que algo hacia falta. -¿Seth?

-Acá estoy. – nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Seth con la nariz pegada a la puerta de vidrio.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntamos todos en coro.

-Ver cual es la mas linda… tengo quince para siempre… cinco años no son tanto. ¿O si? – Jacob se acerco a Seth y le golpeo la cabeza luego abrieron la puerta y entramos todos de nuevo.

Entramos sin hacer ningún ruido y pudimos escuchar algo de la 'increíble' conversación de las niñas.

-Mira, esta guapo el musculoso pero me da miedo yo voto por el que anda sin camisa y anda el pantalón azul de piyama, ese si esta bonito. – casi me eche a reír al escuchar el comentario de esa niña de pelo claro y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y andaba una piyama de la gata china esa. ¿Hello Kitty?

-No no, mira ese el del pantalón azul esta bonito pero no me gusto su nariz, yo voto por el de pelo rubio despeinado. – vaya, una fan del emo otra de Jacob y ninguna de Emmett. Niñas sin gustos refinados.

-Eh… ya vinimos. – Jasper interrumpió a las niñas, tonto emo, y todas se echaron a reír como si hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de la vida… ¿De que se reían?

-¿Bueno y como se llaman? – Carlisle pareció entretenido, espero y no vaya a usar a las niñas para algún experimento medico o algo así.

-Melanie.

-Bridget.

-Joahn.

-Katherine.

-Marie.

-Agatha.

Ok, creo que me los logre memorizar… Melania, Bretaña, Juana, Karina, María y Gata.

-¿Y cuantos años tienen niñas? – no pude resistirme a saber las edades de esas niñas.

-Bridget es la mayor, tiene once y medio y yo soy la menor tengo nueve y dos tercios. – hablo Juana. Vaya… todas unas señoritas.

-¿Y sus padres las dejaron venir con todos unos extraños a un hotel? – Edward parecía muy preocupado.

-No, yo le dije a los míos que me iría a la casa de Melanie, Joahn dijo que se iba a mi casa, Marie a la de Joahn… - aparte de pedófilos, seremos secuestradores.

-Ok… creo que entendimos. – las interrumpió Seth. – Que lindo… brazalete Bridget.

-Ah… gracias. Mira, este fue mi primer diente de leche. – la niña se lo puso casi en la cara a Seth al cual este puso una cara de horror mejor que las de las actrices de Hollywood cuando ven al malvado cruzar a su lado.

-Eh… lindo.

-Eso te pasa por intentar seducir a una niña de once años depravado. – susurro Jacob solo como para que nosotros escucháramos.

-¿Y que haremos? – pregunto Jasper llegando de la cocina trayendo unos jugos. ¿De donde los habrá sacado?

Todos nos quedamos callados a lo que Juana levanto la mano y Carlisle le cedió la palabra, perfecto de vuelta al Kinder.

-¿Qué son esas botellas de allí? – apunto a las botellas de vodka que estaban en la mesa principal de la sala.

-Eh… son cosas para adultos. – Edward tapo las botellas con una almohada, pero las niñas quedaron viendo la mesa.

-¿Son para adultos?

-Aja… Solo para nosotros. – les dije.

-¿Para ustedes?

-Si maldita sea, solo para nosotros. – Jasper se estaba desesperando, al parecer no le agradaban los niños.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto les puede hacer daño. – Carlisle estaba siendo muy paciente… DEMASIADO. – Mejor tomemos jugo.

-Pero para saber hay que probar… - esta vez hablo una chiquilla que no sabia quien era… ¿Melania?

-O si no… jamás sabremos. ¿Qué tal si ustedes mienten? – esa era Agatha.

-Eh… bueno… es que… - Seth estaba muy nervioso y Jacob estaba caminando de lado a lado. ¡Que bella piyamada!

-Ok, prueben. – dije resignado. Tome una botella y busque unas copas del bar.

-¿Emmett que rayos estas haciendo? – me pregunto Edward silenciosamente.

-Haber si así se duermen estas hijas de… su madre. – serví ocho copas ya que no me quería arriesgar a ponernos nosotros borrachos. Se las entregue a cada una y la vieron por unos minutos con los ojos brillantes.

Al mismo tiempo llevaron sus copas a sus bocas y bebieron el liquido como si fuera agua y en ese mismo instante…

Toc… toc…

-Oh no… - dijimos todos en coro, sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

-¡Chicas váyanse ahorita al balcón… - Edward y Jacob las llevaron como si fueran un rebaño de ovejas y luego cerraron la puerta y cubrieron los cristales con la cortina de seda.

-Muy buenas noches… - un hombre de traje azul entro en la habitación tocándose la barba una y otra vez. - ¿Han visto a estas niñas?

Puso todas las fotos de las niñas que estaban en el balcón pero todos respondimos a esa pregunta con una negativa.

-¿Qué tienen de importante esas niñas? – Seth intento sonar despreocupado.

-Haber… ella es hija del embajador de Australia. - apunto a una foto en la que se veía a Agatha. – Ella es hija del alcalde de Berlín… Ella es sobrina del alcalde de Berlín… Ella es hija del dueño de la agencia de cerveza más grande de Alemania… Ella es una eminencia de Alemania y ha ganado premios mundiales y ella pues ella no es importante pero es amiga de todas las niñas y también se desapareció así que deducimos que está con las demás.

-¿Y por que vino aquí? – Carlisle se hizo el ofendido pero no paraba de mover su pierna lo que significaba que estaba nervioso.

Vaya lío en el que estábamos metidos…

-Porque nos informaron que se les vio en este hotel y entraron a esta habitación… - ¡Dios perdóname! ¡Jamás pensé ser un ladrón de niñas, un pedófilo, un emborrachador de niñas! ¡Sálvame de esta!

-¿A esta habitación? – Edward se cruzo de brazos y el policía asintió. - ¡Nah imposible! Por que no se sienta con nosotros y tomamos un poco y hablamos de esto.

-¡Viva Alemania Pendejos! – escuchamos ese grito desde el balcón… ¡Vamos una copa no las pudo emborrachar!

-¿Qué fue eso? – el policía se levanto de el sofá y se dirigió al balcón abrió la puerta y…

-¡Hola Don Pancracio! ¡Vengase que aquí hay pachanga! - ¿Quién era esa?

Me hubiese quedado viendo el show pero cuando me di la vuelta pude ver que todos estaban corriendo a velocidades increíbles hacia fuera…

-¡Adiós Señor Pancracio! – grite y me largue a correr… ya me imaginaba las noticias de Alemania mañana…

Fantasmas secuestran a Niñas eminentes de Alemania, se les ha visto en otros lugares como en un Karaoke, un testigo aseguro que eran unos ídolos de la canción Nou le dichou nafa. Se buscan, si tiene alguna noticia llamar al siguiente numero…

-Emmett mira somos famosos… - Seth me mostro el periódico en el avión que iba hacia Japón…

-¿Cuándo me podre quitar esta maldita barba? – Jacob estaba desesperado ya que andaba con una barba, un abrigo, lentes de sol negros y pantalones amarillos.

-Cállate y aparenta ser un viejo con amnesia hasta que lleguemos a Japón.

-Pero… pero…

-Fue tu culpa así que no reniegues… - me coloque mi sombrero… Sabía que los disfraces que traía algún día funcionarían y hoy sobre todo funcionaban ya que éramos los mas buscados en Alemania… vaya me sentía como Billy The Kid.

-Aterrizamos en cinco minutos… por favor ajustar sus cinturones.

-Konnishiwa Japon… - dijo emocionado Edward.

-¿Coni se va a Japón? – pregunte asustado.

-¿Quién es Coni? – pregunto Seth.

-Ah… así le puse a mi vocecita.

* * *

**_*-* Soii la vocecita ke emocion xD jajaja Bueno chicas LES DESEO EL MEJOR FIN DE AÑO_**

**_ROGUEMOS POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE AÑO SEA MIL VECES MEJOR ^^ acepto sugerencias_**

**_:o ya solo nos queda Japon y Brasil... LUEGO! EL FIC DE LAS CHICAS... _**

**_la venganza es dulce *-* como un marshmallow xD_**

**_Bueno chicas con esta me despido HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO!_**

**_^^ espero sugerencias :$ asi mejoro! e intentare cumplirlas todas_**

**_e_e ojala y no me pidan que haga que Edward se haga travesti, Emmett flacucho etc etc nona_**

**_:D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO muchas bendiciones (L) _**

**_^^ Su review o ¬¬ BORRO A EDWARD DE TODO EL MUNDO! muahaha (si estoii loca u.u)_**

**_Roguemos que Stephenie haga otro libro AMEEEEN... XD_**

**_Besos ( k ) ii mis mejores deseos ^^ atte: Su autora desesperada Conii Cullen_**


	16. Sakura Pero no la Card Captor

**_Chicas me he tardado pero esque mis neuronas imaginativas_**

**_se pusieron en huelga y hasta intentaron quemar mi cerebro e.e_**

**_Bueno ia hice un tratado de paz con ellas :D este capi es corto_**

**_pero es xqe al parecer :o el sigiente sera largo *CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAN*_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo *-*_**

**_Y UNANSE A LAS 200 FIRMAS :D (ojala ii pronto)_**

**_Cuentenles de este fic hasta a sus abuelas :D _**

**_Gracias por su apoyo hoy ii siempre ^^_**

* * *

XVI

-¿Carlisle y a que hotel iremos? – Seth parecía nervioso cuando pareció que habíamos salido de la ciudad y entrabamos en un pueblo o algo así.

-Bueno, como Emmett me dejo planificar algo, les tengo una gran sorpresa. – Carlisle se sentó en el asiento de cuero de la súper mega tecnológica limosina que nos había ido a traer al aeropuerto.

Llegamos a una parte del pueblo y la limosina se estaciono frente una gran casa que estaba echa solo de madera, no se veía mal aunque se veía antigua y muy tradicional. Carlisle avanzo hacia la gran entrada pasando por todo el jardín que estaba lleno de sakuras o arboles de cerezo, recién en Japón era primavera así que estaban comenzando a florecer, parecían algodones de dulce… Que pasaría si probara uno…

-Emmett, son PLANTAS. – Edward me golpeo la cabeza y seguimos caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

Todos íbamos caminando en un gran silencio y nos detuvimos detrás de Carlisle cuando este dio dos leves toques a la puerta. Detrás de esta se escucharon unos gritos y ciertas otras cosas que no logre entender.

-¡Sakura! Abre la puerta ahora mismo. – esta parecía una voz de una anciana…

-Ya voy… ya voy, espera solo término de pintar el fondo del cuadro.

-Ve ahora mismo… - se escucho un golpe y luego algo en japonés… y por ultimo nos abrieron la puerta.

-Konnishiwa Carlisle San. – la anciana saludo felizmente a Carlisle pero nos quedo viendo mal a los demás… ¿Qué teníamos de malo?

-Hola Akemi, perdón por la molestia en serio, pero quería enseñarles a estos chicos la verdadera cultura de Japón.

-¿La verdadera cultura? ¡Que mas que los animes! – reclamo Jasper.

-¿Los animes? – la señora puso una cara que daba miedo y luego saco un palo de madera y en un rápido movimiento, como para ser humana, le dio un golpe a Jasper. – Los animes son una blasfemia a la verdadera cultura japonesa, a caso crees que nuestros ancestros iban a aprender a las escuelas en minifaldas y solo iban a buscar chicos a los cuales pudieran…

-Lo siento Akemi… es que mis… hermanos son algo ignorantes. – Carlisle entro a la casa con Akemi y luego nosotros seguimos, le tenia miedo a esa abuela me daba la impresión que nos intentaría matar si decíamos algo en contra de sus ancestros.

-¿Y que significa Akemi? – pregunto Edward algo intrigado. – Según lo que he leído de la cultura de Japón todo nombre tiene su significado.

-Vaya, al menos no eres tan bruto como el rubio. – Jasper bajo la mirada y yo me empecé a reír suavemente. ¡Jasper el emo ranchero bruto! – Akemi, significa belleza. – aclaró la abuela emocionada.

-Pero si usted es… - todos me quedaron viendo a lo que cambie mi comentario. – usted es mas que bella.

-No caeré en tus trucos niño oso, no me caerás bien solo por eso. – la señora se levanto y podía jurar que me iba a merecer un golpe de su palo, sin embargo se quedo quieta mirándonos. -¿Quieren algo de comer?

-Por supuesto, unas buenas papas fritas y cuatro sushis y también si se puede un vaso de Coca Cola. – Seth se toco el estomago y sonrió.

-No tenemos nada de eso, solo sushi. Les traeré sushi y un buen vaso de te. ¡Sakura ven a atender a nuestros invitados!

Una de las puertas corredizas se abrió y de allí salió una hermosa joven, se veía delicada como una de las flores de los arboles en el jardín y tenia ruborizadas las mejillas su pelo estaba suelto y caía liso hasta sus hombros. Era hermosa…

-Sakura ellos son nuestros huéspedes, el es el curandero Carlisle y los demás sus hermanos. – ¿Curandero? Vaya, este no era al Japón que venia, yo venia a la gran ciudad a comer sushi en restaurantes y a ir a comprar consolas de juegos en cada tienda que encontrase además de otras tecnologías… ¡Y Carlisle nos trae a un pueblo!

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Saura, Akemi es mi abuela… - agacho la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y se sentó a nuestro lado. Corrí para sentarme al lado de ella pero Edward y Jasper me habían ganado el lugar.

-¡Hey! – reclame.

-Sakura… que lindos ojos. – dijo Jasper en un leve susurro cerca de la joven. ¡Que se esperara a que llegáramos a Forks! Le diré a Alice.

-Pero nada se compara al rubor de tus mejillas… - ¡Lo mismo que le decía a Bella! Que poca creatividad la de Edward.

-¡Que hacen cerca de mi nieta! ¡Patanes! – la abuela Akemi puso los sushi en la mesa y luego alejo como perros a Jasper y Edward. Seth y Jacob se lanzaron sobre la comida pero luego del primer mordisco la escupieron.

-¡Maldita sea que le echo a estas cosas! – Jacob parecía loco tomando el té y Seth tapándose la boca.

-Wasabi. – respondió la anciana tranquila. Wasabi era una de las cosas más picantes según lo que Esme me había contado en uno de los tantos shows de cocina que veía… ¿Para que? No se.

Platicamos durante una hora todo parecía tranquilo, excepto que Edward y Jasper no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Sakura y eso no era justo. ¡Yo la vi primero! Estábamos hablando del idioma japonés y de su relación con los ancestros y muchas cosas mas que no entendía y a las que solo agregaba: 'aja' 'exacto' 'obvio'.

-Bueno, hora de irnos a dormir. Mañana nos toca un dia muy pesado. – la nana Akemi se levanto y nos quedo viendo expectantes a todos.

-Apenas son las seis de la noche. – dijo Jacob viendo su reloj.

-¡Hora de dormir y punto final! – todos nos levantamos como soldados y seguimos a la anciana a través de los largos corredores de la casa.

-Carlisle tu dormirás acá. – corrió una puerta y mostro una habitación casi vacía excepto por una lámpara, una mesa, un letrero con algo escrito y un futon. _**(es como un colchon en el suelo donde los japoneses duermen. xD)**_

Carlisle no hizo comentario alguno y entro a la habitación, Seth y Jacob se la iban a pasar de lo mas cómodos ya que eran los únicos que dormían. Fui el ultimo en entrar en una habitación… creo que esa abuela me odia.

Apague la lámpara y fingí dormir luego de un rato sentí que alguien golpeaba mi puerta…

* * *

**_¿Que sera? _**

**_¿Quien sera?_**

**_¿Que pasara? _**

**_Sepa todo esto en el sigiente capitulo_**

**_(ojala y pueda actualizar pronmto y no hayan huelgas de neuronas imaginativas!_**

**_:D UNANSE A LAS 200 FIRMAS PORFAA *-----------*_**

**_Abrazosss ^^ nos leemos pronto_**

**_atte: _**

**_(posdate: mi correo ebastias96 hot....)_**


	17. DIOS! ME MUERO! LEANLO! NOTA ESPECIAL

_***0* Chicaas me mueroooooo :o ESTOII EN LOS SILVER CUP TWILIGHT AWARDS**_

_**en serio no me lo esperaba :o estoii en la categoria mejor comedia *saltando como maniatica***_

_**:$ Bueno sorry por no traerles el nuevo capi PROMETO QUE EN ESTA SEMANA LO PUBLICARE**_

_**T.T ENTIENDANME... porfa... :$**_

_**Buenooo AHORA SI! LES QIERO PEDIR UN FAVOR (ii esta vez no son reviews... aunque si quieren dejar :D SUPEEER!!!)**_

_**Bueno... como decia xD desde aiier empezaron las votaciones (aiier 17 enetro 2010)**_

_**entoonces! :$ porfa denme su voto!!!!! no saben cuanto lo necesito**_

_**ii en serio MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE TODO ESTO :O **_

_**Actualizacion pronto en las dos historias **_

_**LAS AMO CHICAS (L) **_

_**ii por cierto la pagina de las votaciones es w w w (punto) thesilvercuptwilightawards (punto) blogspot (punto) com**_

_**SU VOTO CUENTA II DEMASIADOOO**_

_**Diganle hasta a la vecina, la abuela, el perro, la chica engreida de la casa gigante, la profe, su cole entero QUE VOTEN! ii sigan las instrucciones (:**_

_**atte: Su escritora desesperada ConiiCullen**_


	18. De Cazafantasmas y Casanovas

**_Chicaas :o Bueno me inspire de un momento a otro ESCRIBI EL CAPI :D _**

**_Espero y les guste ii acuerdense que ^^ gracias a ustedes mi fic es lo que es_**

**_Bueno, el capi de hoy ME FASCINA :$ ya veran xque_**

**_*---* Quiero recordarles que estoii abierta a sugerencias, ideas, ayudar en fics, colaboraciones,_**

**_charlar, ser psicologa, hacer fics, hacer canciones... bailar ? xD jajajaja_**

**_Bueno! :D quiero recordarles lo de el concurso POR FAVOR VOTEN POR MI _**

**_En el anterior capi que es mi nota especial especifico todo, por si acaso no la han leido._**

**_CUENTO CON SU VOTO! _**

**_:O Les recomiendo lso fics de mi geme ^^ Penumbras, Mi Vida con Edward, etc!_**

**_Tambn aviso que pronto actualizacion de What Happens in Las Vegas_**

**_Ahora si las dejo leer!_**

* * *

XVII

-¿Quién es? – Sakura, vamos que sea Sakura.

-Emmett abre, necesito tu ayuda.

-Edward. ¿Qué paso? – corrí la puerta y me encontré con un Edward pálido… bueno mas de lo normal y con una linterna en su mano. No ocupaba eso, veíamos en la oscuridad.

-Emmett… hay… hay… un…

-¿Un que?

-Un fantasma en mi cuarto. – me tape la boca para no comenzarme a reír a carcajadas o sino la abuela nos echaría de su casa. – Maldición Emmett, no te rías. ¡Lo digo en serio! Apuesto que es uno de los ancestros de esa loca. Además si existimos nosotros porque no han de existir los fantasmas.

Buen punto…

-¿Bueno y que planeas que haga? No iré con una aspiradora a tu cuarto a buscar al fantasma, mejor dicho aquí no hay aspiradoras. – entre en mi cuarto y me senté en el suelo ya que no tenia ni una sola silla.

-No regresare a mi cuarto, si tú no vienes. Así que ya te estuvieras levantando mastodonte.

-Ok, ok. Ahora me volveré un caza fantasmas. ¡Perfecto! – me levante y me quite la camisa.

-¿Por qué te quitas la camisa?

-Para seducir al fantasma. – me reí ante esto, aunque realmente me la había quitado para darles miedo a los fantasmas ante mis sexis biseps, triseps y hasta mis noveniseps.

-Vamos entonces.

Salimos del cuarto y recorrimos los pasillos de la gran casa, era enorme y solo tenía un piso pero si poníamos los pisos de nuestra casa en Forks en un solo piso y la comparábamos esta casa era más grande. Increíble, pero cierto. Llegamos a la habitación de Edward y este se puso detrás de mí.

-¡Hey! Tu ve primero, no quiero ser cena nocturna de un fantasma.

-Vamos tu eres el fuerte.

-Tú el inteligente.

-Tú el gracioso.

- Ambos son debiluchos, brutos y simplones. –escuchamos a una voz detrás de nosotros

-¡…! – Edward y yo gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y nos lanzamos sobre donde había provenido el sonido.

-Deténganse allí.

-¿Akemi?

-No fíjense su abuela. – ella podría ser nuestra abuela con lo vieja que estaba asi que la broma le salió mal…

-¿Qué hacia en mi cuarto? – Edward se cruzo de brazos y Akemi empezó a alejarse.

-Hey, responda. – se dio la vuelta y parecía realmente nerviosa.

-Bueno, puedo estar donde yo quiera. Es mi casa. – con eso y sin mas se fue y entro en su habitación, a la cual no nos dejo entrar cuando nos dio el recorrido por toda la casa.

Nos quedamos solos en la oscuridad y no hablamos por un buen rato, al parecer el señor cerebro estaba pensando, no se en que pero estaba pensando. 'Emmett, cállate y ya vete a dormir, las fans están aburridas' ¿Coni, como que están aburridas? ¡Vamos ellas podrían leer cien paginas de Edward durmiendo y se sentirían las chicas mas felices! ¿Verdad chicas? 'Cállate o le doy este fic a Jasper, a el también lo quieren.' Ok, me callo. Emo ranchero bruto de cuarta… jamás se compararía conmigo, vocecita estúpida no sabe lo que dice. 'Leí eso.' ¡Arg!

-Grr… Edward estamos solitos en la oscuridad. – me acerque a Edward y le toque el hombro. – Eddie de mi corazón, ven a mí.

-Emmett, deja tus gayadas.

-Hazte el que te asusta pero… - gruñido. – te gusta.

-Par de gays los dos. ¿Qué han hecho de divertido? – Jasper venia saliendo de su dormitorio y traía en mano una cerveza, emo feo borracho… ¡Hey!

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – apunte a la lata de cerveza se veía tan fría y tan…

-Emmett deja de babear. La saque de por allí…

-¡Dame una cerveza ahora mismo! – me lance al suelo y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi, patético.

-Shh… escucharon eso. – Edward se pego a la pared y frunció el ceño. – Alguien esta susurrando al otro lado de la casa.

-Sakura… - dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues di mi tour personal por toda la casa y la vi durmiendo y Dios… que chica mas linda. – ¡Ja! Ya veras Jasper, te acusare con Alice y así obtendré mi venganza nadie me quita mi historia.

-¿Emmett que historia?

-¿De que hablas Edward? – empecé a ver para todos lados intentando disimular.

-Acabas de pensar: 'Y así obtendré mi venganza nadie me quita mi historia'.

-Dios, pareces antena parabólica. ¡Búscate una vida!

-¿Emmett donde vas? – Edward detuvo a Jasper que iba caminando hacia el otro extremo del corredor.

-Pues a averiguar que eran esos susurros… - No nos tuvo que decir más y lo seguimos detrás. Si, éramos metiches y orgullosos de serlo.

-No para, por favor. ¡Para! – la dulce voz de Sakura interrumpió el silencio pero esta parecía urgida, se escucharon unos golpes en la cama y unas risas de un hombre. Jasper, Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo al mismo tiempo, pensábamos lo mismo.

-¡La están matando! – susurramos al unísono. Edward le dio un tirón a la puerta y esta se corrió de golpe causando un estruendo fuerte y hueco.

-¡Quítate de ella… ¿Seth? – Jasper quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Seth y Sakura riéndose una y otra vez y el haciéndole cosquillas aun. ¿Seth? No… ¿¡Por que todos tuvieron que fijarse en ella!? Y este para colmo lleva ventaja. Me bronceare, seguro eso era lo que le gustaba a las chicas, los negros.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Edward estaba dando vueltas como gato enjaulado alrededor de Seth y Sakura.

-Mmmm… pues eran cosquillas que relativamente significa que… - Sakura se lanzo sobre Seth y empezó a atacarlo con su almohada. ¡Quiero ser Seth!

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura? – pregunto Jasper levemente extrañado.

-Catorce… - ¿Qué?

-Pero… pero… ¿Y todo el maquillaje?

-Vamos, si no me pongo eso mi abuela me matara. ¡Me hace parecer una vieja! – me fije en el rostro de Sakura y pude notar que aun se veía linda pero por lo menos se veía de cuatro años menos. ¡Somos unos asaltacunas!

-Seth creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mi abuela mañana les sacara el jugo, créanme algo duro los espera. – Sakura se rio por lo bajo y nos quedo viendo.

-¿Y nosotros que? ¡A caso no te importa si mañana nos morimos. – hice un leve puchero y sonreí ante la preocupación que tuvo Sakura ante mi reacción.

-Ustedes no duermen… - ¿Hey como lo sabe? Seth chismoso.

-¡Claro que dormimos!

-Lo decía en broma, ni que fueran vampiros. – Sakura se levanto de la cama y nos siguió a todos hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches chicos. Buenas noches… Seth. – un rubor cruzo las mejillas de la chica y Seth parecía hipnotizado, en un rápido movimiento empuje a Seth y el choco sus labios con Sakura, ninguno de los dos reacciono hasta que Sakura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y bajo la mirada. ¡Que cosa más hermosa! Eran mejor que los besos de Carmela y Juan en aquella novela.

Sakura le susurro algo a Seth en el oído y este sonrió, parecía el chico mas feliz de la tierra, Sakura corrió la puerta y con esto nos regresamos tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos.

-Chicos… - no podría describir el tono que Seth tenia en su voz… ¿Quién era este Seth?

-¿Qué paso Seth? – pregunto Edward.

-Estoy imprimado.

* * *

**_Se IMPRIMOOO *-* DIOOOOOOOSSS!!! cuando escribi esto estaba que me moria_**

**_(en lo que he caido... la obsecion me tiene mal) AMO A SETH CLEARWATER!!!!_**

**_(no te enfades peluzhe :$ xD jajajaja) bueno... Aunque no lo crean esto trae complicaciones_**

**_¿Que pasara cuando acabe el viaje a Japon?_**

**_¿Que pasara con el Tour?_**

**_¿La abuela de Sakura matara a Seth?_**

**_¿Emmett seguira siendo Emmett?_**

**_¿Conii seguira apareciendo? xD_**

**_Sepa todo esto en el proximo capitulo EN LA VIDA BUENA AL ESTILO EMMETT CULLEN!_**

**_Dejen su review por favor *-* ii muestrenle este fic hasta a la loca que recoge basura en la esquina_**

**_ii diganle que deje review ^^_**

**_Gracias x su apoyo, Nos leemos, Nos chateamos xD, Besoooos *-*_**

**_atte: Su Escritora Desesperada!_**


	19. Sobre El Concurso Leanloo! PORFAAA

**_Chicas lo siento por molestar tanto! _**

**_Prometo borrar todo esto luego del concurso_**

**_PERO PORFA LEANLO TOMENLO EN CUENTA._**

**_Bueno recientemente me estuve fijando como debian votar exactamente aqui se los muestro_**

**_:D GRACIAS POR SU APOYO (no cometen aca :$ comenten en el capi anterior porfavor! ya que este sera borrado)_**

**_Lean con atencion lo siguiente!_**

**_Gracias por todooo (L) _**

**_ii espero su voto ^^ _**

**_atte: Su Escritora Desesperada.!_**

El modelo de la votación es así (Es necesario nomicar a un fic en cada categoría, sino el voto no se contará):

• Mejor comedia  
-Nominado-

• Mejor oveja y león (BellaxEdward)  
-Nominado-

• Mejor Lobo y Caperucita (JacobxRenesmee)  
-Nominado-

• Mejor ' Y Entonces el león Y EL LOBO se enamoraron de la oveja' (triángulo Amoroso/JakexBells)  
-Nominado-

• Autor/a 'She-wolf' (Autor revelación)  
-Nominado-

• Autor Fanpire (Autor del aÑo)  
-Nominado-

• Autora 'La trama no es mía' (Traductora)  
-Nominado-

• Momento WTF?!  
-Nominado-

• Best Shoots  
-Nominado-

• Mejor Drama (Final Feliz)  
-Nominado-

• Categoría Spikinglish  
-Nominado-

• Mejor Work-in-progress  
-Nominado-

• Fanfic Del Año  
-Nominado-


	20. La Imprimación

_**Bueno... xd es temprano en mi pais las 9:11 pero ADMITO**_

_**que tengo sueño, escribir me cansa el cererbro :o ii les contare**_

_**que no debia escribir hoy ya que tengo MUCHAS tareas pero bueno**_

_**^^ aqui estoii con un nuevo capi... les dire que es MUY DRAMATICO :o**_

_**jajajaa! (L) Bueno gracias por sus reviews ^^ ii aun tienen tiempo de votar**_

_**Las dejo leer.... Quiero decir.. LOS dejo leer :o**_

* * *

XVIII

-Arriba todos, holgazanes. – Akemi fue por cada cuarto tirando las puertas y 'despertándonos', no estaba muy seguro de si lo que ayer había pasado era cierto o solo un sueño. '¿De que rayos hablas Emmett? Los vampiros no duermen.' Coni sabelotodo, que se consiga una vida o un marido. 'Emmett, solo tengo trece ya cállate.' Obedecí a esa tonta vocecita y fingí bostezar y estirarme cuando Akemi tiro de mi puerta.

Salí de mi habitación y Jacob iba radiante, esperaba encontrarme con un Seth casi dormido apoyado contra la pared ya que según mis cálculos Edwardianos matemáticos el Chucho Jr. solo había dormido tres horas. Eso le pasa por andar de imprimado. Sin embargo me encontré con un Seth alegre y sonriente sentado en la mesa de desayuno junto a Sakura, sin embargo no se andaban con muchos cariñitos ya que Akemi los observaba atentamente. ¿La abueh tendrá alguna idea de lo de Seth y Sakura?

-Bueno, desayunen y luego salen al jardín… tienen mucho por hacer. – Akemi puso un millón de cosas en la mesa de desayuno y se retiro con una sola taza de té al jardín.

Apenas Akemi salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina Seth, tomo en sus manos la cara de Sakura y le dio tres besos, uno en cada mejilla y uno pequeño en la boca… ¡Extraño a Rose!

-¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura? – Seth tomo su mano y la chica que hoy no andaba maquillaje se ruborizo tanto que parecía tomate. Jacob entro en la cocina atacando con la mirada a la comida.

-¿Ya comió Seth? – me susurro Jacob, al ver el montón de comida intacta en la mesa.

-No… al parecer le gusta mas comerle los labios a esa niña. – sonreí ante mi propio chiste y pensé que en ese caso yo estaba hambriento y sediento de Rose. –Ah se me olvidaba… Seth se imprimo de ella.

-¡¿QUE SETH QUE?! – Jacob grito como loco esa pregunta interrumpiendo el momento de amor de los pequeñines. – Seth Clearwater ven aquí ahorita mismo.

Seth ni se 'mosqueo' al escuchar la orden de Jacob simplemente continuo viendo a Sakura mientras esta comía. Jacob avanzo hacia Seth y lo jalo de la oreja, literalmente, hasta llevárselo fuera de la cocina. Sakura parecía algo asustada por lo que me senté frente ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ehmm… ¿Qué tal dormiste Sakura? – jugué con un pedazo de pan y lo trague… Sabia a, bueno sabia a… algo. ¡Quiero un oso! Tenia una semana de no cazar osos, lo único que halle hoy en la madrugada fueron unos venados flacuchos y unas vacas… pero las vacas me dan miedo, así que preferí los venados.

-Muy bien Emmett, gracias por preguntar. Y gracias por… lo de anoche.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ehmm… eso.

-¿Qué eso?

-Bueno tú sabes…

-No realmente no se.

-Emmett… pues ya sabes lo de…

-Lo de… - Sakura apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mostrando mucha frustración.

-Oh… te refieres a lo del beso. No fue nada, solo fue un empujoncito. Además yo se que ustedes lo querían. Pero solo besos eh, no quiero ser tío. – Sakura se tapo la cara con las manos y pude notar que se había vuelto a ruborizar nada más que esta vez era más roja que un tomate. –Vamos Sakura, es un tema común. Tú sabes… La cigüeña… El palito… el agujerito…

-¡Basta Emmett! – Sakura estaba ahora riéndose como loca. Si que era rara… ¡Encajaba perfecto con Seth!

-¿Realmente quieres a Seth, Sakura? – creo que era la primera vez en todo el viaje que decía algo muy serio. La imprimación según los cuentos de Jacob y los demás lobos lobunos era algo muy serio, era como amar nada más que más loco… más fuerte.

-Si… simplemente no se lo vi… y no se Emmett… es algo raro, simplemente siento que el es el chico que mis ancestros tenían planeado para mi.

-¿Y que hacia Seth ayer en tu habitación? – no pude evitar preguntar eso, me picaba la lengua por preguntarlo.

-Bueno fue algo raro, yo estaba en el jardín debajo de el árbol de cerezo mas grande y luego el llego a acompañarme y empezamos a platicar… Después de una hora escuchamos a mi abuela gritándole a no se que o quien – a nosotros – así que entramos rápidamente con Seth y como su cuarto estaba muy lejos entro en mi cuarto. Y pues, luego le pedí que se quedara hasta que me durmiera ya que, no quería que el se fuera. – Sakura tenia una voz dulce y contando estas cosas se veía muy linda, pero linda de la buena forma como cuando tu le dices a un cachorrito 'aawww que lindo' no como cuando uno dice 'que linda esa nena'. ¿Entienden? – Luego de un rato de intentar de dormir me rendí y para romper el silencio le tire una almohada a Seth y el me ataco, haciéndome cosquillas… y lo demás creo que ya lo sabes.

-Si… - seguí probando las demás comida, quería saber si le encontraba un sabor especial a alguna de las cosas pero nada… en ese momento en que ninguno de los dos hablaba pude escuchar como Jacob regañaba a Seth. ¿Por qué lo regañaba?

-Seth… ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo que esto significa? No, claro que no sabes.

-Claro que se. Ella es el amor de mi vida Jacob. ¿Qué más debo entender? – Seth parecía algo enojado.

-Vamos dime, ¿Qué rayos harás cuando nos tengamos que ir de vuelta a Forks o adonde sea que vayamos luego?

-No debo ir. No necesito ir. Solo la necesito a ella.

-¡Te traje de Forks y te llevare de vuelta a Forks!

-¿Sabes, Jacob, por que no me entiendes? ¡Por que tu no estas enamorado de mi hermana! Eres un vil estúpido que solo la usa. – Sin comentarios…

-Tu no sabes nada de eso Seth eres un simple chiquillo.

-Al menos un simple chiquillo que si sabe amar. No como tu, me da vergüenza que seas mi Alfa, cuando ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirle la verdad a Leah.

-Yo si amo a tu hermana Seth…

-Pero no estás imprimado. Dime haber, que harás cuando te imprimes. Yo te diré. ¡Le harás lo mismo que le hizo Sam! – Seth regreso a la cocina y tenia el semblante sombrío y duro, no parecía de quince años y mucho menos parecía aquel chico que todos conocemos. Sakura lo quedo viendo sorprendida y se paro a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Seth?

-Nada Sakura… no te preocupes. Solo ten por seguro que estaré contigo. – me salí de la cocina, no quería estar de metiche. Necesitaba buscar a Jacob y sabía que de seguro estaría con los demás chicos.

Entre en la habitación de Jacob y efectivamente allí estaba con los demás chicos, todos estaban serios y pensativos, intente hacer el menor ruido posible y me senté al lado de Edward.

-¿Tu ya sabes lo que pasa no? – Jasper intentaba controlar las emociones de todos pero el parecía demasiado estresado.

-Si…

-¿Y que opinas? – vaya, primera vez que me pedía mi opinión.

-El chico esta imprimado, eso es algo que no se puede romper. Jacob… - Jacob levanto la cara y pude notar sus ojos rojos y la marca de una lágrima seca en su mejilla. – No puedes hacer nada en contra de eso.

-En vez de preocuparnos de este problema deberíamos ocuparnos de el. – Carlisle tenía su mentón reposado en su mano derecha y parecía alejado y pensativo. – Ahora no podemos hacer nada más que ver una forma de hacer que estos dos chicos queden juntos… pero ¿Cómo?

-¡Es que no…! – Jacob se quedo en mitad de frase y volvió a la misma postura de antes.

-Jacob estoy viendo lo que piensas, se franco contigo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa que Seth este imprimado de una chica que vive al otro lado del mundo o… que veas que todos los licántropos están imprimados… menos tu? – Edward había sido directo… demasiado directo. Jacob no levanto la cabeza y el ambiente quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasara con Leah? – Jacob murmuraba esto constantemente. - ¿Me imprimare?

-No te preocupes Jake tal vez seas un fenómeno licántropo y no te imprimes… - todos me voltearon a ver con miradas asesinas sin embargo Chucho soltó una leve risa.

-Es posible…

-¡Siento interrumpir su reunión pero les dije que luego de que desayunaran los quería afuera! – Akemi toco la pequeña ventana que estaba en el lado derecho del cuarto que daba hacia el jardín.

-¡Ahora mismo salimos! – Carlisle se incorporo de vuelta a la realidad. La triste y cruel realidad, estábamos condenados a aguantar a una vieja de ciento diez años. ¿Qué si tenia ciento diez realmente? … No se.

Salimos al jardín donde Seth ya estaba cargando unos cubos de madera llenos de agua, desde el pozo hasta al otro lado del jardín. Cuando llegamos Seth y Jacob no se dirigieron ni la mirada. La abuelita Akemi nos dio un deber a cada uno, a mi me toco el peor.

-Emmett, tu iras al pueblo y compraras lo siguiente. – Akemi me paso una lista y yo seguí sus instrucciones como niño obediente de kínder.

Luego de un minuto corriendo como vampiro llegue al pueblo, si que era un gran pueblo. La gente iba y venia con bolsas, cosas raras. ¡Me sentía como en la película de Mulán! Fui de tienda en tienda y resulta que en ninguna hallaba lo de las listas hasta que llegue a la última tienda del pueblo.

-Buenas señora… ¿Vende usted estas cosas? – le tendí la lista y la mujer no subió ni la vista. Me daba igual.

-Si, déjeme se los busco. – la señora no levantaba la vista parecía loca, busco las diez cosas de la lista en toda la tienda en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. – La factura seria de un total de… - la mujer levanto la vista y me miro fijamente.

-Un total de… - estaba impaciente, ya llevaba mas de dos horas en este pueblo buscando las tontas cosas y cuando las hayo la señora se tarda dos siglos en darme la factura.

-Uhh… pues… podría ser gratis… - la señora pestañeo rápidamente, no tenia la menor idea si tenia un tic nervioso o yo que se.

-¿Gratis? Ah bueno gracias. – tome las cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la tienda. Pero cuando iba cruzando por el pasillo la señora me tomo del brazo. -¿Se me olvido algo?

-Si… se le olvido pagarme.

-¡Usted dijo que eran gratis!

-Dije que podrían ser gratis…

-Ya bueno tenga el dinero. – saque de mi billetera el dinero que Carlisle me había dado para comprar las cosas ya que se había negado a que aceptara el dinero de la abuelita.

-No quiero dinero… solo te pido un beso… ¡Bésame! – la señora estiro su boca, parecía trompa de elefante eso si que daba miedo. Rápidamente le puse el dinero en la mano y me escapé corriendo de allí. Escuche unos gritos que no entendí y me dirigí hacia la casa de Akemi. ¿A caso todos en este pueblo debían ser raros?

Cuando llegue a la casa ya nadie estaba en el jardín, asi que entre a la casa. Apenas me encontré con la abueh le tendí las cosas y ella me dio las gracias, el sol ya estaba descendiendo eran las seis de la noche… que temprano.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Están en tu cuarto creo, ya cenaron. ¿Tú tienes hambre? – Akemi parecía algo pasiva ya que no termino sus frases con algún insulto dirigido hacia mí.

-No, comí algo en el pueblo. Gracias.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me encontré a todos sentados en un circulo.

-¿Vaya y esto? ¿Ahora formaron una secta?

-No, Emmett. Te estábamos esperando. – Jacob y Seth estaban al lado del otro. Al parecer ya habían solucionado sus problemas, esos dos eran como marido y mujer en la mañana se tiraban las ollas y todo lo que encontraran en su camino encima, en la tarde seguían molestos y ya en la noche se reconciliaban. Al otro lado de Seth estaba Sakura, quien estaba acariciándole la mano a Seth con un dedo… esos chicos parecían el amor a vivo y directo. Me hacían extrañar a Rose mas de la cuenta… ¡Mi Rose!

-¿Para que me esperaban? – me senté junto a Carlisle y espere impaciente.

-Bueno… digamos que tenemos un plan especial para la noche de hoy, Jasper se frotaba las manos y sonreía. ¡Jasper pícaro!

-¿Te interesa saber? – Edward me miraba sonriendo.

-Claro…

-Bueno Emmett esta noche…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**u.u Jake lloro.. bueno fue una lagrima tiene miedo**

**de que su relacion con Leah termine por un imprimacion**

**ii ella vuelva a quedar mal... pero tambn creo ke lloro por el **

**hecho de que tal vez el no sea el que se imprime si no ella... mientras el no esta.**

**BUENO xd Espero ii les haya gustado **

**:o ii que sera lo que planearon?**

**DE USTEDES DEPENDE CUANTO TIEMPO TARDARE EN SUBIR EL PROX CAPITULO**

**¿Como? :O REVIEWS!! (si toii desesperada)**

**Bueno les quiero recordar el concurso ^^ por favor! CUENTO CON SU VOTO**

**gracias x leer (L)**

**Nos leemos ^^ BESOS :D**

**atte: Su escritora desesperada - **

**ebastias96 hot... (sin espacios)**


	21. Revelación Chan Chan Chan Chaaan

**_Chicas LO SIENTO CON TODA EL ALMA... pero es que_**

**_tuve un feriado largo y me fui donde mi madrina y pss alla xD no escribo_**

**_xque paso saliendo con mi prima etc etc :o Buenooo recien acabo de venir_**

**_hace una hora e hice este capi :$ no salio tan bien pero... Fue algo mega express_**

**_ii espero y me entiendan bueno, creo que mañana o el martes actualizo el fic_**

**_de Bella/Edward :D asi que relax! ^^ Gracias x las que han votado x mi MIL GRACIAS!_**

**_Y psss ya terminaran las votaciones segun tengo entendido.! Pero :D sea cual sea_**

**_el resultado ^^ mil gracias x haber votado :P Buenoooo ahora les qiero decir que solo_**

**_quedan como 7 capitulos del fic u_u o menos... de 5 a 7 capis creo._**

**_Pero acuerdense que despues siguen otros fics :D : (ps: lo sigiente no es el summary solo un adelanto)_**

**_1. Mientras No Estaban - Las chicas Cullen se han quedado solas por dos meses... ¿Que pasara en estos dias?_**

**_2. ¿Que hacen los Volturis los 365 Dias del Año? - Una eternidad es bastante... y mas si vives encerrado. ¿Que hacen estos_**

**_vampiros?_**

**_Bueno Las dejo leer :D *LOS dejo leer xD_**

* * *

XIX

-¡No! No les puedo creer. – me agarre el pelo con las manos, aunque era difícil ya que lo usaba corto no como Jasper, Edward y Carlisle. -¿En serio?

-Bueno… iras o no.

-¡Obvio que si! Vamos una Disco Japonesa, llena de chicas japonesas… y wow, chicas lindas. ¡PERO SETH SE QUEDA! – dije eso apenas pensé en Sakura esperando a Seth hasta la madrugada y cuando lo viera entrar hacerle un show tipo esposa menopáusica. No… no.

-Pfff… yo no me quedo. Sakura también ira. – abrí la boca en sorpresa.

-¡Akemi nos matara! ¡Nos acusara de secuestradores! – me pare de donde estaba sentado y empecé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Ah… Emmett. Akemi no sabe y creo que si sigues gritando nuestro plan fracasará. – Edward se levanto y los demás lo imitaron. – Bueno, en una hora todos en el jardín.

-¿Y Akemi donde esta?

-Ahora mismo… entrara. – Sakura apunto a la puerta.

-¡Bueno sinvergüenzas a dormir! ¿Sakura que haces aquí?

-Eh… Sakura nos estaba contando historias japonesas… usted sabe, de esas historias de dragones y mujeres y hombres. – Carlisle encamino a Akemi afuera de la habitación y se fue caminando con ella hasta el cuarto de el donde le deseo buenas noches y entro. Todos hicimos lo mismo y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Debía ponerme lindo esta noche, ya que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad más.

Tome una camisa carmesí y unos pantalones negros y no podían faltar mis zapatos con punta cuadrada, porque los zapatos que terminaban en serio en punta parecían de gays. Me vestí y me contemple en la pequeña ventana que tenía, no me veía claramente en reflejo pero podía asegurar algo. 'Emmett eres todo un papito.' Hey, gracias Coni. Primera vez que dices algo sabio. 'Cállate y sigue'.

Vi mi reloj y aun hacia falta cuarentaicinco minutos para que fueran las nueve. ¡Vamos tiempo pasa rápido! Empecé a recorrer mi sala y a contar los puntitos que tenia el techo.

-¡Emmett! – una voz me hablo desde la ventana cuando estaba contando el puntito mil doscientos treinta tres.

-¿Ya es hora? – Jasper tenia su cara pegada contra el vidrio eso me causaba mucha risa.

-¡Si apúrate!

Salí cuidadosamente por la ventana y vi que todos estaban afuera. Vi a Edward que estaba levantando las manos en un ritmo tipo tecno y se movía de un lugar a otro. ¿Comenzó a tomar… sin mí?

-¿Seth así son ellos todo el tiempo? – le susurro Sakura a Seth a la vez que una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Si! Y tendrás que acostumbrarte cuñadita porque nos gustan las fiestas todos los días. – vi como Seth abría los ojos en sorpresa cuando le termine de decir eso y Sakura me miraba extrañada.

-Emmett, no era posible para un humano escuchar eso. – me susurro Carlisle a la vez que pasaba a mi lado, eso si no lo pudo haber escuchado ella.

-Oh… eh… ¡No me hagas caso Sakura! – me fui apenado detrás del árbol de cerezo y cuando pasaba al lado de Edward le quite la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

-¡Que hacen todos aquí! – escuchamos el grito de Akemi desde la parte de atrás del jardín. ¡Adiós eternidad!

Todos nos quedamos callados y en un momento escuchamos como Carlisle murmuro para todos nosotros, excepto Sakura ya que su oído no lo pudo haber percibido la orden que tal vez nos salvaría.

-Seth… debes llevar a Sakura.

En un momento todos nos lanzamos a correr y Seth llevaba en su espalda a Sakura quien no había proferido ningún grito ni nada. ¿Se habrá desmayado? Mañana le explicaríamos a Akemi algo… ¿Tal vez que fue un sueño?

Llegamos a Tokio en menos de cinco minutos, esto era súper, recorrimos kilómetros, muchos kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos. ¡Teníamos que hacer esto mas seguido en Forks!

-Si claro, en Forks vamos a llevar a Akemi para que nos espante y corramos como locos. – Edward seguía de metiche. ¡Que aprenda que a los metiches nadie los quiere!

-Pues a mi Bella me quiere.

-¡Claro! Porque es a la única que no le andas curioseando la mente, porque no puedes. Excepto que ella quiera. - ¡Ja Emmett 1 – Edward 0!

En ese momento se nos había olvidado algo muy importante, Seth llego con Sakura en su espalda y Seth llevaba una cara de preocupación increíble. ¿Cómo se tomaría que su novio y sus amigos son unos raros que corren rápido como almas que se los lleva el demonio?

-¿Sakura? – Seth puso a Sakura en sus propios pies y todos la rodeamos, no queríamos que saliera corriendo. – Te juro que te puedo explicar todo esto… Es que. – Seth movió los brazos en frustración y todos quedamos expectantes a la reacción de Sakura.

-Eso fue… ¡Sorprendente! Dios, jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina ni cuando me subí a la moto con un… - Seth miro seriamente a Sakura. ¡CELOSO! – con un primo. – Sakura se rio ante la transformación del rostro de Seth de 'Matare ese tipo' a 'Que bella mi Sakura'. – Ahora si, sabia que ustedes eran raros pero no tanto. ¿Qué son o que les pasa?

-¿No correrás como loca?

-¿No nos gritaras fenómenos?

-¿No llamaras a nadie en ayuda?

-¿No nos empezaras a patear?

-¿No te quedaras de por vida?

-¿No dejaras de amar a Seth y lo dejaras botado y te iras con otro? – esa ultima pregunta fue mía y Seth me dio una gran patada.

-No, no, no, no, tal vez y obvio que no. ¡Pero quiero una explicación!

-Vaya, Seth eso te toca a ti.

Seth movió sus manos en forma nerviosa y luego de unos segundos miro fijamente a Sakura, vaya esto iba a ser de telenovela. 'Ojala y Sakura lo deje, yo estoy aquí para consolarlo.' ¿Coni? 'No diré nada al respecto.' Vaya, esta vocecita era rara.

-Sakura… bueno nosotros no somos normales. – dile algo que ya no sepa Chuchito. – Digamos que somos, bueno tu sabes anormales. Somos… raros.

-¡Dios! Esto me sacara canas verdes. ¡TANTA TENSIÓN ME MATARÁ! – Jasper puso una cara de loco y miro fijamente a Sakura. – Ese de allí se convierte en lobo y aquel también y nosotros somos vampiros. – Jasper soltó un suspiro y se tiro al suelo relajado.

-¿Ah?

-¿Sakura no tendrás la presión alta? Tal noticia te podría causar un paro cardiaco. ¡Justamente hoy que no ando mi kit portátil!

-Cool…

-¿Solo eso tienes por decir? ¡Eres una Bella! ¿Vamos, acaso todas las humanas deben ser asi? – Edward se sento frustrado y miro a Sakura fijamente… - Al menos te puedo leer la mente.

-¿Leerme la mente?

-Si… Ahorita piensas que soy un loco y que es mentira lo de leerte la mente. – Sakura se sonrojo y se tapo la boca de la sorpresa.

-Ok es cierto. ¿Y ustedes más que hacen?

-Jasper controla las emociones de los demás y siente las emociones de los demás por eso ahorita esta allá puro traumado contra ese árbol, dice que es demasiado fuerte sentir tantas emociones a la vez. – le explique a Sakura. – Y yo tengo el poder de la guapeza y Carlisle tiene el poder de no sentir nada por la sangre humana… bueno si pero no… ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y Jacob y Seth?

-Nosotros dos pertenecemos a una manada, yo como podrás ver soy el líder. – Jacob sonrió y Seth lo empujo. – Muy gracioso, ya veras me vengare.

-¿Manada?

-Si, no escuchaste que el traumado dijo que nos convertíamos en lobos…

-¿En lobos?

-Si.

-¡Quiero ver eso!

-¡No! – Seth se sobresalto a lo que asusto a Sakura.

-¿Pero por que?

-Podría ser peligroso.

-Vamos Seth… - Sakura se acerco a Seth y lo abrazo y luego le susurro algo a Seth en el oído y le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero poderoso.

-Ok… esta bien. - ¡Vaya esta chica tiene el poder! Se llevara bien con las demás, porque lo acepto. Nos mandan.

Seth se transformo, Sakura siguió viva, Sakura y Seth se aman y Jasper sigue con ataques de nervios. No relatare esto, fue muy aburrido.

-¿Bueno iremos a la disco si o no? – según mis cálculos horarianos ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

-Ya es muy tarde… no disfrutaremos nada. Mejor regresemos antes de que Akemi nos mande a buscar con el FBI. – Edward se levanto del tronco donde estaba sentado.

-¡No es justo! – me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero. ¡Quería ir a la disco!

Lo que paso después fue en cuestión de segundos. Edward salió corriendo como una bala, pero no iba hacia la casa de Akemi. Todos nos mirábamos extrañados hasta que escuchamos a Edward llamar a… Bella. ¡Vamos no más!

-Emmett y Seth regresen a la casa con Sakura. – Carlisle salió corriendo con Jasper y Jacob se transformo y los siguió.

¿¡Por que me perdía de todo lo divertido!?

Llegamos rápido con Seth y Sakura… Ya eran las cuatro. En una hora Akemi ya estaría despierta… ¿Qué le diría? ¿O me escapaba con Seth y Sakura al Amazonas? ¿Por qué yo?

* * *

**_¿Que pasara cuando Akemi se despierte?_**

**_¿WTF que paso con Edward?_**

**_¿Las apariciones de las chicas a que se debe?_**

**_Sepa todo esto en los proximos capitulos de _**

**_La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen_**

**_Los qiero mucho ^^_**

**_GRACIAS POR TODO ii..._**

**_ReVIEWS *--* por favor :$_**

**_Atte: Su escritora Desesperada / Conii Cullen_**


	22. Decisiones

**_Bueno chicas... este capi es corto pero lleno de importancia para la historia._**

**_Ehmmm noticia... una mala, la historia se ha acortado, ahora solo le quedan 4 capis o 5._**

**_Pero tomenlo por el lado positivo eso acerca mas el nuevo fic de las chicas :D_**

**_Bueno gracias a las que leen son un gran apoyo ii lo siento por no subir tan rapido los capis_**

**_pero estoii algo ocupada ultimamente en el cole y tengo la presion de sacar buenas notas_**

**_ya que mi mama ultimamente anda -.- como ke algo histerica_**

**_^^ Dejen reviews porfa! Alegrenme el dia, ok las dejo leer_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra mala influencia por habernos inducido al vicio de los vampiros, Stephenie Meyer (L)_**

**_Bueno lasd dejo leer!_**

* * *

XX

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Edward? – Sakura estaba nerviosa y se aferraba a Seth, ya me iría yo también a aferrar a Seth, aunque se vería gay.

-Pensó haber visto a Bella. – le explico Seth. Le pareció… que tal si en serio las chicas estaban aquí y nos andaban siguiendo. Esa idea me causaba escalofríos. Según mi reloj hacía falta cinco minutos antes de que Akemi se despertara…

-¡Chicos! Váyanse a dormir. – Sakura tomo de la mano a Seth y salieron de mi cuarto al ver que iban por el mismo pasillo les llame la atención. – Cada uno en su cuarto. – Seth se regreso todo el camino y se fue a su cuarto.

Los segundos parecían caer lentamente, tanto que parecía que dolían. El tiempo era malvado, entre menos quería que se tardara, mas tortuga se hacia ese maldito reloj.

Cinco segundos…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

La puerta de Akemi se deslizo y luego unos pasos rápidos se escucharon, abrió la primera habitación a la que llego, la mía.

-Buenos días Akemi, como has pasado la noche. Yo bien y tu, ojala y la hayas pasado bien. Déjame y te acompaño al cuarto de desayuno y tomamos un delicioso masabi y yushi y de paso una taza de té verde. – la tome por el hombro e intente guiarla lo mas lejos posible del cuarto de los demás.

-Emmett es sushi, wasabi y té rojo, niño bruto. – Akemi me dio un golpe en la cabeza y fingí que me dolió, vieja karateka esa.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y Akemi preparo el desayuno, parecía que cocinaba bien aunque a mi todo me sabia a… nada.

-Te ves cansada abuela. – me tape la boca al decirle abuela pero no me volteo a ver con cara de 'Retira lo dicho o terminaras siendo torturado por mis ancestros'.

-Tuve un mal sueño, unos hombres se llevaban a Sakura y corrían rápidamente… pero ya fui a ver a Sakura y estaba plácidamente dormida. Mi nieta es lo último que me queda Emmett y la amo con todo mi corazón. – ¡Yo quiero una abuela!

-¡Buenos días familia! – Jasper apareció en la cocina y lo mire extrañado. – Luego te cuento. – susurro levemente esto y luego continuo. – Akemi, Carlisle y Edward fueron de compras a Tokio, a comprar unos souvenirs seguro mañana vienen.

Ok tenia varias teorías de lo que estaba pasando teoría numero uno…

Edward ha enloquecido al ver a Bella, Carlisle le esta haciendo una cirugía para cambiarle el cerebro.

Teoría numero dos…

Edward y Carlisle andan investigando lo de las apariciones.

O teoría numero tres…

Carlisle anda persiguiendo a Edward, que esta cruzando el océano nadando porque quiere ver a Bella.

La más posible es la uno, en mi opinión.

-Emmett… ¿Hola? Ven te tengo que hablar de… los souvenirs que traerán los chicos de… Tokio. – no había escuchado a Jasper hasta ese momento.

-Oh si, cierto. Permiso Akemi. – me levante de la mesa y entre con Jasper a su cuarto.

-Escupe la sopa, cuenta el chisme, suelta el cuento. – me senté en el suelo y mire a Jasper con los ojos abiertos como lupas.

-Ok, Carlisle anda buscando a Edward. Intentamos alcanzarlo pero corrió como nunca antes lo había visto correr, Carlisle lo siguió… según lo que creemos lo encontrara mañana. – Jasper parecía preocupado, pero yo no me preocupaba, Carlisle lo solucionaría.

-Relájate hermano, siente las ondas de la paz en tu cuerpo. – Ok, eso no era lo que quería decir realmente. – Relájate Jasper, Carlisle lo solucionara.

Las horas pasaban y no sabíamos nada de Edward ni de Carlisle y era más difícil mantener a Akemi sin sospechas, además de que Seth y Sakura no ayudaban ya que estaban en el jardín detrás del árbol de cerezos haciendo a saber que. Niños pervertidos los de ahora.

El reloj del pueblo ese sonó, eran las doce. Supongo que los chicos llegaran hasta mañana, cerré mis ojos intentando pensar en mi vida perfecta…

-Emmett.

-¡Ah el diablo! – me levante asustado y vi a Edward y Carlisle sentados frente mío. –Ah… son ustedes. – reaccione en ese momento. - ¡Carlisle! ¡Edward! Están vivos, juraba que algún tigre se los había comido como bocadillos.

-Jajajaja que gracioso. – Edward seguía igual de sarcástico. – Solo veníamos a decirte que ya estamos acá. Nos vemos en la mañana.

-No… esperen. ¿Y Bella?

-Solo fue una ilusión de Edward… Bella no esta acá. – Carlisle respondió por Edward y cerraron la puerta.

Vaya todo esto estaba muy raro…

Intente pensar en algo lógico de porque las apariciones pero realmente no entendía nada. La lógica no era para mí, eso estaba claro. Solo nos quedaban dos días en Japón, luego seguía Brasil y por ultimo de vuelta a Forks. Solo dos días, espero y Seth ya tenga un plan para llevarse a Sakura, pero… dejar a Akemi sin su nieta. ¡Maldición! Ojala no me hubiese enterado que Akemi quería tanto a Sakura, ahora tenia cargo de conciencia… Es como si le quitaran su juguete favorito a un bebé… ok mala comparación, pero creo que me hice entender.

Escuche un celular sonar… esperen. ¿Un celular? Salí a ver de donde provenía ese sonido y llegue al cuarto de Jacob. Lo vi sentado en su tapete japonés… ¿Cómo es que se llamaban? Bueno no importa, me senté al lado de el y espere a que terminara de hablar.

-Ah, hola Sam. – pausa… - No sabia que cargaba con mi celular, hasta ahorita lo encontré en mi maleta.

Pausa…

-Estas bromeando… no es cierto… Dime que no es cierto. – la cara de Jacob estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban negros… Colgó el celular y se puso su almohada en la cara.

Seth y los demás ya habían entrado en la habitación y todos mirábamos fijos a Jacob… No sabíamos que hacer, no sabíamos ni que le pasaba. Me levante y le cedí mi puesto a Seth, supongo que el lo entendía mejor, con eso de que estaban perrunamente conectados.

Jacob finalmente levanto su cabeza.

-Me regreso a Forks. – se levanto y empezó a meter todo lo que encontraba a golpes en su maleta.

-Viejo, vamos no bromees asi. No te regresaras, acuérdate del tour, aun nos queda Brasil. – dijo Seth algo asustado.

-Me regreso. – siguió en su faena hasta que tome el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Billy… mi padre murió.

-¿Billy… murió? – Carlisle quedo petrificado, habían llegado a ser amigos luego de que el tratado se hubiese vuelto mucho mas amistoso que antes.

Jacob solo asintió y continuo empacando, absorto de todo. Si hubiese tenido lagrimas hubiese llorado, la muerte de alguien querido es a algo que jamás me tuve que enfrentar, al menos no hasta ahorita.

-Jacob, nos regresaremos contigo… - Edward le puso una mano en el hombro intentándole dar apoyo.

-Y yo… - me le uní a Edward.

-También yo. – Jasper se acerco a nosotros.

-Billy fue un gran amigo, hoy mismo estaremos allá sea como sea Jacob. No te preocupes.

En ese momento se me había olvidado algo, mejor dicho alguien. Seth… Voltee a ver a mi pequeño discípulo como alguna vez le dije y vi en su mirada la batalla que tenia adentro.

¿Qué respondería el?

¿Apoyar a su amigo en un momento así… o su imprimación?

* * *

**_OMG O.O ni io se que pasara xD jajajaaja_**

**_Que creen que escoja Seth?_**

**_muahaha xD jajaja (L) Bueno actualizacion el proximo domingo a mas tardar_**

**_gracias x leer _**

**_:$ Dejen su review porfaa *---*_**

**_atte: Su autora Desesperada ò_ó xD jajaja_**

**_Bezhos (L)_**

**_ebastias96(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**No me quedo tan bien el capi me declaro culpable de ese crimen xD**_

_**CASI no me gusto mucho e.e pero buenooo OCUPABA SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPI**_

_**OMGG XKE?**_

_**PORQUE GANE THE SILVER CUP TWILIGHT AWARDS!**_

_**GRACIAS A USTEDES *0* SE LOS AGRADEZCO UN MILLON DE VECES**_

_**LAS AMOOO, GRACIAS POR VOTAR POR MI!!! SON LAS MEJORES FANS QUE UNA ESCRITORA DESESPERADA PUEDE PEDIR!**_

_**Ok, ahora les digo, solo nos quedan 3 capis mas... T.T perooo! una semana o dos luego de que termine este fic**_

_**SUBO EL PRIMERO DEL FIC DE LAS CHICAS! *yijaa***_

_**Gracias por su apoyo les debo mucho ^^ Dejen su review **_

_**AHORA SI ALS DEJO LEER**_

* * *

XXI

-Jake… yo también te acompaño. – Seth poso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jacob y luego de todos irnos a nuestros propios cuartos a alistar nuestras maletas salimos al jardín, debíamos intentar que Sakura fuera.

-¿Akemi? – Carlisle decidió ser el el que hablara con Akemi y nadie se negó, ya que todos le teníamos miedo a la reacción de a vieja karateka. – Mañana nos regresamos a Forks.

-¿Tan pronto? – Sakura estaba mirándonos a todos con los ojos abiertos y sus ojos se veían como de cristal por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Si… El padre de Jacob ha muerto y el tiene que ir a hacer los preparativos para el funeral lo antes posible y no lo dejaremos solo ante esta situación tan… fuerte.

-Entiendo…

-Y bueno lo otro que le queríamos decir… es que… bueno. Seth y Sakura… son novios… pero haber, es algo difícil de explicar… es algo más fuerte que un noviazgo de dos niños, esto es más serio.

-Ya me he dado cuenta que mi hijo y ese chico se traían algo, bastaba verle los ojos. Pero no entiendo a qué punto quiere llegar Carlisle.

¡Mire vieja! Lo que le queremos decir es que nos llevaremos a su hija porque resulta que Seth se la imprimo. ¿Qué es imprimar? Pues que se enamoro perrunamente de ella y si los separamos es como quitarle las alas a un pajarito. ¿Entendió? Espero que si…

¡Qué estrés tanta seriedad!

-Bueno, Seth no se quiere separar de Sakura.

-Pues que se quede.

-¡Acaso no ha notado que no se puede quedar porque el papá de su mejor amigo pateo el balde! – me levante de mi silla y patee la mesa. Estaba fuera de mis casillas, la noticia de Billy me había dejado afectado.

-Sakura no irá a Forks, ella se queda.

-¿Sakura tu quieres ir? – Edward intento con esa estrategia pero Sakura solo agacho la cabeza… Cobarde.

-Bueno Akemi, deme una buena razón por la cual Sakura no puede ir a Forks.

-¿Me estas pidiendo razones a mi? Discúlpame Jasper pero no necesito darle razones a nadie. Ella es mi nieta, está bajo mi custodia y no ira.

Akemi salió del comedor y se encerró en su cuarto, Sakura no dijo más y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto.

-Seth no necesitas ir. Si quieres quédate. – Jacob le dijo esto a Seth con una sonrisa cálida pero con la tristeza en sus ojos brillaba como dos llamas en la noche.

-No necesito ir, quiero ir. Billy era como un padre para mi Jacob, tu estuviste cuando mi padre se fue, yo seré la misma compañía para ti. – Seth miraba al vacio… Seth se miraba vacio.

-Wow, que tour más de porquería se ha vuelto este. – Edward reposo su cabeza en sus dos manos y empezó a columpiarse en la silla.

-No es culpa del tour… - empuje la silla de Edward y este se fue de espaldas.

-Cabro…

-Aww yo también te amo. – le sonreí y luego saque un sándwich del refrigerador.

-¿Emmett qué haces? – todos me miraron extrañados cuando empecé a mordisquear el pedazo de pan con jamón y salsa de tomate.

-Tengo hambre… No se compara con un oso pero al menos el color rojo de esta cosa me engaña haciéndome creer que es sangre. – todos se rieron, al parecer la barrera de la tristeza se había muerto.

-Tenemos días sin cazar… No he probado ningún animal de Japón excepto venados flacuchos… - Jasper dijo pensativo.

-Vamos de caza hoy… en una hora zarpamos. ¿Les parece? – asentimos y luego seguí ocupado masticando mi sándwich.

-¿Emmett porque sigues comiendo el sándwich. – Jacob me miraba y también había agarrado un sándwich de la nevera solo que el de el tenia más cosas… además de tener tres pisos, tenía lechuga, tomate, huevo, jalea, queso, jamón, tocino, papas fritas y no me extrañaría si tuviera Coca-Cola también. Eran como tres tiempos de comida juntos.

-Déjame… está medio rico. Además me siento como humano comiendo estas cosas.

-Chicos iré a hablar con Sakura… además no la veré mañana… ¿Nos vamos a las cuatro de la mañana no?

-Si… el vuelo sale a las cuatro y cuarenta. – Edward le lanzo un boleto a Seth y luego este se lo devolvió.

-Es muy temprano como para despertarla… prefiero que duerma. – Se levanto de su silla y entro en el cuarto de Sakura que quedaba cerca de la cocina.

-Respetemos su privacidad chicos… Este momento es uno muy privado entre Seth y Sakura. – Carlisle nos miro a todos seriamente.

-El que llegue de último a la pared del cuarto es un huevo podrido. – todos nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo y corrimos a la pared a pegar la oreja contra esta.

No nos crean viejas chismosas como las de los pueblos pero… Es que nos gusta estar informados, saber las novedades y saber la verdad. Es cuestión de ética y buenos modales, porque si uno no sabe lo que en serio paso uno no puede hablar de ese tema con hechos no confirmados… así que era mejor confirmarlos.

-¿Escuchan? – Jacob estaba hincado al lado de la puerta con su oreja pegada a la cerradura.

-Shhhh… - dijimos los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Ok ok…

-Seth lo siento en serio… No puedo dejar a mi abuela, no puedo traicionar a mi propia sangre. Deseo ir contigo pero dime… que harías tú en mi posición. – tirar a mi abuela e irme con el sexy chico, que además es lobo.

-Te entiendo, no te disculpes Sakura… No es algo que podamos decidir, tu lugar es aquí, con tu abuela. – los pequeños sollozos de Sakura se escucharon y también escuche el crujir de la cama cuando Seth se sentó en ella.

-¿Me olvidaras?

-Te daré la respuesta en una pregunta… ¿Se puede olvidar a la persona que mas amas en este planeta? No se puede y aunque se pudiera, no quiero. – quedo todo en un silencio un buen rato y luego Seth lo rompió, seguro se estaban besando. – Mañana no te despertare y ahorita me iré de cacería con los chicos… así que no nos veremos hasta en varios días Sakura…

-¿Varios días?

-¿Creías que no volvería?

-Varios días… es mucho sin ti.

De nuevo silencio… ¡Ocupo saber mas no se queden callados!

-Te amo mi princesa…

-Y yo te amo a ti lobito tonto…

-¿Desde cuándo soy tonto?

-Jajajaja… Desde que naciste.

-Que gracioso… haber si opinas lo mismo cuando. – la cama empezó a crujir y las risas de Sakura salían a gritos que no hubiésemos ocupado oídos supersónicos ni estar pegados a la pared para escucharlos.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo…

-Seth, mañana me despiertas… necesito verte antes de que regreses.

-Ok, pero entonces duérmete ahorita mismo.

-Si papá.

-Bueno jovencita, buenas noches. Sueña con los angelitos…

-Prefiero los lobos. – los vampiros somos más sexys.

Estábamos tan distraídos que cuando escuchamos los pasos de Seth hacia la puerta luego de haber besado a Sakura empezamos a correr hacia todas direcciones y no sabíamos que hacer. Y la puerta se abrió…

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

-Buscando mi lente de contacto que se cayó por algún lado de la casa…

-¡Haciendo ejercicio!

-Viendo si esta pared funciona bien.

-Investigando los bichos que se hallan en el suelo.

-Ehm… viéndolos a ellos hacer las otras cosas.

-Si claro… son raros chicos.

-Pues por eso nos llevamos bien contigo.

-¿Nos vamos de caceria?

-El que llegue de ultimo se come el animal mas flaco. – Edward dijo esto y salió como una bala por la puerta del jardín…

Todos corrimos hasta que llegamos cerca de una manada de venados… al parecer había un oso cerca… lo podía sentir.

Corri y salte encima de los venados y luego me encontré frente al oso…

-¡Un panda! – me senté frente al panda y me lo quede mirando… luego de un rato noto que lo miraba y al parecer pensaba que era un lunático acosador. ¡Me gustan los pandas!

Quince minutos habían pasado y yo no me había movido de allí… ¡Tenia manchitas negras! Era como un dálmata solo que, grande, con manchas grandes, era un oso y comía bambú… Ok no era un dálmata. ¿No es que los pandas se encontraban en China? Con razón este pobre panda estaba solo… ¡Sus hermanos estaban en China! Si hubiese tenido lagrimas hubiese llorado como una nena de cuatro años cuando se da cuenta de que el hada de los dientes no es un hada… si no un ratón.

-Hola señor panda.

…

…

Ok, me ignoro.

-¿Emmett?

-Aquí estoy…

-¿Ya comiste? Nosotros ya terminamos…

-¿Comer? Oh si cierto… ¡Debo ir a buscar algo que cazar!

-Pero mira aquí hay un os...

-¡NO TOQUES EL PANDA!

-Ok… - Jasper se devolvió por donde volvió y luego de darle una palmada al oso panda en el lomo me dirigí a buscar algo de comer…

Me encontré con un oso pardo y lo devore en menos de cinco minutos… ¿Por qué me comí el oso pardo y no el panda? ¡Porque el panda es… Bonito! Me regrese y decidí ir a buscar a mis hermanos los cuales se encontraban a menos de un minuto.

-¡Jaja! Se acuerdan aquella vez que vendimos la colección de figuras de Barney de Emmett por Ebay… - Edward empezó a reírse y me daba la espalda pero los demás se quedaron serios ya que me habían visto.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Edward no me respondió pero decidí no darle sus buenas patadas, las cuales merecía, me sentía con el estomago demasiado cargado como para pelear.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Obvio que si… A excepto que se nos ocurriera hacer una fogata acá y amanecer contando historias estúpidas de terror como de novias muertas y duendes que asustan en los bosques. – mis ojos se iluminaron ya que esa idea de Carlisle me parecía estupenda. – Cosa que no haremos… así que vayámonos.

Rayos…

Nos dirigimos a la casa y al parecer Akemi estaba dormida igual que Sakura, cada quien como de costumbre se fue a su cuarto y yo le robe el iPod a Edward para desquitarme de lo de mi colección de Barney. Ocupaba escuchar música un rato.

Tiruriruriruriri… Piano… NO.

Tiruriruriruriri… mas piano… NO.

Tiruriruriruriri… ¿No puede haber más piano acaso?

Tiruriruriruriri… Si, si puede haber…

Y así fueron las otras mil seiscientos cincuenta canciones siguientes… Aburrido… mejor sigo contando los puntitos del techo… ¿Me había quedado la última vez en trescientos sesentaicinco no?

Trescientos sesenta seis…

Trescientos sesentaisiete…

* * *

_**Trescientos sesentaiocho... xD**_

_**buenooo *00* Gracias de nuevo**_

_**EN SERIO NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO**_

_**LAS ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON**_

_**:D dejen su review ii acuerdense**_

_**no sean malas, alegrenle el dia a alguien**_

_**MANDENLE MI FIC :D **_

_**(cof.. ii ke deje review... cof jajaja)**_

_**HOY! ES UNA LEY QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW! si no lo dejan**_

_**mandare a Charlie que las meta presas! JUM XD**_

_**Bueno Nos leemos ;) **_

_**Cuidense**_

_**ATTE: Su Autora Desesperada // **_

_**(ebastias96(arroba)hotmail...) Si quieren agregarme**_

_**(no soii uan secuestradora... solo secuestro Seths)**_

_**:D revisen mi profile de FF si quieren ver**_

_**mis sigientes 3 futuros proyectos**_


	24. 1, 2, 3 ¡Aaah!

**_Bueno :o dos capis por venir... ^^ ia se acaba_**

**_ia se nos va... omg podriamos llegar a los 400 reviews_**

**_en estos 3 capitulos? :o Que dicen! ROMPAMOS EL RECORD!_**

**_sORRY en serio por haberme tardado en subir tanto pero eske_**

**_:S en el cole ME EXPLOTAN asi que tengan un poco de compasion_**

**_^^ los dejo leer..._**

* * *

XXII

-Seth… Despierta, ya es hora. – Jasper le toco el hombro a Seth y este luego de pedir cinco minutos mas se levanto y se estiro.

-Esperen, debo ir a despedirme de Sakura.

-¡Aquí estoy Seth! – habíamos despertado a Sakura unos minutos antes para que así Seth no se arrepintiera de despertarla al verla dormir plácidamente. Sakura abrazo a Seth y este la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos… Esto es mejor que una telenovela, estaría llorando diciendo ¡No Seth no dejes a Sakura! Si no fuese porque esto no era una telenovela si no la vida real.

-Eh bueno los dejamos solos… - Carlisle nos jalo a todos por los brazos y cuando salimos del cuarto nos miro fijamente. – Y esta vez los dejaremos solos… en serio. Vámonos a la cocina, allí esta Akemi solo nos quedan cinco minutos para despedirnos de ella.

-No me quiero despedir de ella, es una vieja malvada. – Jasper se cruzo de brazos.

-Jasper, no seas malo. Vamos todos, además aun así aunque sea una vieja karateka le debemos habernos aguantado tanto, - todos me miraron incrédulos y con cara de '¡La madurez a alcanzado a Emmett!'. – Además ocupo irme a hacer un sándwich, ya me acostumbre a ese sabor raro.

Ok, no duro mucho.

Caminamos indecisos a la cocina y encontramos a Akemi en una postura rígida con una taza de sake en sus manos y dando pequeños sorbos, eran las cuatro de la mañana pero aun así parecía que ella tenía bastante tiempo despierta…

-¿Interrumpimos? – Edward se acerco lentamente a Akemi que miraba al vacio.

-No… ¿Ya se irán no? – Vaya, ahora nos echaba.

-Si, en cinco minutos… solo que dejamos que Seth se despida de Sakura y nos venimos a despedir de ti.

-Adiós chicos, les deseo el mejor de los viajes y son bien recibidos cuando quieran… - Akemi no nos dirigía la mirada y continuaba mirando al vacio.

-Claro… tú dices eso cuando le acabas de romper el corazón a uno de nosotros separándolo de la chica que ama. – Jacob estaba algo tenso pero aun asi no temblaba, Akemi levanto la vista…

-Es solo un amor de niños.

-¡Usted que sabe de amor si jamás ha amado! – Ok Chucho ya te estas pasando.

Akemi se quedo callada y escuchamos los pasos de Seth venir por el corredor así que salimos de la cocina después de despedirnos cortamente de Akemi, que en ningún momento pronuncio palabra al respecto.

-¿Ya te despediste de ella? – Edward camino al lado de Seth y Carlisle iba atrás con todos nosotros.

-Mjm… - Seth siguió caminando y tampoco levantaba la vista, todos sabíamos que estaba llorando, pero nadie lo molestaría, todos sabíamos lo que era amar… todos sabíamos lo que era sufrir.

'Que bello mi lobito llora.'

Coni ahora no es el momento preciso.

'Claro, yo publico tus cosas y a ti ni te importa lo que me pase. ¡Renuncio!'

Vaya hasta mi vocecita andaba estresada.

'Pff… no estoy estresada, mejor sigue haciendo cosas, ocupo que mis fans se entretengan.'

Salimos de la casa de madera, lo último que pude apreciar fue el gigante árbol de cerezo, que se veía morado por la falta de luz…

Llegamos al aeropuerto y no ocupamos esperar mucho pasamos directo a dejar nuestras maletas y entramos al avión, como las ultimas veces teníamos nuestra propia área VIP, teníamos nuestra propia broma del asunto Vampiros Importantes Papasitos… No era graciosa, pero nos subía el autoestima.

Seth y Jacob reclinaron sus asientos y se durmieron inmediatamente, intentamos mantenernos fuera de cualquier problema pero al verlos tan tranquilamente dormidos… y tener un set de marcadores a nuestra disposición no lo pudimos evitar.

-Edward y Emmett a Jacob… nosotros a Seth. – Carlisle parecía que haría una operación ya que estudiaba la cara de Seth y tomaba los marcadores por la punta. Raro.

-Soy… un perro… pulgoso… - iba susurrando esto por mientras escribía en la cara de Jacob la frase y le dibujaba un millón de garabatos en la frente. Edward me daba risa parecía que trabajaba en la Mona Lisa primero pensaba que hacer y luego hacia un 'boceto' y luego lo pintaba.

Terminamos y nos tuvimos que ir afuera para no morirnos de risa y despertar allí mismo a los chicos. Nos dirigimos al restaurante del avión haber si encontrábamos una ultima aventura antes de llegar a nuestro hogar.

-Bueno Kevin, llama a los estudiantes ya nos toca hacer la primera practica de paracaidismo. – un hombre con un sombrero blanco y traje azul le decía a otro que andaba el mismo traje pero con menos estrellas en el pecho.

-¿Paracaidismo? – Edward nos miro a todos y levanto una ceja.

-Si pero… ¿Cómo le haremos con Seth y Jacob?

-¿Preguntaban por nosotros? – escuchamos a los dos chuchos decir a nuestras espaldas… Oh oh…

-Hola amigos… ¡Que se hicieron que se ven mas jóvenes! – corrí a abrazarlos y Jacob se rio sarcásticamente.

-Pues respóndannos ustedes, que fueron nuestros maquilladores. – Pues, les hicimos una crema facial de marcador, una limpieza de cutis con corrector en lápiz y les delineamos los ojos con bolígrafo.

-Dejemos el pasado atrás… - Jasper se me unió y sonrió. Ok, que patética se tenía que ver esa escena en pleno restaurante.

-¿Y por que preguntaron por nosotros? – Seth aunque no se veía del todo feliz estaba mas relajado que Jake, aunque casi me rio en su cara cuando me fije que aun le quedaba marca de algo que le había escrito Jasper… 'Un chuchito en el armario tiene ganas de salir.' Que poca imaginación… en serio.

-Bueno… ya estamos en Estados Unidos, podríamos, - baje la voz un poco. – colarnos en los paracaidistas y tirarnos de paracaídas y correr hasta Forks.

A Seth y Jacob les brillaron los ojos, aunque aun la mirada de Seth se mostraba vacía y sin sentido. Ojala y se le pasara esa depresión pos-imprimación. Tome ese brillo de ojos como un si así que seguimos al tal Kevin hasta que llegamos a una parte que decía 'Área Reservada Aprendices de la Fuerza Aérea'. Dudamos un momento ante el letrero pero luego entramos y nos unimos junto a los demás que ya se estaban poniendo unos trajes raros. Imitamos cada cosa que hacían y terminamos vestidos.

-Haber revisemos la lista… - ¡¿Por qué deben ser tan organizados?! ¿A caso no podemos saltar y que cada quien vea por su vida? – Matthew… Staind… Charles… Gregory…

Así siguió la lista y cada vez que mencionaban un nombre esa persona se dirigía al otro lado de la sala donde le daban el paracaídas. Hasta que solo quedamos los colados, nosotros seis.

-¿Supongo que ustedes son los de nuevo ingreso? Kellan, Robert, Taylor, BooBoo, Peter y Jackson…

-¡Si, si! – Edward levanto su mano y dio un paso hacia el otro lado de la sala. – Yo soy Taylor…

-Y yo… Peter. – Jacob pasó al otro lado.

-No se olviden de mí… Yo soy Kellan, capitán. – Seth corrió al otro lado y se sentó empezó a ajustarse el paracaídas.

-Yo soy Jackson… - Carlisle paso al otro lado y solo quedábamos Jasper, pero Jasper me gano…

-¡Y yo soy Robert! – Ahora solo me quedaba el nombre raro.

-Y yo soy BooBoo. – Pase al otro lado y escuche como todos se reían, ese nombre parecía de oso teddy que cuando lo abrazas te dice 'TE QUIERO'.

Nos alistamos y nos pusimos los paracaídas, según el tal Kevin estábamos sobre el estado de Washington así que no nos costaría casi nada llegar a casa. Estuvimos unos quince minutos esperando y retocando los últimos detalles, luego nos llamaron a una parte del avión y un tipo de puerta se abrió, el aire estaba fuerte y hacia tiritar a los demás. Íbamos a hacer los últimos en saltar, observamos solo seis saltos, los demás se acobardaron en el ultimo momento y no saltaron. Gallinas.

-Booboo Stewart, sigue usted. – me acerque a la puerta y me apoye sobre un barandal me indicaron como colocar mis brazos y en que momento abrir el paracaídas.

-Cuando cuente tres salta. Uno… Dos… Tres… - salte.

'¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Por qué no escogí ser la conciencia de alguien mas cuerdo?'

Porque soy sexy, disfruta el salto Coni.

'Hay Dios, perdóname por todos los pecados y pensamientos su…'

Coni, no moriremos.

-Abrí el paracaídas y sentí como de un tirón me iba para arriba y caía lentamente escuche cinco gritos a lo lejos, obviamente eran los demás.

Me estreso ir en el aire ya que no podía controlar a la velocidad que quería bajar, estaba tentado a cortar el paracaídas, pero finalmente toque tierra. Los que ya habían aterrizado habían caminado hacia el norte y tomaban no se que junto a unos señores, yo camine en la dirección contraria hacia el sur. Esperando que los demás aterrizaran.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando dando vueltas, llegaron Edward y los demás.

-¡Eso es lo mejor que he podido hacer en mi vida! – grito Seth cuando nos quitábamos el traje raro y los paracaídas.

-Hay niño se nota que nunca has… - Jacob, Carlisle y Jasper me miraron fijamente queriéndome decir que me callara. - ¿Qué? Algún día tendrá que saber.

Edward se carcajeaba y podía jurar que si fuese humano estaría agarrándose el estomago y rojito por no respirar.

Sentí el olor a húmedo, a pino y contemple el verde que nos rodeaba y supe que estaba de vuelta en casa…

-¡Rose! – corrí como loco a través del espeso bosque de Forks y sentí como los demás me seguían y como Edward me intentaba ganar, pero en respuesta le lance un tronco del árbol y así no me alcanzaría.

Llegue de primero por pocos segundos a la gran casa que tanto conocía, pero que ahora añoraba como un niño añora un chocolate. Adiós libertad… Adiós.

-¿Entramos?

-Si… - respondimos a la pregunta de Carlisle.

Carlisle giro el picaporte y la puerta se abrió ante nosotros.

* * *

**_:D LA CASAAAAAAAAAAA *--*_**

**_Bueno xd no dire mucho espero ii lleguen sus reviews_**

**_:O LLEGAR A LOS 400 SERIA MI REGALO POR LA HISTORIA_**

**_vamos io se que quieren dejar su review PORFA (L)_**

**_^^ atte:_**

**_Su autora desesperada // _**


	25. Todo Tiene un Fin

_**Chicas, me odiaran. **_

_**Bueno ya me odian...**_

_**PERO ESQUE T_T EN EL COLE ME EXPLOTAN...**_

_**II BUENO :S otras cosas. Estoii Brockenhearted (u)**_

_**u_u nah se enamoren :l Bueno si.. pero de algien ke las kiera y las ame.**_

_**ok.. mmm Les tengo una noticia ESTE ES EL FIN.**_

_**ya no hay mas... la historia se termino**_

_**u-u ii no me kedo bn el final**_

_**les sere franca :l no se ilusionen con un bn final :S**_

_**ok u_u Las dejo leer... Gracias x los reviews**_

_**me suben el animo como no tienen idea ii SORRY por no **_

_**poder darles un final suficientemente bueno para uans fans como ustedes.**_

* * *

XXIII

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! – gritamos todos al ver a las chicas rodeadas por unos hombres en trajes negros.

Corrimos hacia ellos pero en ese instante algo me detuvo… Rose.

-Emmett, tranquilo… Ya empezó el velorio… - luego de escuchar esto mire lo que realmente los hombres de traje rodeaban, el ataúd de Billy.

'Que metida de pata la suya, hombres tenían que ser.'

Cállate Coni, es una situación seria.

Jacob paso entre los grandes hombres y se tiro sobre el, llorando inconsolablemente, Sam se le acerco y le dio un abrazo luego le dijo algo en su lengua quileute que no entendí ni jota. Parecía francés, con perro y portugués mezclado.

Me senté junto a mis hermanos junto a las demás personas, la casa estaba a explotar, al parecer Billy era famoso. Si se hubiese lanzado para presidente seguro y ganaba. Empezó la misa, Jacob no se despego del ataúd en ningún momento, intente ser prudente durante la misa pero preferí caminar hacia fuera donde me encontré con Rose, parada junto al gran árbol de nuestro jardín.

-Gatita…

Rose no me hablo en ningún momento simplemente se lanzo sobre mi y me dio un gran abrazo…

-¿Cómo ha estado la mujer mas bella del mundo?

-Extrañando a su oso, que la dejo botada.

'¡Mal esposo! ¡Mal esposo!'

-Cállate Coni.

-¿Quién es Coni?

-Eh… larga historia.

-¡¿Me has engañado Emmett Cullen!?

-No… Coni es mi conciencia.

-¿Desde cuando se supone que tienes conciencia?

-No se, pregúntale a ella.

'Ni yo se eso.'

-Mejor cállate y bésame. – Rosalie tomo mi cara entre sus delicadas manos y me envolvió en un beso lleno de ella, pasión, amor, dulzura, perfección.

-Vaya, nosotros en un velorio y ustedes a punto de matar otra cosa. – Jasper dijo esto cuando se acercaba con Alice bajo su brazo.

-Matar el gusano. – Alice rio enloquecidamente y Jasper la miro confuso.

-¿Monstruito que es esa mente tan pervertida? – Jasper la lleno de cortos besos en la cara. Hablan de nosotros y ellos harán que vomite el sándwich que me comí en el avión.

-Es mejor que entremos… - Jacob esta muy mal, ocupo relajar un poco el ambiente.

Entramos de nuevo en la casa y las horas volaron…

El día siguiente llego y el entierro de Billy se dio a lugar, Jacob estaba mas relajado, pero ahora me preocupaba Seth quien solo miraba al vacio. ¡La Sakura le robo el alma! Colocaron de poco a poco la tierra sobre el ataúd y Carlisle dirigió unas palabras hacia Billy, que ironía los enemigos por naturaleza, terminaron siendo amigos de por vida.

Jacob lanzo una flor de color anaranjado y la última palada de tierra fue echada sobre el ataúd cubriendo así todo. La lapida tenia el emblema quileute y tenia una frase de la leyenda de los licántropos:

'_Y el hombre, junto a su espíritu lobo, se convirtieron en uno solo. Llegando a la gloria.'_

No entendía muy bien que quería decir, pero al menos estaba seguro que si Billy estaba en algún lugar era en el cielo… si es que en ese lugar cabíamos criaturas tan míticas como nosotros.

'Pareces Edward hablando.'

¡Nooooooo!

-Emmett, ya nos vamos. – Carlisle llevaba a Esme abrazada por la cintura y Seth iba junto a su mamá y Charlie.

-¿Y Jacob? – pregunte esto al ver que todos se levantaban pero el continuaba hincado ante la lapida murmurando cosas que no lograba descifrar.

-El ya vendrá… solo necesita un momento mas solo. – Edward miro a Jacob. – Bella vámonos.

-¿Estará bien? – Bella miraba a su amigo y la tristeza le llenaba sus ojos.

-Vámonos… - Edward repitió esto y todos nos retiramos dejando a nuestro Chucho solo. Vaya, apuesto que ni un buen sándwich aliviaría eso.

-¡Chicos espérenme! – Jacob se levanto y corrió hacia nosotros, que por primera vez caminábamos como gente normal, aunque nadie nos estuviera observando.

-¿Jacob? – Leah quien no había dicho palabra alguna lo miro extrañada ya que Jacob… ¿estaba sonriendo?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa viejo? – Seth estaba embobado puyando a Jacob con su dedo.

-Nada… solo que, Billy esta bien. El me lo dijo. - ¡Ja! No soy el único loco junto a Bella que escuchamos voces.

Todos lo miramos incrédulos por un momento pero luego algo llamo nuestra atención en los bosques… Un olor que no pertenecía a Forks.

-Hay alguien o algo en nuestra casa… - susurro Carlisle.

-Emmett, Edward y Jacob vayan por el este los demas iremos por el norte… Leah quédate cuidando a Sue y Charlie. – Carlisle nos indico a todos pero Leah nos detuvo.

-¿Me creen débil o estúpida? Me voy con el grupo del vampiro engreído. – Leah se puso al lado de nosotros.

-¿A quien le dijiste engreído? – Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda ricitos de bronce? – todos hicieron un sonido de 'Iiiiiih.' juntos, porque Leah había dejado callado a Edward.

Salimos corriendo por el bosque intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pude ver a lo lejos dos figuras paradas…

No me lo creo…

-¡Sakura! – escuche a Seth a lo lejos… y luego escuche como se caia y bajaba rodando la colina… Y se volvió a levantar, vaya el amor a uno lo pone medio tonto.

'¡Maldición la china esa me gano!'

Es japonesa Coni.

'El punto es que tiene ojos feos.'

Conciencias…

'Vampiros…'

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Seth estaba mirándola embobado y al parecer no había notado quien estaba parada detrás de su imprimación. – Akemi… ¿Usted…?

-Soy una abuela demasiado consentidora… - Akemi negó con la cabeza pero tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Seth… - Sakura se puede decir que se colgó, literalmente, del cuello de Seth y este le dio millones de trillones de besos en la cara. Pero se nos había olvidado una cosa… una loba.

-¿Y ella quien es? – Leah se planto junto a mi lado y me pregunto en voz baja.

-Tu cuñada. Y mas vale que la quieras, porque tu hermano esta enamoradísimo, imprimado.

-¿¡Seth se Imprimo?! – todos nos quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos.

-Gracias por la discreción Leah. – dije sarcásticamente a la vez que Seth y Sakura se acercaban a Leah con todos siguiéndolos. Todos querían ver este momento y además no queríamos que Leah matara a Sakura.

'Yo si.'

Coni…

Vaya, ahora me ignora.

-Ehm… Leah, Sakura… Sakura, Leah. Leah haces algo y juro que mato a Jake.

-Hey… no me metan en eso.

-¿Esta es tu imprimación? – Leah miro a Sakura de pies a cabezas.

-No soy esta, soy ella. Y esta, tiene nombre. Sakura. Y si, soy la imprimación de tu hermano. - ¡Wow! No conocía ese lado de Sakura…

-Emmett… te apuesto cinco dólares a que Sakura pierde… - Jasper me toco el hombro y me susurro intentando que nadie escuchara.

-Echo. – Sabía que Sakura podía ganar.

-Me caes bien chica. – Leah le tendió la mano a Sakura y esta se la acepto.

-Gane… - le susurre a Jasper.

-No, empate.

-Leah se rindió.

-¡Leah no se rindió!

-¡Sakura gano dame los cinco dólares!

-Emmett… ¿Estabas apostando con Jasper? – Rosalie se acerco a mí y me miro con su mirada asesina…

-No… para nada… ¿Verdad Jass?

-Si… solo… - Alice se acerco a Jasper y este se quedo callado.

Mi mujer me domina… y lo digo sin pena.

-¿Bueno y planean tener a las visitas todo el día afuera? Pasemos a la casa. – Esme se llevo a Akemi y los demás las seguimos.

La charla avanzo mientras los 'normales' comían unas galletas de avena. Hasta llegar al punto que quería…

-¿Y que hicieron todas estas semanas?

-Bueno… es una larga historia… - comenzó Alice.

Una larga historia que tenía que saber.

-Emmett…

-¿Si Jasper? – le susurre de vuelta a Jass.

-Te apuesto cinco dólares a que se portaron bien…

-Trato hecho. – era obvio que no se habían portado bien, aunque si tenia que aceptar que mataría a todo aquel que hubiese mirado a Rose.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que pasaron mientras no estaban…

'¿Ya termino? Nooooooo… Vaya, ahora me siento como cuando apagan las luces de un show... Me siento tonta hablando sola. ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett?'

* * *

_**Bueno, lo de las apariciones viene en el fic de las chicas.... **_

_**ASI QUE LAS DEJO CON LA INCOGNITA, EL FIC DE LAS CHICAS **_

_**lo empezare en dos semanas o una... debo pensar en un bn comienzo.**_

_**Mmmm... Ok la pregunta del millon.**_

_**Quien quieren que sea la narradora?**_

_**a) Alice**_

_**b) Rosalie**_

_**c) Bella**_

_**:O Vote al 24545 :D ii esta participando en la rifa de un **_

_**BMW ultimo modelo... xD Bueno chicas PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_**estamos cerca de los 400 ii espero ke eso se kede corto al lado de ustedes**_

_**(L) Se ke kedara, ia ke aun que no te bonito el fic, se que me aman *----***_

_**ok ii por ultimo**_

_**Un brindis por la historia....**_

_**Salud :D**_

_**se despide por ahorita**_

_**Su autora desesperada ^^**_

_**LAS AMOOOO GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO VALEN ORO (L)**_

_**ps: actualizacion del de las vegas pronto ^^**_


	26. Las Chicas Han Llegado Anuncio

_**Chicas.... TAN TAN TAN!!! **_

_**EL PRIMER CAPI DE**_

_**MIENTRAS NO ESTABAN**_

_**ya esta subido :D pueden buscarlo...**_

_**en Search -Por Mientras No Estaban...-**_

_**Listo! ^^ **_

_**o buscan en mi profile :D bueno SE que tarde**_

_**ii aun se que me tardare ne actualizar porque**_

_**mi compu murio D: osea... debo de andar**_

_**de mendiga detras de mi hermano ^^**_

_**:D ojala ii les guste la historia **_

_**ATTE: SU escritora Desesperada**_


	27. Nota de parte de Conii IMPORTANTE :

**_Bueno chicas, me he desaparecido por un largo rato... Así que decidí dejarles una nota para que sepan que _**

**_1. No estoy muerta._**

**_ me he suicidado_**

**_ me he olvidado de fanfiction._**

**_Pero, realmente creo que por ahorita no tengo inspiración para escribir y no tener WORD no ayuda mucho -_-_**

**_Open Office complica un poquito el proceso ya que no corrige NI UNA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA y yo en lo personal_**

**_no quiero subir fics mal escritos... Sigo en F.F., no lo dejare, pero me estoy tomando un break (: _**

**_Por ahorita me estoy dedicando a TUMBLR (: no es un blog sobre mis fics simplemente es un espacio para mi ^^_**

**_pueden pasar por el si quieren :D www(punto)callmekeka(punto)tumblr(punto)com_**

**_el twitter lo cambie ahora soy: CallmeKeka_**

**_y cree un correo especialmente para uds agreguenme: CallmeKeka(arroba)hotmail(punto)com (:_**

**_Ehmmm... que mas que mas... Oh si, a las de mi correo Ebastias96(arroba)hotmail... por favor agregenme_**

**_al otro xqe borrare la categoria de fanfiction de ese correo ^^_**

**_Saludos y MUCHOOOS besos 3_**

**_Conii - Autora Desesperada - Keka Pankeka_**


End file.
